The Decepticons Revenge
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Seqeul to 'The Autobot Prank' and the Decepticons are out for revenge. How will they do it? Let's just say that Skywarp might not be going without his Sparklings after all. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Inspired by all those cute Youtube videos about baby transformers. Sequel to 'The Autobot Prank.' You might want to read that in order to understand the story._

_Enjoy and please review. _

"Waaahhhh."

The Mech's in the room winced as a certain purple Seeker made known his unhappiness. Trying to comfort him was Thundercracker with an arm around his trine mate who was bawling his optics out. It was little more than a few cycles since the _'incident'_ with the Autobots, an incident still fresh in everyone's processors, one they would all dearly like to forget.

"Those mean old Autobots" Skywarp sniffled noisily. His voice suddenly rose in volume.

"**I want my ****Sparklings."**

Megatron growled softly as he slumped on his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to delay the processor ache he knew was coming. It wasn't just Skywarp's constant wailing that was wearing him down, it was because he had been desperately, angrily trying to think of a plan to get total revenge on those accursed Autobots who had humiliated him.

To his left was his annoyingly treacherous Second Starscream who was moodily picking at some pink paint flecks on his armour. And was another thing was made Megatron boil with anger, it had taken ages to remove the pink paint that had covered them, in fact, there were _still_ a few spots left on him. Needless to say the mood on the Decepticon base was not a good one.

How was he going to get revenge, how could he make Prime and those miserable Autobots pay? He wasn't going to terminate them, no, that would be too easy, he was going to make them suffer in the most humiliating way possible.

How to go about it was another matter, because though the same thought was going through everyone's processors, nobody had come up with a _sensible_ suggestion.

"Prank phone calls indeed," he muttered, peeved that none of his soldiers had come up with a better suggestion.

"It's not fair."

Primus, was that idiot never going to shut up about those stupid Sparklings.......

Wait a minute.

Megatron suddenly smiled, a cold sneeringly triumphant smile as he thought of the perfect revenge. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this.

"Skywarp," he said pleasantly. "I think I may be able to get you your Sparklings after all."

_Author's note. Yes this is a ridiculously short chapter, but the reason is I want you to tell me which Autobots should end up in the Decepticons tender and loving care. Any Autobot you like, maybe someone could suggest one or two Femmes, and after all, Skywarp did want a few._

_The next chapter will be much longer, with your choice of Sparkings. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Remember to tell me which Autobots you want to see as Sparklings and I'll pick some, with thanks to those who have already suggested names. Again sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I have a feeling most will be short._

_I have made it a goal to use the word goon in reference to all G1 stories and referring to the Decepticons in honour of the episode 'A Prime Problem', when Spike called them Deceptigoons._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

To say that Skywarp was excited would be an understatement. It was like saying that the Autobot twins mildly annoyed the Autobot Medic or that Megatron and Optimus weren't exactly the best of friends. A word like keyed up, eager or energized would probably be a better description of how the purple Seeker was feeling.

"You mean it? You really mean it?" he cried, bouncing up and down in front of Megatron, who had just explained his dastardly plan to get even with the Autobots. Megatron bestowed a tight smile on the Seeker before saying.

"Yes Skywarp, I mean it. You're going to have your very own Sparklings."

Skywarp gave a high-pitched squeal, clapping his hands together in delight before grabbing hold of Thundercracker and hugging him.

"I'm going to have my very own Sparklings," he said as though his Trine mate didn't already know that.

"Only a few mind," Megatron said sternly as Skywarp looked disappointed but Megatron was firm about this.

As utterly amusing though it would be to turn the whole Autobot army into helpless Sparklings, it just wasn't going to happen. Helpless Sparklings or not, a base full of them was just asking for trouble. What's more, Megatron _did not_ want his base overrun with squealing brats who would undoubtedly get into all sorts of trouble. Frankly it difficult enough dealing with his TIC's brats and certain members of his crew (here Megatron glared at Starscreamm who had that 'I'm so smug I need a good slap look), without adding an army of miniature Autobots into the fray.

Megatron gave a small, almost unnoticeable shiver, Primus, was he looking forward to gloating over Prime and rubbing his faceplates in it. This plan was guaranteed to wipe that supercilious smirk that he_ knew _Prime wore under his face mask. That was why Prime wouldn't be, ah, _chosen_ because Megatron wanted him to be utterly helpless to do anything about the situation. Of course turning him into a Sparkling would have that affect but Megatron wanted Prime to watch as his beloved soldiers were taken away and made into little pets, and the Autobot leader would feel worse that he wasn't suffering like his men.

But enough of that, back to the situation at hand. He turned his head as Starscream now said in that annoyingly screechy voice of his.

"Look on the bright side Skywarp, excluding Prime, the Dinobots or any other rejects, you can pick _anyone_ you want."

A huge grin lit up Skywarp and he eagerly looked at Soundwave who shook his head. Soundwave had sent Laserbeak to scout at the Ark straight after Megatron had revealed his scheme, but the Spybot hadn't returned yet. This was how Skywarp was going to pick his Sparklings and he was greatly looking forward to it.

Of course building the device that carry out this dastardly dead still needed to be built and that could take a little bit of time. However both Starscream and the Constructicons were confident it could and would be built, so no worries there. It really was amazing the sorts of devices they had come up with during their time on Earth.

Just when Skywarp was almost bursting with anticipation, Laserbeak flew in and landed on Soundwave's outstretched arm. After his Cassette transformed, the silent blue Mech inserted him into the computer, to examine the footage.

The scene was of the Autobot Red Room where the Autobots were laughing and drinking Energon. Skywarp bounded forward to get a closer look at them all.

"Hey Prime," the Autobot TIC and saboteur called cheerfully to his leader who was reclining on a sofa, his arm around a pink Femme.

"What do you think the Megatron and his goons are up too?"

"Heh, probably still crying about it," sneered Ironhide with obvious relish, his arm around a blue Femme.

"Nah, I reckon they're still in the Washracks trying to get the pink stuff off," sniggered Sunstreaker as he and his brother Sideswipe downed Energon while eyeing up two Femmes, a red and a light green one.

"Do em' good and all," added the yellow Lamborghini to laughter.

"What you saying they smell or something," laughed Bumblebee, earning more laughs from the Autobots and growls from the watching Decepticons.

"No, Sunny just like's baths," Sideswipe with a grin. "He thinks _everyone_ should spend more time on their personal appearance."

"No harm in that," Jazz said cheerfully to which Prowl said dryly. "Except in excess."

"Hey," said Sunstreaker indignantly as Optimus Prime held up a hand for to calm things down.

"Regardless of the Decepticons personnel habits."

Several Mechs sniggered.

"We shouldn't become complacent, they will want revenge," Optimus said grimly.

"Let em' try," said Chromia to which Ironhide said "That's ma girl."

"I doubt they could get you like you got them," Elita One now said, giving Optimus's hand a squeeze causing Optimus to beam (under his mask) at her, and causing several Decepticons to grumble at the lack of Femmes'.

The Autobots conversation turned to other, more boring subjects so Soundwave switched off the sound, he could always review it later.

"I want a Femme," Skywarp said immediately at the sight of the infamous Autobot Femmes who were chatting to their male counterparts.

"Oh, you can definitely have one," Megatron said, a gleam in his optics as he surveyed the footage. "Anyone you want and be sure to pick some good Autobots."

As Skywarp eagerly did as commanded, Megatron and the other Decepticons smirked. Soon, they would have their revenge.

_Author's note. Certain Autobots are out on patrol when they are ambushed by the Decepticons but which ones and who will the Decepticons take? Find out next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Thanks to all those who suggested Autobot Sparklings, I will now reveal who they are in this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Oh, this is so exciting I can't wait," Skywarp whispered eagerly to Thundercracker as they crouched behind a large boulder. Thundercracker calmly shushed his wing mate, they couldn't give away their positions, not just yet.

They, along with the other Decepticons, were waiting in ambush for the Autobots to drive past them, coming from some sort of convention with the humans. Once they went past, the Decepticons would leap out and engage them, long enough for Starscream to hit the 'targets' with a special gun he and the Constructicons had designed. It was just a matter of waiting now.

Presnently there was a distant rumble of engines and in the distance, Thundercracker could just make out the Autobot convey with the Shuttle Skyfire flying above him.

"Decepticons," Megatron suddenly roared. "Attack."

The Decepticons didn't hesitate, they leapt up from their hiding places and lunged at the surprised Autobots. Skyfire did an abrupt U-turn in mid air so that he could land and join the battle. He immediately was surrounded by the Construticons who tried to force him to the ground but he managed to hold them off. Megatron, as always, went straight for Optimus Prime and the two started grappling.

"Is there any particular point to this, Megatron?" Optimus asked his nemesis, as all around them, their men clashed.

"This, Prime," Megatron snarled as he aimed a punch at the red and blue Mech's head. "Is for that pathetic trick you played on us."

"No worse than anything you've ever played on us," Optimus Prime grunted as he dodged the punch and aimed at Megatron's mid section.

Chormia with Moonracer were trying to deal with Rumble and Frenzy who were heckling them. Ironhide couldn't help them as he was engaged with Soundwave while Bumblebee was being chased by Ravage. Eilta One, meanwhile was holding her own against Astrotrain who was trying to pin her against a rock face.

"Where's Screamer?" asked Jazz as he wrestled with Thundercracker. "Don't tell me he got slagged again by Megatron."

"Sorry to disappoint you Autobot," came a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Starscream standing over them, holding a strange looking gun. As they watched, he jumped and landed squarely in the centre of the battling robots. Aiming the gun right at Skyfire he fired, and the Shuttle cried out as a purple beam hit him. Starscream spun on the spot and shot at Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita One in quick succession, and they all were hit and flung to the ground.

There was a pause as everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing did.

"You idiot, Starscream," Megatron snarled and whacked the back of his SIC's head. For good measure he repeated this, sending the Seeker to his knees.

"It should have worked," Starscream protested as the Autobots started laughing.

"Hah, that the best you can do?" Ironhide jeered, as he picked himself and then Chromia off the ground.

"You know," Jazz called out as the other Autbots hit got to their feet. "It helps if you test these things first."

Scowling, Megatron grabbed Starscream by a wing and hauled him to his feet. With a contemptuous look at Optimus Prime who was helping Elita One, he marched off, dragging the seemingly hapless Seeker. None of the Autobots noticed the smug smiles on both the Decepticon leader and his Second.

The other Decepticons turned and marched after their leader, their heads tossed back as though they didn't have a care in the world. The Autobots jeered after them until a stern look from Optimus Prime and Prowl silenced them and the Autobots headed off home. It was strange how none of the Autobots noticed how Skywarp was practically skipping, and whispering to Thundercracker how he couldn't wait to get his Sparkings.

It had taken a while to decide which Autobots they were going to take, as several candidates had to be eliminated. The Lamborghini twins were out of the question, they wreaked enough havoc as adults without throwing a Sparkling's natural naughtiness into the mix. Skywarp didn't want Prowl as he thought him too 'boring' and no one wanted Wheeljack as that bot was too prone to blowing stuff up. Bumblebee might have been a choice but Ravage enjoyed chasing him too much, and the temptation would've been too much for the robotic cat is the yellow bot was turned into a Sparkling.

There had been no arguments over the two Femmes chosen, or even a lot of protest over Ironhide being chosen, many Decepticons were looking forward to seeing _him_ as a child. And despite the Autobots Medic reputation of having a nasty temper and tendency to throw things, Megatron thought he'd make a perfect Sparkling. Not to mention, the Optimus Prime would be deprived of his best Medic.

Finally there was Skyfire. Skywarp had been insisted, he wanted a flyer for a Sparkling, just one flyer. And though Starscream had at first kicked up a fuss, in the end he grudgingly conceded that Skyfire was the best choice, most of the Arielbots behaved like brats and their leader was scared of _heights_. And as for Powerglide, he annoyed the hell out of most of the Decepticons. Besides, the shuttle's placid nature made him very suitable as he was unlikely to be as rebellious as the others.

All in all, everything had gone quite nicely, with the right Autobots being hit with the ray and no slip-ups. Those pathetic Autobots had no idea that anything was wrong. Which was why the Decepticons were calmly walking along, they wanted to experience the full sensation of utter smugness and to engage in a little self patting on the back.

"How long will it take for the transformation to take place, Starscream?" Megatron asked, turning to the red Seeker as they walked.

"Not long, Megatron," Starscream said with a smirk. "By morning's light, they will all be.....Sparklings."

_Author's note. Next chapter, the Autobot Sparklings wake up and are introduced to their new 'caretaker'. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. The rest of the Decepticons diabolical plan is put into action._

_Baba is another word for father if you thought I'd made a mistake._

_Enjoy and please review._

All was quiet in the Ark. After a productive day with some humans and then successfully routing the Decepticons, everyone was enjoying a well deserved recharge. Even Red Alert was in his berth, though if Teletran One detected anything, he'd be up in an instant. Not that there would be anything, the Decepticons had slunk home with their tail between their pipes, they wouldn't be back in a hurry.

Unfortunately for the Autobots, this wasn't the case, in fact a small group stood just behind the Ark's sensors. The group was made up of Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker and Dirge and they were waiting for a certain event to take place within the Autobot base.

"Not long now," said Starscream, checking his chromo, only five Earth minutes to go.

"We must be in and out, before the other Autobots realise what has happened," he continued, turning to his comrades.

As they waited, an extraordinary process was occurring within the Ark, as five Autobots were transformed as they slept. A glow engulfed their bodies and they shrunk until they were the size of Sparklings. Oddly, neither they, nor any sleeping partners beside them, noticed. Everyone in the Ark carried on sleeping, though a couple now had thumbs in their mouths.

But outside was a different story.

"It's time," cried Starscream as his chromo beeped. Soundwave instantly touched a button on his sholulder.

"Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject. Operation, retrieve Autobot Sparklings."

"Got ya, boss," Rumble called cheerfully as he and the other Cassettes charged towards the Autobot base. The larger Decepticons patently waited for their return. Fifteen minutes later, Soundwave reported they had the Sparklings and were returning.

The Decepticons all smirked when they finally saw the little band appear from the Ark. As the Cassattes came closer, they could see Rumble and Frenzy each had a Femme in their arms. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had a Mech each and Ravage and Ratbat were both carrying a large white Sparkling.

To the Decepticons amusement, the Sparklings were all still asleep. However, as they were laid on the ground, an alarm suddenly went off in the Autobot base. As the Sparkling stirred, the Decepticons scooped different ones into their arms.

Soundwave, after taking back his Cassettes, gently took the two Femmes into his arms, while the others each took a Mech. Thundercracker had to make sure he had a good hold on the large Sparkling.

"Whuh, what's happening?" the blue Femme asked, sleepily before she suddenly realised she was being kidnapped and screamed. Her scream woke the others, and the screamed as they saw the Decepticons and also saw how big said Decepticons now were.

It was unfortunately too late for the Autobots rushing out of the base, the Decepticons had already flown to high. All they could do was watch as the Decepticons flew off with their prizes, the frightened youngsters clutching tightly to their captors.

At the Nemesis.

"Well, well, well, how nice of you to join us."

Megatron said this with the biggest sneer imaginably as he smugly surveyed the prisoners. He couldn't believe how well this scheme had worked, it was almost too much. How he wished he could see Optimus Prime's face when he realised what had happened.

"You know, normally I'd insist you kneel, but it seems pointless, now doesn't it?"

The Decepticons laughed as the brats looked indignant at the jibe about their size though one was still pretty big for his age.

"You wait," the little red one said hotly. "When ah git ma body back, ah swear ah gonna pound ya no good Cons's into the dirt."

"Ah, ah, ah, language, young one," Megatron said reprovingly, wagging a finger. "That sort of thing gets you into trouble."

"You're the one that's going to be in twouble," the small white one snarled before clapping his hands over his mouth in horror.

The Decepticons howled with laughter as the Sparklings stared at the blushing white Mechling. They simply couldn't believe it, did he have a.....lisp?

"Aw, does the widdle Sparkling have a widdle lisp?" Scrapper mocked as the others jeered.

"You wait," the miniature Medic said as he lowered his hands to glare at the Decepticons.

"I'm going to get my wench, and, and hit you with it, Fwaggers."

This made them laugh even more causing the poor little one's lip to tremble. The pink Sparkling started jumping up and down, yelling.

"Stop it, you bunch of meanies, Ratchet could bust your aft if he wanted to."

Megatron merely smirked, reaching down to pinch the little pink Femling's cheek, he said.

"I'd forgotten just how cute Sparklings' could be, especially little Femme's, Skywarp will be delighted."

"What do you mean?" asked the light blue Femling as her pink friend pulled herself away from Megatron. Megatron smirked.

"Why my dear, I mean your new baba."

There was a crash outside the room, making the Sparklings jump. As a door burst open and a high voice cried "Babies", Megatron said sweetly.

"And here he is now."

_Author's note. Next chapter, the Auotbots discover what has happened and the Sparklings must deal with their new parent. Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. As one reviewer cleverly pointed out, baba is the Chinese term for dad, I actually got that off Mulan and thought it a good word for this story. Also there seems to be something funny with uploading, but I got around, boo yeah, to bring you this chapter._

_Remember, feel free to give me any suggestions you like._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Aw man, how could this have happened?"

Jazz voiced the question every Autobot was thinking as they grimly surveyed the security footage. On Teletran's large screen, was an image of several Decepticons taking Sparklings into their arms and flying off. And these were no ordinary Sparklings.

"How did I not notice?" whispered Optimus as Prowl (who thankfully hadn't collapsed with a blown out processor) laid a hand on his leader's shoulder. "She was right beside me and I didn't even notice her change or being taken?"

The frozen image on the screen was of Elita One, Chromia, Ironhide, Ratchet and Skyfire as Sparklings, his own soldiers taken from their very berths in the dead of night. He couldn't believe how well the Decepticons had accomplished this.

"None of us could have predicted this," Prowl said firmly as Blaster said "Yeah man, this is crazy."

Optimus merely growled, as he contemplated exactly what he was going to do to Megatron when he got his hands on him. Prowl cleared his throat, bringing Optimus back to the matter at hand as Sunstreaker said.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"First," Optimus said grimly as he typed in some commands. "I'm going to contact Megatron and ask him what in Primus's name he thinks he's doing."

On the Nemesis.

"Git off me, git off me."

This was the demand of a certain red Mechling as he was nearly crushed in a bear like hug from the purple Seeker that had just swooped on him and his fellow Sparklings. After exclaiming over how cute and adorable they were the Seeker was now physically showing them how happy he was. In the space of a minute, he had hugged and kissed both Femmes, patted Skyfire on the head and had then turned his attention to Ironhide.

"Aw," said Skywarp lovingly as Ironhide kicked his little legs in frustration, causing the watching Decepticons to snigger. "Is someone a little cranky? Don't worry, I'll get you all off to bed soon, Hidey."

"Hidey?" Ironhide yelled in outrage. "Ma name's Ironhide, slagger."

"Now, now," Skywarp abolished as he put Ironhide down and picked up Ratchet. "That's not very nice, it's not nice to call people names" he said before smiling down at Ratchet who scowled.

"Isn't that right, Ratchy?"

"Watchet," the Sparkling growled before groaning.

"Megatron," Soundwave suddenly said. "Incoming call from the Autobot Base."

"Ah, I though they'd be calling," Megatron said knowingly.

"Their not getting my Sparklings," Skywarp said hotly, clutching a spluttering Ratchet and Ironhide.

"They're not going to, Warp," Thundercracker said patiently while Megatron said "Of course not, Skywarp."

"Starscream," Megatron barked suddenly and the white Seeker sauntered over.

"Yes, oh mighty Megatron?"

Megatron bestowed a tight smile on his Second, luckily for Starscream he was in a good enough mood to ignore his insolent tone. He then eyed the group of Sparklings as he said to Starscream.

"Bring me Elita."

Starscream complied, scooping up a protesting Femling and brought her over to his leader. Megatron took her and settled her on his lap, with one hand around her now tiny waist so that she was leaning back against him.

"Open the channel," he ordered Soundwave who replied in his monotone "As you command, Megatron."

Megatron managed to keep from grinning widely at the sight of Prime's worried face but only just. Instead he adopted a friendly smile, the kind which frightens small children, and said.

"Prime, what a pleasant surprise."

Prime's optics were fixed on Elita who was squirming with embarrassment but they soon focused and narrowed at Megatron.

"What's going on Megatron, what have you done to them?"

"I haven't done anything," Megatron said in mocking outrage. "I'm just holding this lovely little darling."

Megatron leaned down and planted a quick peck on the top of her head, knowing it would make Prime's blood boil. It did.

"Take your hand off her," Prime said coldly, glaring with his blazing blue optics.

"But I don't want to, Prime," Megatron replied snidely. "I think I like having little Lita on my lap."

Before Prime could angrily retort or punch the screen, his SIC stepped forward and coolly eyed Megatron.

"What is all of this about, Megatron?" he asked calmly.

"_This,"_ Megatron stressed delicately. "Is for that trick you played on us. I bet you didn't know that Skywarp desired Sparklings and when you so cruelly denied him, why, I had to do something."

"So we got him his Sparklings," Starscream added spitefully, tugging Skyfire forward by the hand. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see," Prime replied, optics blazing their quiet fury and promise of retribution. Megatron sneered.

"You can try, Prime. Now however, I think it's off to bed for these little dears," he said as Elita involuntarily yawned. "It's way past their bed time."

"Come on babies," Skywarp cooed, hoisting Chromia into his arms with Ratchet. "Baba will put you to bed."

With one last sneer at the screen, Starscream followed, roughly pulling Skyfire with him. With a sigh, Thundercracker took Ironhide by the hand and then picked up Elita from Megatron's lap and balanced her on his hip.

"Love you," she called as she was taken away.

"I love you too, Elita," Prime managed to say before Soundwave cut him off.

_Author's note. Yes I know 'blood boil' isn't the best term when talking about transformers but it's the best I could come up with. Next time, the Sparklings endure a day with their baba. Till then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, remember if you have a suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me and I should use it._

_Remember, the Autobots don't just look like Sparklings, they think like Sparklings, just so things make sense. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire gloomily followed Starscream as the three Seekers led the way through the Nemesis's corridors. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened, he was _a Sparkling. _He knew the Decepticons had come up with some, quite frankly, ridiculous inventions but this had to take the proverbial cake.

He glanced up at Starscream and mentally winced, he was _so_ small now. He was so used to towering over everyone who wasn't Omega Supreme or a combined gestalt, that this feeling was very disconcerting. Of course, he was still bigger than the other 'Sparklings', by about a head, so at least some things never changed.

As they turned sharply down a corridor, Skyfire stumbled and Starscream viscously yanked him up, causing the little Shuttle's Spark to twist in pain. Obviously, the Seeker wasn't willing to let old grudges go, given Skyfire the distinct feeling that if he had to spend all his time with him, he was going to be very unhappy. They were supposed to be enemies but in his Sparkling state of mind, he just couldn't think why.

His optics travelled up ahead to where Skywarp was walking, Chromia and Ratchet in his arms. Ratchet was looking thoroughly grumpy, unfortunately, his scowl made him look kind of cute, so the overall effect of outrage was ruined. Chromia was sympathetically looking at a point over Skyfire's shoulder.

Curious, Skyfire looked back and saw a sullen Ironhide being led by the hand by Thundercracker who had Eilta in his other arm. The little pink Femme was looking very miserable, and judging by the way her lip was trembling, was trying not to cry. Skyfire thought it was very mean of Megatron to have done that to Elita, showing her she wasn't with her beloved Optimus then having her taken away. He'd have to say something about how mean that was.

He couldn't dwell as Starscream gave him another yank when he saw the Shuttle's attention was diverted and with a sigh, Skyfire focused in front of him. This wasn't going well.

Sometime later the five Sparklings found themselves in Skywarp's room. Once Ratchet, Elita and Chromia were back on their feet, Starscream chivvied them into an adjoining room while the other two Seekers started looking something out. Inside this slightly small room was two berths with raised sides and it took only a moment for the Sparklings to realise that they were cots.

"Aw, hell no," Ironhide groaned at the sight. This earned him a light cuff on the back of the head.

"Oh, hell yes," Starscream sneered nastily as he bent down to pick the little red Mech up and deposit him in one of the cots. He did the same with Ratchet and Skyfire, though he made sure to drop the little Shuttle harder than was necessary. Now he turned to the two Femmes who were glaring fiercely at him.

"Why are you being so mean to poor Skyfire?" Chromia demanded as Elita nodded her agreement.

Starscream simply sneered as he said.

"Oh, I haven't even begun yet."

"Skywarp won't let you hurt him," Ratchet pointed out as he peeped over the side of the cot.

Reaching forward, Starscream patted Skyfire, hard, on the head.

"Who said anything about hurting?" he said in a silky voice. "I certainly am not going to do anything that might injure dear Skyfire."

Before they could say anything, Skywarp and Thundercracker came in. In their arms were blue and pink blankets and as they came in, Skywarp who was carrying the pink ones went straight over to the Femmes.

"Come on babies, tell for bed," Skywarp said gently scooping Elita then Chromia up to pop them into their cot. While he tucked them in with their soft pink blankets, Thundercracker did the same with the little Mechs. Starscream just stood to the side, wearing a horrible smirk.

"Night night, my darlings," whispered Skywarp as he kissed his Femmes before going over to the other cot and doing the same.

"Say goodnight to your uncle Cracker and uncle Screamer," he said softly as he pulled the blue blanket up.

The Sparklings grinned at the looks on the two Seekers faces at the names.

"Night uncle _Screamer_, uncle _Cracker_," they said in their sweetest voices.

Starscream fumed while Thundercracker shook his head at the delighted expression on Skywarps face.

"Now get to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow," Skywarp said as he stood up. As he followed the others out the door he said.

"If you need anything, I'm just in this room."

And with that, he was gone, closing the door so that only florescent stars on the ceiling shone with light.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, next time, the Sparklings need a check up and are told the rules of the Nemesis but how will they take them? Find out next time._

_A note from a reviewer._

_Baby Skyfire: *starts kicking me because I called him a baby* I'm not a baby! I'm not a baby!  
_

_Haluwasa2: *picks him up* "You need a time-out."  
_

_Skyfire: "I'm not actually a sparkling!  
_

_Haluwasa2: "Does it look like I care. I'm enjoying this."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Inspired by all those cute Youtube videos about baby transformers. Sequel to 'The Autobot Prank.' You might want to read that in order to understand the story._

_Enjoy and please review. _

"Why is Screamer so mean?" Chromia demanded as the Sparklings lay in their cots. Despite how tired they actually were, none of them wanted to sleep just yet, though they knew it wouldn't be long till they dropped off.

"Cause he's a slagger," Ironhide said hotly as Skyfire said sadly. "He's really upset with me but I don't understand why."

"What are we going to do?" Elita said quietly as she snuggled close to Chromia, wishing Optimus was with her.

"Find a way to get back to normal," Ratchet said firmly. "Pwimus, I'm not staying like this forever."

Ironhide giggled.

"Didn't know you lisped, Ratchet," he sniggered as Ratchet elbowed him.

"Shut up, it's not funny," he grumbled as there came a sound of sniffling from the Femme's cot.

"Elita,"Skyfire asks softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Elita whimpers as Chromia hugs her. "I just miss Optimus, I want him here so much."

"He'll get us back," Ironhide said firmly. "You wait and see."

Whimpering softly, Elita falls into recharge, the nights events finally catching up. Yawning, Chromia said, "We won't let them beat us, will we Hide."

"Not on your life," the little red Mech said fiercely but tiredly as sleep started to work it's magic on him too. Soon both him and the little blue Femme were asleep.

"Ratchet," Skyfire says softly. "I'm scared, I don't want Starscream to hate me."

"He won't," Ratchet said firmly. "I'm we'll make sure Starsweam doesn't twy anything either."

"Thank you," Skyfire says as his optics close and he goes to sleep. Ratchet smiles as he feels himself falling into recharge.

"Your welcome."

Some time later.

"Rise and shine," came a cheery voice from out of nowhere.

There was a chorus of groans and mumbles as the Sparklings woke, and lay blinking as their room's light was turned on, Skywarp was in the doorway beaming.

"Aw," he said as he came over to peer into their cots as they lay there, rubbing their optics. "Don't you look so cute."

"Out you come my darlings," he said fondly as he lifted both Elita and Chromia out and set them, yawning, onto the floor. After he had done the same with the little Mch's, he led them out of the room, to where Thundercracker was waiting. Skyfire breathed a sigh of relief, at least Starscream wouldn't be starting on him first thing.

"I'm hungwy," Ratchet groused as he rubbed blearily at his optics. Skywarp patted his head.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting some nice Energon once we're at Hook's," he said smiling.

All of the Sparklings froze.

"Hook?" Chromia repeated, optics widening. "Why do we have to see him?"

"To get your check ups," Thundercracker said firmly, stepping forward to take hold of Ratchet's and Skyfire's hands. Skywarp took hold of Elita's and Ironhide's, telling Chromia to take Ironhide's hand. She did so and the Sparkings were led out of the room.

Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any other Decepticon's about so they made it to the Med Bay without incident. Waiting for them, however was Megatron and Starscream, as well as the Medic Hook.

"Swell," Ironhide grumbled as Megatron sneered down at them.

"Well, hello again. I hope you all had a good recharge," he said with a smirk as he patted Chromia's head, chuckling at she snapped at him.

"Mia," Skywarp scolded as he lifted Elita onto an examination berth. "That's very naughty."

"Never mind, Skywarp, I'm sure you'll teach her good manners soon enough," Megatron said as the other Sparklings were popped onto the table as well. Chromia stuck her glossia out at him.

As Hook started scanning them, Megatron drew himself up, the better to sneer down at them.

"I think some rules are in order. What do you think Starscream?" he said turning to his SIC.

"Oh yes, Megatron, definitely some rules for these little miscreants," he replied, his optics glinting.

"Firstly," Megatron said. "You will obey any order you are given." Chromia put up her hand and said, "Even stupid ones?"

"Secondly," Megatron continued, optics glinting dangerously. "No insolence."

"You will speak when spoken to," Starscream cut in, as Ratchet pointed out, "You don't."

"And no back talk."

"No running madly about."

"No stuffing yourself with treats."

"You will address us all with respect."

"Even Starscream?" Elita piped up which both Mech's ignored, though Starscream looked furious.

"You will go to bed on time, and go straight to sleep."

"No touching what is not yours."

"No trying to escape, no trying to contact the Autobots."

"You will eat what you are given, and that means all of it."

"No biting, kicking, punching or fighting of any kind."

"You will have a bath every night, or more if you need it."

"Awww," Groaned Ironhide as Hook peered at his optics. "No fair."

"No tantrums, no screaming or trying to get attention in any other form."

Megatron paused before saying, "Understand."

"Yes," they all grumbled as Thundercracker nudged them.

"Good because if you disobey in any way you will be punished," Megatron warned before saying, "Well, Hook?"

"They're all healthy, there have been no complications," replied the Decepticon Medic as he straightened. All the Sparklings and Skywarp looked relieved. However Hook wasn't finished.

"But since they're reverted back to their Sparklings states, they're going to need jabs, there's too many microcode's on this Planet."

"What," yelped all the Sparklings as Megatron and Starscream sneered.

"Don't worry," Skywarp said, hugging them. "Me and TC will hold your hands as Hook and Starscream give you your jabs."

"Starscream's giving us jabs?" Skyfire asked, trembling slightly.

"Oh yes," was the sneering reply from the red Seeker. "But don't worry. I'll be gentle."

_Author's note. The Sparklings get their jabs next chapter. How will that go? Find out next time__. _

Skyfire: "I ain't cute!" *tries to kick me again, but I pick him up beforehand* 

Haluwasa2: "I think you need a nap." 

Skyfire: *begins to struggle* "No not a nap! I don't need a nap! I just took one in the chapter!" 

Sparklings: *doubled over laughing*


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. What going to happen with the Autobot Sparkling's injections? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

"No, I'm not coming down."

Five minutes previously, the Autobot Sparklings had just been told that they needed jabs to counter any pathogens that could be about. Exactly a minute after that, they had been told Starscream would be the one giving the injections. And judging by his leer in Skyfire's direction, he wasn't going to be gentle about it. But just as he had advanced on them, Skyfire had given a shriek of terror and had used his miniature thrusters to shoot upwards in a panic.

This meant that two minutes after they had been told about the jabs, Skyfire was now hanging from a rafter up in the very high ceiling. And he hadn't yet been persuaded to come down.

"I don't want a jab," he wailed as he clung to the metal beam he had grabbed.

"Come on Sky," Skywarp said holding his arms up, ready to catch the little Mech if he fell. "It won't hurt and then you'll be all better, no nasty viruses will be able to get you."

"He's going to hurt me," wailed Skyfire, unwilling to let of to indicate who, but they all knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah," Ironhide agreed. "Ah bet he's got a blunt needle and all."

"Hide," Chromia groaned as Skyfire let out another wail at this statement.

"Of course it isn't blunt," Starscream said in an impatient tone, but still smirking. "I have better things to do, than spend all day trying to shove needles into little brats' posteriors."

"You'll still make it hurt," whimpered the poor little Shuttle.

"Well, it is a rather _big_ needle," Starscream said spitefully but Skywarp whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be mean, Screamer, you're scaring him."

"Enough of this," Megatron snapped, having finally grown tired of the situation. "Thundercracker get that brat down, Skywarp make sure those other brats of yours don't try anything."

Skywarp wrapped his arms around the four Sparklings, hugging them close as Thundercracker activated hi boosters and flew up to where the whimpering Shuttle was hanging. Taking a gentle hold of him, he said.

"Come on now, you need your injection."

"No," Skyfire said stubbornly, clinging even tighter to the beam.

Thundercracker sighed, he could almost feel Megatron's irritation rise, and none of them wanted their leader losing his temper. So he did the only thing he could, though he felt guilty about it. He started tickling Skyfire's sides and also under his arms.

"No, no...ah...no," Skyfire yelped as his body shook with barely repressed giggles.

Thundercracker didn't stop, he carried on mercilessly tickling the little Sparkling who started to lose his grip, now unable to stop laughing. Finally Skyfire could bare it no longer and his grip slackened, allowing Thundercracker to pull him off the beam.

"No, no, no, no," bawled Skyfire, kicking his little legs as Thundercracker brought him back down.

"Put him on the table," Starscream ordered, stepping forward with the needle at the ready.

Hook took Skyfire off of Thundercracker and laid him on his front on the table, holding him down as the Shuttle tried to struggle. Thudercracker went to stand with Skywarp, making sure the other Sparklings didn't try to interfere.

And in no time at all, the poor Shuttle's rear was exposed and ready for Starscream's needle. As Starscream advanced slowly, he always had a flair for the dramatic, Ratchet wracked his processor, trying to think of a way to save his friend. And as he looked over at Hook who had a firm hold on a sobbing Skyfire, an idea suddenly clicked.

"It's okay Skyfire, you'll be fine, after all I'm sure Sweamer knows what he's doing even if Hook doesn't."

Hook stiffened.

"What did you say," he growled as he surveyed the small white Mech who just shrugged.

"I'm just saying," Ratchet said coolly but with a sly glint in his optics. "That if you're not up to such a simple procedure, maybe it is better that Starsweam does it."

"Why you..." Hook snarled and leaning forward he snatched the needle out of Starscream hands and positioning it just at Skyfire's aft, he said. "I'll show who's up to it."

Skyfire yelped as the needle went in, but Hook was quick and efficient, meaning it was out before Skyfire could focus on the pain. Ignoring Starscream's spluttering, Hook turned to look smugly at Ratchet, as Skyfire sat up, rubbing his backside.

Ratchet just smirked.

"Well, now that you've got the needle, you might as well do the rest of us," he said, smugly.

Hook blinked, seemingly realising that he had been tricked but determined to show how good a Medic he was.

"Get the rest of them ready," he said gruffly as the Sparklings grinned in triumph.

Once all the injections had been done, Skywarp gave them all a small cube of special Energon that Hook had prepared and they all drunk it done greedily. Starscream had stalked off to attend to his duties, furious that he had been thwarted and vowing retribution.

Holding Elita and gently rubbing her back, Skywarp said.

"How'd you like to see the rest of your new home?" he asked the other Sparklings as Elita gave a small burp.

"Yeah," they all said happily, even Skyfire was smiling now.

Once they were all ready, Thundercracker and Skywarp took their hands and started leading them towards the door.

"Now remember, you have to be on your best behaviour," Skywarp said cheerfully causing Megatron to roll his optics.

"Do you really expect them to behave?" Hook asked sardonically as the two Seekers left with the Sparklings.

"Of course not," Megatron said with smirk. "But I'm still going to punish them if they don't."

And with that he turned and strode out the Med Bay to attend to his duties. The reason he hadn't punished any of the Sparklings for their naughtiness was that he had been more interested in seeing how they acted. But he wouldn't be so kind next time.

_Author's note. Fun and mayhem ensue in the next chapter. Till then._

_And now from Haluwasa2_

Me: "Aw... Baby Ratchet is so smart and cute!"

Ratchet: *tries to kick me, but I pick him up* 

Me: *puts him in chair* "Five minutes. Skyfire you've got three left." 

Skyfire: "This is ridiculous..." 

Me: *pinches his cheek* "Is duh wittle baby so cute? Yes he is, yes, yes he is." 

Skyfire: "You are really creeping me out."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. What mischief are the Sparklings going to get up to? Read on to find out and remember, suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"And this is the Computer Room," Skywarp continued as he and Thundercracker led the Sparklings through the Nemesis corridors. After the excitement of the Med Bay, the tour wasn't as interesting as it normally would have been.

"But I'm afraid you're not allowed in there," Thundercracker added to Skywarp tour guide. "Megatron's orders."

The Sparklings all groaned in annoyance, that's why they weren't enjoying themselves, essentially, they weren't allowed to go anywhere, except for a few spots like their room and even then they were meant to have supervision.

"This sucks," Ironhide grumbled under his breath to Chromia who was holding his hand, while he was holding Thundercracker's. On the blue Seekers other side, ratchet scowled in agreement.

Up ahead, Skyfire and Elita were being led by Skywarp, who was almost skipping with happiness at spending time with his Sparklings. He didn't know why nobody thought of this sooner, Autobots made such cute Sparklings. Hmmm, he wondered if any of the other Decepticons fancied any, oh wouldn't that be great, then his little babies could have some friends.

Skywarp grinned goofily, tonight when his little ones were all tucked up, he was going to keep a close watch on the Mechs in the Rec Room and see if any of them was feeling.....broody.

"Is there anywhere we can go?" Ratchet asked, cutting through Skywarp's train of thought, thoughts that would probably have his comrades running for the hills.

"Yeah, what are we going to do when you're working?" asked Elita, curiously as she figured they wouldn't be able to hang out with the Seekers when they were on duty.

"Oh, I think Starscream's come up with something," replied Thundercracker, making Skyfire wince nervously, guessing whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Aw, Sparkies," Skywarp cooed, pausing to hug both Skyfire and Elita. "I'd know it's hard when I leave you but we've got everything sorted for you."

"Can't we just look after ourselves?" asked Ironhide as Ratchet muttered, "Can't exactly fly away."

"Oh, Sparkies, you're much too young to be left on your own," Skywarp said gently. "What sort of a parent would I be if I left you where you could get hurt by dangerous equipment?"

Ratchet and Ironhide grumbled a bit about being able to handle themselves, but even they had to concede Skywarp had a point. They still didn't like it however.

At that moment, there was a commotion up ahead, and round the corner came Rumble and Frenzy who were fighting each other, with Buzzsaw egging them on. The two Cassettes were literally rolling along the corridor as they fought, all the while calling each other bad names. Skywarp quickly dropped Elita and Skyfire's hands so that he could cover their audios.

Thundercracker didn't bother, Ironhide and Ratchet were looking oddly cheerful all of a sudden as they listened and watched the two fight. However, the Cassettes, especially Buzzsaw's squawking was getting on Thundercracker's nerves so he barked.

"Enough."

Amazingly, they did, Buzzsaw landing with annoyance as the other two Cassettes looked up from the floor. The instant they spotted the Sparklings, they grinned evilly and got to their feet, brushing themselves off. With identical sneers, they looked the Sparklings up and down before.

"Well, well, if it ain't the Autobabies," Rumble smirked.

"Is the widdle babies having a widdle walk before they need to be tucked up in bed for a widdle nap," Frenzy cooed in a ridiculous baby voice making the Ironhide and Ratchet glare.

"Come here and say that," Ironhide snarled trying to stride forward but prevented by Thundercracker.

"Heh, so tell us," Frenzy said. "What it's like being small and helpless"?

"Gee, ah don't know, you'd two would know better than us," Ironhide sneered as Ratchet said.

"Yeah, after all at least we can gwow up, you two are going to remain shwimps all your life."

"Why you," the two Cassettes both yelled and lunged forward.

In the ensuring mess that followed, Skywarp jumped out of the way, cradling Elita and Skyfire while yelling for everyone to stop. Meanwhile Thundercracker was trying to prevent Ratchet and Rumble having a go at each other but this was proving difficult. He had been unable to stop Ironhide and Frenzy who were now rolling on the floor, hitting each other as hard as they could. Buzzsaw just sat, enjoying it all. There was a lot of shouting and wrestling going on until finally.

"Cease and desist," a deep voice rumbled.

Both Ironhide and Frenzy paused, both in the acts of punching each other. Thundercracker looked up as Ratchet and Rumble finally stopped trying to tear into each other at the sight of Soundwave striding towards them.

At a glare, both Rumble and Frenzy jumped to attention as Buzzsaw flew to his master's shoulder. Soundwave idly stroked him as he surveyed the scene with a disapproving air.

"Query: What is going on?"

"We were just showing Warp's Sparklings around," Thundercracker said as Skywarp said.

"When we came across _your_ kids fighting and then they attacked my babies."

"Is this true?" Soundwave said sternly to which Rumble and Frenzy protested.

"Nah, we were just messing around, it was them."

"Yeah, they were being smart with us, that pint sized punk Ratchet and Ironhide."

Soundwave silenced them with a look before they could carry on. His graze swept the group and for some reason, he became even sterner.

"Where is the Sparkling named Chromia?" he asked in an ominous voice.

Everyone gaped at Soundwave for a moment before spinning around by to their, well Skywarp and Thundercracker's alarm, she was nowhere in sight. Ironhide looked dumbly down at the hand that had previously been holding hers and said.

"Aw, hell, ah didn't notice her go."

"Oh no," Skywarp cried, wringing his hands in panic. "Where'd she go, my precious baby?"

"We'd better go look," Thundercracker said with a sigh but Soundwave put his hand up.

"Negative, you have Sparklings to look after. Soundwave will find her and bring her to Seeker Skywarp's room," he said in his monotone.

"Um, alright," Thundercracker said with a shrug. "Come on," he said to Skywarp, who nodded and they both took the hands of their charges.

"Make sure you find her," Skywarp implored Soundwave as they set off. Soundwave just inclined his head.

As they disappeared, Soundwave turned to his Cassettes who instantly looked repentant.

"Rumble, Frenzy, return," he said firmly as they groaned but did as he said.

Once they were back in his chest, he set off to find the missing Femling, who unknown to any one, was already in trouble.

_Author's note. Ah, ha, what will happen next, what has Chromia gotten herself into? Find out in the next chapter, which will be posted on Sunday. Till next time._

_Yes, you guessed it, it's Haluwasa2_

Me: "Chromia, I am giving you direct directions here. Once you are out of trouble, hopefully you can get away by yourself. Escape, get to the ark. Do not stop, do not pass go, do not collect $200."

Skyfire: "She's not playing Monopoly, you know." 

Me: "You are cruisin' for a bruisin'." 

Skyfie: "That doesn't scare me." 

Me: "Fine, Do you WANT to go back in the time out chair. 

Skyfire: "NO!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. So, what's going to happen in this chapter? Last we looked, Chromia had managed to sneak away from her erstwhile guardians and is now roaming the Decepticon base. Read on to find out what happens._

_Enjoy and please review._

"I can't believe this," Skywarp wailed to Thundercracker as they walked. "I took my optics off her for just a moment, and then she's gone."

"It's alright, Warp," Thundercracker said soothingly. "Soundwave will find her and bring her back, you wait and see."

"Where do you think Chromia could have gone?" Skyfire asked as Skywarp pulled him and Ratchet along.

"Who knows," said Ironhide as Elita said, "Chromia's my best friend, she can handle any Con she comes across."

"Not to doubt her any anything, but she's still Sparkling sized," Ratchet pointed out grimly. "And that unfortunately makes her vulnerable."

Chromia's POV.

Meanwhile, totally obvious to the trouble she was causing, Chromia happily snuck along the Nemesis corridors. It had been boring up till now, being dragged along to see the Nemesis, only to be told they couldn't go anywhere, touch anything, blah, blah, without supervision.

Where was the fun in that? So when Ironhide and Ratchet had started fighting Rumble and Frenzt, she had slipped away to do some exploring on her own. And you never know, maybe she could even find a device to turn them back into adults. And so with this cheerful thought in mind she hurried along, nonetheless listening out for any Decepticons that might be about.

She saw an open door and crept inside. To her delight, there was a box of Energon treats and she quickly rushed forward to sample some. In order to get at them, she had to first shove a chair against the table they were on and climb up, but it was well worth the effort. The treats were lovely little purple cubes and very tasty, as she found when she ate some.

However, she wasn't greedy, she didn't eat all of them, just half the box. And she also made sure to tuck some away in sub-space for her friends later on. She giggled as she jumped back down and shoved the chair away, they'd never know it was her.

In an even better mood than before, she set off again in an even better mood than before. But as she made her way along a deserted corridor, the sound of voices alerted her to the fact it wasn't going to be deserted for much longer. Quickly but silently she charged up the corridor, but to her dismay most of the doors were locked and she needed to hide now.

To her relief, she finally found one and dashed in. With a sigh of relief she slowly turned and froze in horror at the sight that met her optics.

"Well, well, what's this, this?"

Optimus's POV.

Optimus grimly brooded as his officers sat discussing ways to get their comrades back. Jazz and Blaster were all for Mirage scouting out the Nemesis to see how feasible a rescue operation might be. Prowl agreed that they needed more information but since there were Sparklings involved he was advocating extreme caution.

Optimus just nodded whenever anyone looked at him, somehow he couldn't summon the energy to take part in the discussion. He just couldn't get over what had happened to his beloved it was almost too much to take in. And unfortunately, none of the others really knew what he was going through as none of them had lost their mate.

Except maybe for Wheeljack, he and Rathcet weren't together or anything but they were very close. Which wasn't really surprising considering they'd built the Dinobots and done many other projects together. Optimus listened with a half an audio to Wheeljack's suggestion that he blow the Decepticons up or something of that nature.

"So like I was saying," said Wheeljack hotly. "We go in there with a little TNT, grab the kids while they're distracted and high tail it out of there. What do ya think..."

"Where him Ratchet?" came a voice from right behind Wheeljack.

They all spun around to see the Dinobots in their robot form standing there, looking peeved. Optimus had a nasty feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Grimlock, guys, what are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked, rushing forward.

"Him Ratchet meant to give us check up today," Slag said grumpily, eyeing the Autobots gathered in the room.

"Yesssss," Swoop hissed. "Check up today."

"Ah, well, see that's going to be a bit of a problem," Wheeljack said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Why?" Grimlock demanded, obviously annoyed that he wasn't getting answers.

"Because he and some others have been taken by the Decepticons," Wheeljack said, sorrowfully.

The Dinobots optics darkened in anger and Grimlock growled.

"Them Decepticons have him Ratchet?"

"I'm afraid so Grimlock," Optimus now said. "Along with Elita, Ironhide, Chromia and Skyfire."

The Dinobots grumbled angrily at this as Grimlock annouched.

"Me Grimlock fight Decepticons and get him Ratchet back."

"And others," muttered Swoop to which Sludge nodded.

"Wait, wait, you guys can't just go charging over to the Decepticon base," Wheeljack cried, grabbing hold of Grimlock's hand, the only bot apart from Ratchet who was allowed to do that.

"Why not," demanded Grimlock irritably.

"The situation is more complicated than you know," Prowl said as he turned to Jazz.

"Jazz, show them the footage."

Jazz complied, putting on the security tape of the Cassettes running off with the Sparklings. The Dinobots watched with frowns on their faces. Finally, Grimlock said.

"Why you show us film of little baby bots when me Grimlock thought we were watching film about him Ratchet and others?"

"See that small white one?" Jazz said pointing to which the Dinobots nodded.

"Well, _that's_ Ratchet."

The Dinobots froze and they now stared intently at the screen as the scene of the Sparklings being kidnapped played over and over.

"The Decepticons turned our friends into Sparklings," Optimus said grimly. "And have taken them for their own."

For a long moment, the Dinobots didn't speak or even move. And then Grimlock roared.

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave strode rapidly through the Nemesis corridors, searching for the so far, illusive blue Sparkling Femme named Chromia. He was confident of finding her, what he wasn't so sure of was whether or not she'd get into trouble in the mean time. But with the data he had on her, there was every probability that she would.

Spotting one of the Stunticons up ahead, he held up his hand for the Mech to stop and asked.

"Query, have you seen a light blue Sparkling wandering about?"

"Sparkling? That one of Skywarp's brats?" Wildrider asked as he stopped, it seemed he wasn't in any hurry for once.

"Correct," replied Soundwave as one of his Cassettes grumbled within his chest. Mentally he glared at the offender which happened to be Rumble, he and his brother could stop in his chest for their behaviour. He didn't want those Autobot Sparklings picking up bad habits from his own kids, how embarrassing would that be.

As Wildrider started to shake his head, indicating that he hadn't seen Chromia, there was suddenly an audio piercing scream that echoed along the corridor. Both Soundwave and Wildirder spun around, it was the sound of a Sparkling in distress.

Soundave charged forward, seeking where the sound was coming from. He calculated it was coming from the third down up ahead of him and went for it, Wildrider at his heels. But as they both skidded to a halt outside of the room, they got the shock of their lives as they looked inside.

"Bad bugs, bad, bad bugs."

Soundwave felt his jaw drop ever so slightly behind his face mask as beside him, Wildrider was gaping at the sight. There was Shrapnel holding an angry blue Femling at arm's length as his brother Bombshell just stood there cowering. Said Femling had a large metal rod which she was using to hit the poor Insecticon holding her over the head, while yelling.

"You very bad, I hit you, you bad bug,"

"Ow, ow, ow, stop that, that," Shrapnel hissed with a wince, somehow unable to put her down and get away from her stick. Then again, Insecticons weren't known for their sense so it wasn't really that surprising.

Beside him, having gotten over his shock, Wildrider was now grinning at the sight. Even Soundwave couldn't help but quirk a small smile before turning serious. The situation needed to be diffused, now.

"What is going on here," he demanded and the Insecticons turned to him in relief.

"Thank goodness you're here, Soundwave, wave," Bombshell said getting up and edging away from the spitfire that was Chromia.

"This little hooligan snuck into our room and attacked us."

"Aw, has the little Autobrat Femme got you all scared," Wildrider said scornfully, causing them to scowl.

"You take her if you're so clever, clever" Shrapanel hissed as he held the kicking and still hitting Femling out to the two Mechs in the doorway.

"Nah, it Soundwave who wants her," the Stunticon said with a shrug, backing away slightly.

"I don't need you," Chromia said scornfully as she hit Shrapnel again. "I can handle these bugs by myself."

"No doubt," Soundwave said sardonically as he reached out and took her off a grateful Shrapnel. Plucking the rod out of her hands, he said.

"Why were you hitting them?"

"They said they were going to eat me," the little Femme said indignantly. "So I showed them whose boss."

Soundwave didn't say anything as he beckoned a reluctant Shrapnel and Bombshell to follow him as he started down the hallway. Wildrider followed as well, no doubt eager to see someone in trouble. As he walked, the tall dark blue Mech suddenly noticed that Chromia's mouth was stained. She noticed his scrutiny and innocently said, "What?"

"You Femling," he replied simply. "Are in a lot of trouble."

_Author's note. If any of you are wondering about how I write the Insceticons, I swear that's how they talk in the cartoon, repeating the last word. Next chapter, the Sparklings find out what it means to be punished and we see more of the Dinobots who aren't happy. Till next time._

_You all know what time it is, it's Haluwasa2 time._

Me: *letting the kids play because they finally got to come off the chairs*

Chromia: "At least you didn't get hit by Megatron, Ironhide, he's probably worse than Soundwave. But I wouldn't want to be spanked by Soudwave either." 

Ironhide: "I don't want to find out what it is like to be spanked by Megatron." 

Me: "You poor things." *gives them energon treats*


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. I've just found out that only Shrapnel talks in that funny repeating the last word way, but to be perfectly honest I can't tell the difference between any of the Insecticons. So let's say in this version, they all talk like that._

_Warning for corporal punishment. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Chromia gave her best glower, as she was held by the Soundwave, at the leering Decepticons. Everything had been going so well, then Soundwave had come along and ruined it. She was currently in the Command room as they all waited for Skywarp and Thudnercracker to bring the other Sparklings along.

There wasn't much talking, Megatron and Starscream seemed content to sneer while Soundwave was completely silent. The few other Mechs in the room were talking quietly to each other, waiting for the inedible confrontation. Wildrider in particular was grinning, looking forward with barely suppressed glee at what was happening.

Finally, the two Seekers along with the Sparklings arrived.

"Baby," cried Skywarp, pulling Ratchet and Ironhide as he rushed up to Soundwave. Reaching out to kiss her forehead, he said delightedly.

"I was so worried, where were you?" he scolded as Chromia looked a little embarrassed.

"Just exploring," she mumbled to which Starscream snidely demanded.

"Did anyone say you could go exploring?"

"Nobody said I couldn't," retorted Chromia to which Ratchet and Ironhdie high fived.

"Oh really," Megatron said in a silky voice. "Could it be you've forgotten the rules so quickly"?

"What rules," Chromia said sulkily.

"Our sure dear Skyfire can remember some of the rules," Starscream said, bestowing a tight smirk on the little Shuttle.

Skyfire frowned but he knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't answer, Starscream was just waiting for the excuse to punish him.

"We have to go to bed on time," he recited, making sure not to mention the rules Chromia had broken.

"Have at least one bath, eat what we're given, no trying to contact the Autobots and no back running madly about," Skyfire finished, not liking the smile on Starscream's face.

"I think you've forgotten a few of the more important rules," Starscream said to which Megatron nodded with a nasty smile.

"Indeed Starscream," the grey Mech said before looking and Soundwave.

"Perhaps you could tell us what she was doing and what rules she broke, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded and in his monotone voice said.

"Sparkling Chromia snuck away while her guardians were distracted," he begun as Ironhide said hotly.

"Yeah, distracted by your kids fighting."

"After wondering around, Chromia tried to hide in Inescticons room and when they apprehended her, she started hitting them."

"Way to do go Chromia," Ironhide called out in approval, getting a smile from the little blue Femme and glares from the Insecticons who hissed.

"Bad Femme hit hard, hard."

"Hidey, that's not a good thing," Skywarp scolded as several Decepticons sniggered at the nickname.

The little red Mech blushed but folded his arms defiantly. Starscream, who was clearly enjoying himself, said in a voice of such utter condescension that Elita just wished she was big enough to smack him.

"Let's see," he sneered. "You run away, you were cheeky and you started a fight. That's three rules you broke, Femling."

"Wow, Starscream did you add that up all by yourself," Elita said sarcastically causing several Mechs to grin at her sass. Starscream's face darkened and he said sternly.

"Watch your mouth, unless you want the same as your 'sister.'

"That is not all," Soundwave said as Elita stuck her tongue out at Starscream.

They all looked at Soundwave as he pointed to her stained mouth.

"Chromia also consumed numerous Energon treats."

"It was just one or two," Chromia protested as Starscream shook his head.

"That's not the point, my dear," he said as Megatron nodded.

"You broke the rules," Megatron now stated, his optics glinting evilly.

"And that means you have to be....punished."

Wheeljack's POV.

"Wait guys, wait," Wheeljack cried, grabbing hold of Grimlock trying to stop him and the other Dinobots from charging out of the room and going to the Nemesis. The Dinobots had not taken the fact that one of their creators was now a Sparkling well and were now hopping mad.

"We go get daddy Ratchet back," Sludge said stubbornly as poor Wheeljack and a few other Autobots were dragged along.

"We need a plan, man," Jazz stated as he held onto Slag, not making any difference at all. "We can't just rush in there, guns blazing."

"Me Grimlock no need gun," the big T-Rex who was still in robot form, said contemptuously.

"Me Grimlock smash Decepticons, cause me Grimlock strong."

"We know that, Grimlock," Blaster panted as he held onto Swoop. "But the kids could get hurt if we barge in there, you don't want that do you?"

The Dinobots paused and then Grimlock grudgingly nodded.

"Okay," he grumbled. "We no go. But you Autobots better come up with plan or we Dinobots go anyway."

With a last grumble the Dinobots stomped off, back to their quarters. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, that was one less thing to worry about.

"Well," said Wheeljack , moping his brow. "I don't suppose things can get much worse."

At that moment, Bumblebee popped his head in.

"Wheeljack, Moonracer's on the line, she wants to know why Elita and Chromia haven't called like they were meant to," the yellow Mech informed the Autobot Scientist. "She wants to talk to you."

"And things just got worse," Wheeljack groaned, dreading the conversation with his mate.

Skywarp's POV.

Skywarp watched miserably as his little Femme was handed over to Megatron to be punished. He couldn't believe one of his babies was being punished, but he couldn't do anything about it, they needed to learn not to be naughty.

At least Megatron wasn't making him do it, he thought as he hugged Elita and Skyfire to him, he didn't think he could bare to hit one of his little Sparklings.

"What are you going to do?" Elita asked with wide optics as a struggling Chromia was draped over Megatron's knee. He looked up as he held her in place.

"She is going to be disciplined for disobeying the rules."

"To hell with the wules," growled Ratchet as Thundercracker held him firmly. "You've no wight."

"I have every right," Megatron said he started to raise his hand.

Ironhide cursed and tried to get at him but Starscream held him back.

"Don't bother, brat, she's getting what coming to her," the Seeker said cruelly.

And that's when Ironhide sunk his teeth into Starscream's hand.

The Seeker shrieked in pain, trying to bat the little red Mech off but Ironhide grimly held on. It took the combined efforts of Soundwave and Thundercracker to make him let go. Starscream clutched his bleeding hand, a look of pure rage on his face. Megatron had paused just as he was about to start, his hand was hovering in the air as he watched the scene.

"No one talks about my mate like that," Ironhide said hotly as he glared at both Starscream and Megatron.

Starscream breathed heavily as Skywarp, Elita, Skyfire and several Decepticons stared in shock. Though most of the Decepticons got over it quickly and just sat back to enjoy what was going to happen next.

"_Hey what's happening, dad," _Rumble asked as Frenzy pleaded, _"Can we please come out,_ _we'll be good."_

Soundwave sighed and relented, letting his kids out of his chest. They gawked at the sight that met their optics, Starscream glaring daggers at Ironhide while Megatron was posed to start spanking Chromia.

"Soundwave," Starscream said through gritted teeth. "Take this little brat over your knee....NOW."

Soundwave had no choice but to do as ordered, the Seeker looked ready to explode with rage. Sitting down, he reached for Ironhide and was handed him by Thundercracker who then stood back. Rumble and Frenzy winced in sympathy, their dad was a hard spanker.

"Such heroic nonsense," Megatron mused as he brought his palm down, hard, on Chromia's little rear.

As she cried out, Soundwave did the same with Ironhide and though the little Mech didn't cry out, it was clear it was very painful. Elita whimpered as her best friend and her mate were mercilessly spanked and Skywarp held her close.

"It's okay," he whispered as the Sparkings cries tore through his Spark. "It's going to be alright. You'll see, everything will be fine, I promise."

_Author's note. The Decepticons discuss what life is like now they have Sparklings and also about how well the first days gone. All of this and more in the next chapter, till then._

_Take it away, Haluwasa2._

Me: "Good job showing those Insecticons whose boss, even if you did caught, Chromia!" 

Chromia: "Thank-you. Just doin' what I do best." 

Skyfire: "Can I get off the chair now?"

Me: "No,"


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Sorry for shortness of chapter, the next one will be longer._

_Remember, don't hesitate to give me suggestions so I can write more._

_Enjoy and please review._

"There, there baby, it's okay," Skywarp cooed as he held a crying Chromia close to him, her poor little rear was almost glowing after the spanking she had gotten from Megatron.

Beside Skywarp, Ironhide was being hugged by Elita and a had a 'I won't cry' look on his face. Ratchet was giving the Decepticon leader his dirtiest look while Skyfire stood close to Skywarp, wary of Starscream's temper, the Seeker was still fuming about his bitten hand was no doubt looking for an excuse to lash out. And unfortunately, Skyfire was his favourite target.

Rumble and Frenzy were actually looking sympathetic and weren't sneering in the slightest as they stood close to their creator Soundwave who had handed Ironhide's punishment. The other Decpeticons watched with varying degrees of interest, though the Insecticons were now looking smug that the little spitfire Femme had been punished. Though of course they knew their fellow Cons weren't going to forget that they had been bested by a _Femling._

"Alright, that enough of that," Megatron said finally, apparently growing bored. "Skywarp, take your kids back to your rooms, and settle them."

"Yes, sir," Skywarp said, beckoning to the other Sparklings as he headed in the direction of the door. Thundercracker started to follow but Skywarp turned and said with a sad smile.

"It's alright, I can handle it."

And with that the little group left the Command Room, just as Hook entered. He raised a brow at the sight of Starscream holding his bitten hand but didn't say anything, just walked right over. As he took Starscream's hand and examined it, he said dryly.

"So which one was it?"

"Ironhide," Starscream spat as Hook cleaned the bite. "The little brat bit me because his precious mate was being punished."

"Hmm, I'm surprised they got into trouble so fast," Hook said sardonically. "I thought it would be at least a day before I had to treat anyone."

"Well they are Autobrats," Scrapper said with a sneer.

"They're not that bad, actually," Thundercracker said coolly. "Shame some of us can't get over past grievances."

"Meaning me," Starscream hissed as his hand was dabbed with antiseptic. "Getting sort for the little brats, are you Thundercracker?"

"They're just kids, Starscream," Thundercracker replied calmly. "There's not much point in you carrying on this silly vendetta you have with the Shuttle."

"No point?" spluttered Starscream. "That little brat betrayed me, and I will make him suffer."

Megatron rolled his optics as Thundercracker and Starscream started arguing, sometimes he wondered why he bothered turning those Autobots into Sparklings when he was already perpetually _surrounded_ by Sparklings.

The Sparklings POV.

"I'm sorry you got spanked Mia, but you were naughty," Skywarp said gently as he carried his little Femme to their rooms.

"It hurt, daddy," Chromia whimpered and Skywarp experienced a swooping sensation in his Spark, he hadn't been sure if any of them would ever call him that.

"I know, sweetness, but it'll get better, you'll see."

Holding her even tighter, he continued rubbing her back as they neared his quarters. Once there, he gently set her down and she was immediately surrounded by her fellow Sparklings. While they fussed over her and Ironhide, Skywarp set up some pillows in a pile in front of a screen and switched his computer on.

Quickly searching through the different channels, he found one that had a series of human cartoons, perfect for his little ones. There was an advert on at the moment, but he knew what ever show was on would start soon.

"Come on, babies, why don't you all watch some nice cartoons for a while, it'll make you feel better," he said with a smile and got them to come over and settled them down. After making sure they were comfy, he stood up and went over to the door.

"Now, can I trust you all to stay here while I pop out for something?" Skywarp asked anxiously but they all nodded yes, so he smiled and after waving goodbye, left them.

"Alone at last," Ironhide said with a sigh.

"Oh Hide," Chromia said, throwing her arms around him. "You were so brave, but why'd you do it."

"I didn't want you getting punished on your own like that," Ironhide said softly, as he hugged her back.

"I can't believe you bit Starscream," Skyfire said in awe as they all snuggled together in the nest of pillows.

"You wule, that's for sure," agreed Ratchet with a smile as the human show started.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Elita as Chromia gave a small smile.

"Yes, in fact I've got some good news."

They all looked at her as she grinned mischievously and withdrew from subspace, several sticky, Energon treats. As they gaped, she said.

"I wasn't about to forget you guys, so I hid some for later."

With a whoop, Ironhide hugged her as they all laughed at her naughtiness, especially as even Soundwave hadn't seen it coming. In no time at all, they were munching on treats and laughing away as they watched the funny cartoon.

Things weren't so bad after all.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, not sure what I'm writing in the next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't forget, suggestions are welcome. Till next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. I've chosen a classic eighties cartoon for the Sparklings. I hope you've all watched it, otherwise you may not get the references. Watch it, it is good, if slightly corny. But let's face it, all great eighties cartoons were corny._

_Remember, suggestions are welcome, tell me what you want the Sparklings, the Autobots and the Decepticons to be up to in chapters._

_Enjoy and please review._

As Thundercracker and Starscream continued to argue about the Sparklings, Skywarp walked in the goofiest grin on his face, which caught the attention of most of the Decepticons in the room. As he strolled over to Hook, Rumble asked.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?"

"She could me daddy," the purple Seeker replied dreamily. "My little Mia called me daddy."

"Congratulations," Starscream said sarcastically as he finally stalked away from Thundercracker and over to where Soundwave was working on a computer.

Throwing himself into a chair, he logged onto another a computer and started angrily punching buttons. Skywarp, however, did not notice his sarcasm or his attitude, instead he cheerfully asked Hook.

"Can I have the recipe for the formulae for my babies special Energon?"

"Sure," said Hook with a shrug, and he grabbed a data pad from a nearby table and quickly wrote it down. Skywarp happily accepted it.

"You want to fix their food, now?" Thundercracker asked with a smile. Skywarp grinned over at him.

"Of course I do, they're my Sparkies, I should be doing stuff like this," Skywarp said seriously. "After all, it's not fair on Hook when he's got other stuff to do."

This made Hook smile, and Thundercracker suspected that the Medic would be more likely to do Skywarp a favour in the near future, whether the Purple Seeker realised it or not.

Megatron, however, now asked.

"Are those brats of yours secure, Skywarp?"

"Yes sir, I left them watching cartoons," replied Skywarp causally. Seeing the look on his leaders face, Skywarp quickly said.

"I made sure to lock the door as well."

Megatron gave a small nod, obviously satisfied. From his place at the computers, Starscream said.

"I hope you won't forget that those brats need a firm hand, otherwise they'll get out of hand."

"I know that Starscream," Skywarp said with a roll of his optics. Thundercracker gave him a smile and then a nod as he left the room, to attend to his duties. After he left, Skywarp suddenly looked thoughtful and then said to the room at large.

"Hey, I have to give them a bath later, is there anyone who fancies giving me a hand?"

Almost instantly, the room emptied of most of its occupants, leaving just Skywarp, Starscream, Soundwave and Megatron. The flat look Megatron levelled at Skywarp was enough to tell him, he _wouldn't_ be volunteering. Skywarp, then turned his attention to the Mechs sitting at the computer stations. Walking over to them, he bent between them and said.

"So, what are you guys up to later?"

The Sparklings POV.

"I like Thundercats," Chromia said happily as they watched the cartoon about humanoid cats who lived on a planet called Third Earth and battled evil mutants.

"Wily Cat and Kit wemind me of the twins," Ratchet said wryly, causing the other Sparklings to giggle. There was no denying Ratchet's statement, however, the kits were funny and naughty, just like the two Lamborghinis.

"Ah never knew humans had such great shows," Ironhide said, grinning as he cuddled up to Chromia.

Elita meanwhile was snuggled up to both Skyfire and Ratchet and she was really enjoying the show. She was still being introduced to Earth culture, so this was a real treat for the little Autobot Femling. They were all relaxed now, the vivacity of youth allowing them to quickly forget that some of their number had been punished. Not to mention, the Energon treats Chromia had snitched had left them in a very good mood.

"Eeeeee," it's Mumra," Elita now squealed in excitement, as the evil Mummy villain oozed out of his sarcophagus.

"_Ancient spirits of evil, transform this decaying form....to Mumra....the ever living."_

This caused Ironhide to burst out laughing and as the other Sparklings looked at him, he said slyly.

"Heh, he reminds me of ole bucket head."

This made everyone howl with laughter as the image of what Megatron would look like if he ever heard that comparison. As the episode progressed, Skyfire asked cheerfully.

"Does everyone have a favourite character?"

"Yes," said Chromia eagerly. "Mine's Tigra, cause he's so cool, he can turn invisible."

"Mine's Cheetara," Elita said with a grin. "She can show those boys a thing or two."

"I like Panthro," Skyfire said enthusiastically. "He invents things and knows loads of stuff, he reminds me of what it was like at the Science Academy."

"I think we all know who Ironhide's favouwite is," Ratchet said with a very sly grin.

"Heh, is it that obvious?" the little red Mech said, not embarrassed at all.

"Oooh, Ironhide he's coming up," Chromia said, grabbing his arm and hugging it eagerly.

"_Thunder.....thunder....thundercats....hooooooo."_

"Yeah, go Lion-O, kick some mummy aft," Ironhide hollered as his hero charged with the Sword of Omens, held high.

The Sparklings all cheered as the lord of the Thundercats defeated the decrepit sorcerer and returned victorious to Cats' lair, with the other Thundercats. It reminded them of their own fights, the Autobots protecting Earth from the evil Decepticons, time and time again, Optimus Prime managed to defeat Megatron just like Lion-O defeated Mumra.

"Hey babies."

The kids craned their necks around as Skywarp came beaming into the room. His smile widened as he saw how happy they were, their show had just ended and they had clearly loved every minute.

The kids squealed as he pounced on them, scooping them up and rolling around on the pillows lining the floor with them in his arms. They all screamed with laughter as he tickled them and blew raspberries on their tummies. Finally, panting with laughter, Skywarp sat up and hugged them to him.

"You enjoy your show, Sparkies?"

"It was great, daddy," Chromia said, still giggling.

Her statement earned her a kiss on the cheek, as Skywarp then gave all his Sparklings a collective nuzzle. With a sigh, he fell back onto the pillows, so that the little Autobots were sprawled across onto of him. They all snuggled up to their adoptive caretaker and for the next while they all lay there.

In fact half the Sparklings were just falling asleep when the door opened and Soundwave strolled in. He stopped dead at the sight of Skywarp and his kids on the floor. Skywarp opened his optics and grinned up at the stern dark blue Mech who was currently eying him.

"Hey, Wave, what's up?"

The Sparklings all giggled as Soundwave became even sterner.

"You requested my presence, Skywarp, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yeah, thanks Soundwave," Skywarp said cheerfully as he sat up with a groan, his Sparklings spilling off of him into a giggling heap.

"Come one babies, time to get up," Skywarp said as he stood up.

"What are we doing?" asked Ratchet as he and the others also stood.

"Soundwave's and Skywarp's objective: Take Sparklings to washrooms to have a bath."

"A bath?" Ironhide groaned as his hand was taken by Soundwave, Skyfire on the TIC other side.

"You know the rules, Hide," Skywarp said as he took Ratchet and Chromia's hand, leaving Elita to take Chromia's.

"You have at least one bath every day. But after that you'll have your special Energon, and then it's beddy-by-bows for you," Skywarp said cheerfully.

Soundwave, with a look of deep resignation, led the way down the corridor. The Sparklings had no choice but to go along with the two Mechs, though Ironhide wasn't looking happy about it.

Finally they came to the Washracks and were ushered in. This room was quite small for a Washroom but they soon realised it was because this one didn't have showers. Instead, it had a long bench facing a very large tub which was set into the ground. They were led over to the bench and lifted up so that they were all sitting with their little legs dangling over the edge.

While Soundwave kept a stern optic on them, Skywarp went over to the tub and started filling it up with warm water and what looked like a lot of bubbly soap. Once the tub was filled with very foamy water, Skywarp turned around and said with a beam.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

_Author's note. How will the Sparklings first bath go? Find out in the next chapter, which will include a bit with the Autobots. Till next time._

_And now it's Haluwasa2._

Skyfire: "I'm Skyfire! Fire and water don't do well together. Guess I don't have to get a bath." 

Me: *grabs him* "No."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Thanks for all the suggestions I've had, don't worry I'll be using them. Remember, if you have a suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me._

_In this chapter, the Sparklings behave just like, well, Sparklings, all except one. Can you guess which one that is? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

"How could you lose them, I thought Red Alert was supposed to be a paranoid workaholic, and yet those Cassettes got right past him and....."

Wheeljack winced as he listened to his mate go on. She had a tendency to start yelling and jumping around when stuff went bad, but it was just her way.

Besides, he knew she was feeling guilty for not being there when her Commander and her SIC were kidnapped and turned into Sparklings. She'd been there when the Decepticons had attacked in the desert but she and the other Femmes had returned to Cybertron later in the day, before the transformation had taken place.

Eilta and Chromia were meant to be joining them in just a couple of cycles but that was unlikely to happen now. Poor Prime was going out of his mind with worry over his now vulnerable mate, at least Ironhide was there to look after Chromia.

"Listen Mooney..." Wheeljack but Moonracer overruled him.

"Don't you Mooney me, why weren't we told of this sooner and may I ask what you're doing about the situation?"

Wheeljack held up his hands in surrender.

"Mooney, we're doing everything we can but I know you can understand how delicate the situation is. They maybe our comrades but they're in Sparkling forms, whatever we do, we have to ensure they don't get hurt, even if that means leaving them with the Cons for the time being."

Moonracer's face suddenly crumpled and she said softly.

"You're right Jack, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"That's okay," Wheeljack said with a smile, his face mask was off while he talked to his mate.

"After all, with Ratchet gone, it's not the same around here if I don't have someone to shout at me."

Moonracer chuckled, as he'd hoped she would, but then she grew serious.

"Do you think they're alright?"

"They'll be fine," Wheeljack assured her. "Even Prime admits that it's unlikely that the Cons' will hurt them, they just love torturing us with worry."

"And Skywarp maybe a little crazy," Wheeljack continued before grinning. "But hey, no crazier than me, right?"

This made his mate laughed and he felt much better. Chuckling himself, he said.

"Don't worry, Mooney, Prime's sent Mirage to check out the situation and report back. With any luck, we'll have them back before the week is out."

Back at the Decepticon Base.

Ironhide grumbled as his sticky face was washed with a cloth, he didn't like this, not at all. It wasn't that he loved being dirty per say, but there were only two bots who could bath him, himself and his mate.

He certainly _wasn't_ enjoying being cleaned by _Soundwave._

Unfortunately, there had been no escape, Soundwave had scooped him up before he could jump off the bench and hide and holding the protesting Sparkling to his chest, had slipped into the water. Ironhide was now forced to sit on his lap, as the much larger dark blue Mech poured soap over him and then scrubbed.

To his left, Ratchet and Chromia were splashing each other as they messed around in the large soap filled tub. Franly he was the only one with a grumpy expression, even Skyfire was looking happy as he cuddled next to Skywarp who had Elita in his lap and was carefully washing her.

"Why can't ah do that ma' self?" Ironhide demanded as Soundwave scooped up some warm water and tipped it over the little red Mech's head, to get rid of the bubbles.

"Answer: Sparkling Ironhide would not do it properly and would no doubt try to escape," the blue Mech answered, unperturbed by Ironhide's muttering.

"Frag it all," Ironhide cursed as Soundwave made him stand so that he could wash the lower part of his body.

But before he could protest, he felt a swat on his exposed rear and he instead gave a small yelp. Rubbing the offended postiror, he turned to glare at Soundwave who was looking stern.

"Watch you're language, young one or you will find yourself having your mouth washed out," Soundwave said ominously.

Ironhide paled slightly but he still stubbornly said.

"You wouldn't."

"Answer: yes I would," Soundwave said simply. "I do not allow my creations to use such language and I will not tolerate it from you."

Ironhide scowled but didn't Say anything, he didn't want his mouth washed, it was the only part of him that hadn't been manhandled and he wanted to keep it that way. As he sulked, Chromia splashed over.

"Hey Hide, isn't this fun?"

Ironhide just glowered, not trusting himself not to curse. Chromia just giggled at his expression and said.

"Poor Hide, I know you don't like getting washed but you should try and enjoy it."

"She's wight," Ratchet said, now splashing over as well. "I wish we have something like this at the Ark."

Ironhide opened his mouth to retort but received a face full of foam. As the wet substance slowly dripped down his face, all he could see through the popping bubbles was Chromia with her hands over her mouth, as Ratchet grinned evilly.

The miniature Medic hand suspiciously soapy hand. A _very _soapy hand.

"Why you," Ironhide yelled as he launched himself at Ratchet who simply jumped out of the way, laughing madly. Ironhide plunged head first into the water but was soon up and chasing Ratchet.

Soundwave calmly let him, instead grabbing a giggling Chromia and depositing her on his lap to start giving her a proper wash. Elita and Skyfire laughed as Ironhide finally tackled Ratchet and they started having a bubble war, each trying to cover the other in the most foam.

Kissing the top of Elita's head, Skywarp said happily.

"There now, I knew you love this,"

"Yes daddy," Elita giggled as she and Skyfire were cuddled close to the Seekers warm body.

"And after this," Skywarp continued. "You'll get some lovely Energon and then I'll tuck you up in your nice warm cots, how does that sound?"

"Great," sighed Elita as Skyfire asked.

"Will you read us a story?"

"I'd love to baby," Skywarp replied softly. "I'd love to."

_Author's note. One of the Sparklings experiences some changes but what are they? Find out in the next chapter. Till then._

_And now a note from a reviewer._

_Haluwasa2: Aw...the babies are so cute._

_Skyfire: I'm on the chair again._

_Ratchet: For what?_

_Skyfire: For trying to kick her for calling me cute again._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. With thanks to Prowlsgirl for her suggestions. Remember, suggestions are more than welcome._

_Get ready to want to hug something, cause it's that kind of chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

It was the middle of the night cycle, and the Nemesis was still and silent. Everyone was asleep, they didn't generally keep a night guard, just had all the sensors on alert.

Basically, just about everyone was having a good recharge, all that is except for one small Mech.

Poor Skyfire was tossing and turning in his cot, not feeling well at all. Beside him, Ironhide and Ratchet slept peacefully, Ironhide even had his thumb in his mouth. The little Shuttle tried to control himself, he didn't want to wake the slumbering Mechs beside him.

They'd had a very eventful day, first Chromia and Ironhide had been spanked then, they'd watch a cool cartoon and then had a bath. Skyfire had been surprised by how much he'd enjoyed it but he had. Even grumpy Ironhide had had a great time in the end, and that was saying something.

Afterwards, they'd gotten some delicious Energon, Soundwave and Skywarp had taken them back to the purple Seekers room, where they'd been put to bed. To their delight, Skywarp had read them an old Cybertroian story for Sparklings and they'd loved it. After that, they'd pretty much all fallen asleep.

But a few hours later, Skyfire had woken up, experiencing some aches in his frame. He tried to ignore it but it got worse, his limbs were shaking and his legs felt sore. He whimpered softly, he wasn't sure what was wrong and that scared him, far worse than the pain.

And that's why he was just lying there, he was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. What he wouldn't give to be back in his real grown up body, then he could work out what was happening and do something about it. But no, he was trapped in this Sparkling body and just had to deal with it.

"Ow, ow," he whimpered, tears starting to form at his optics, there was a now a shooting pain in his legs, inside his miniature thrusters and he just couldn't stand it.

Pushing himself up, he crawled out of the covers and managed to pull himself to his feet, even though it hurt a little. Somehow, without waking the others, he managed to climb out of the cot, his size helping somewhat.

But as he crept over to the door that joined their room to Skywarp's, he suddenly doubled over in pain as cramps suddenly seized him. He collapsed on the floor, stifling his sobs of pain as he waited for it to pass.

"Primus, what's wrong with me," he finally gasped as the cramps left his body but leaving it shaking worse than ever.

Getting to his feet again, he made it too the door and opened it. Skywarp didn't lock the door to his room, in case his Sparklings needed anything, so getting out wasn't hard. Of course the door leading out of Skywarp's room and into the corridor was kept locked, so that they didn't try to escape or anything.

The first thing he saw in the dim light was Skywarp sprawled on his berth, sleeping sounding and peacefully. At the sight of the purple Seeker, Skyfire's resolve broke and he charged forward, scrambling onto the berth and hugging Skywarp who shifted slightly.

"Skywarp," Skyfire mumbled as his body started to shake again.

"Hmmm?" Skywarp muttered but he didn't wake.

"D, d, daddy," Skyfire suddenly cried and this time Skywarp did wake.

Blinking in confusion, he sat up to find a Sparkling clinging to him weeping softly.

"What....? Skyfire, what's wrong," Skywaro asked in alarm as he took the little Shuttle in hsi arms.

"I, I feel so ill and my thrusters are hurting," the white Sparkling whimpered. "It won't go away, make it go away daddy."

Skywarp held him for a moment, clearly still a little dazed after being woken up. But then he set his mouth in a determined line and holding Skyfire to him, swung his legs off the berth. Grabbing his comm, he punched in a number and waited. Finally someone answered.

"Meehh?"

"TC,"

"Hmmm, what?" came Thundercracker's blearily sounding voice.

"TC, I need you to come to my room," Skywarp said earnestly.

"Warp, do you know what time it is?" Thundercracker said with a groan.

"TC, Slyfire's ill and I need to take him to see Hook but I don't want my other babies waking up and there's nobody here," Skywarp said before adding. "You can sleep in my berth, I just need someone to be here."

Skyfire heard Thundercracker sigh as he clung to Skywarp but then.

"Alright, I'm just coming. See you in a minute."

As Skywarp waited for his wing mate to arrive, he gently rocked the little Sparkling in his arms, all the while reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Eventually, Thundercracker appeared and Skywarp quickly left with Skyfire in his arms. As he hurried down the corridor, he called Hook on the emergency medical channel. A moment later.

"This had better be good," Hook growled through the comm., he sounded very tired and very annoyed at being woken.

"Hook, it's my Skyfire, he's really ill," Skywarp said quickly. "He won't stop shaking and he's in pain, please, you have to help him."

There was a slight pause, then.

"Bring him to my Med Bay."

"Already on my way," Skywarp said, before signing off.

Skyfire started to sniffle, he seemed to ache even more, and the world around him was becoming a blur as Skywarp charged through the Nemesis corridors. His head started to spin, he felt sick, why were they taking so long to get there, was he ever going to feel better.

"Hook," Skywarp cried as he finally made it to the Med Bay and ran in, the Medic was waiting for them.

"Put him here," Hook ordered, indicating a berth.

Skywarp gently put Skyfire down on the berth, but held onto him as the Sparkling lolled slightly. Skyfire suddenly felt bile rising but he tried to mentally shove it back down, but it was a losing battle.

Seeing the look in Skyfire's optics, Hook quickly grabbed a bucket and shoved it in front of the Sparkling. And not a moment too soon, because Skyfire purged violently into the bucket, his body was heaving with retches as he did so.

"My poor baby," Skywarp cooed, stroking Skyfire's hot forehead as he finished purging.

"Hmmm," said Hook as he wiped Skyfire's mouth before scanning the little Shuttle.

"Yeah, it's as I thought," Hook said nodding as he finished, taking the bucket off the table so the sight wouldn't make Skyfire fell ill.

"He's got a virus."

"O, Skyfire," Skwarp said sorrowfully as he hugged the miserable Sparkling. However, Hook wasn't finished.

"That's not the only thing that's wrong with him."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Ah ha, a cliff hanger. So what's wrong with poor Skyfire, and will Hook be able to cure him? Find out in the next chapter, till then. _

_And now for Haluwasa2._

_Haluwasa2: (Holding/Huggin Ratchet, looking at chair usaully occupied by Skyfire, but you know why he's not there, rocking back and forth) Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please let him be okay._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. In this chapter we find out what's wrong with Skyfire and what the consequences could be. Sorry for shortness of chapter, I have a bit of a headache but the next chapter will be much londer. _

_Enjoy and please review._

"_He's got a virus."_

_"That's not the only thing that's wrong with him."_

"What do you mean?" Skywarp cried in alarm. "What else could be wrong with him?"

"Hang on a minute, I'll explain once I've made your Mechling more comfortable," Hook said, rushing over to a cabinet and taken out a sedative and needle.

But as he came back over, Skyfire clung to Skywarp, trembling all over. The little Shuttle's optics were fixed on the needle and he whimpered.

"No, not another needle, they hurt."

"Hold him," Hook said calmly as he reached the table.

Regretfully, but knowing it needed to be done, Skywarp did as asked, even though Skyfire was crying with pain and fear.

"I'm sorry young one, but this needs to be done," Hook said as he positioned the needle at the little Shuttle's rear. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

Skyfire gasped as he felt the needle go in and whimpered again as he felt Hook inject its contents into him. But as Hook withdrew, he could feel it taking affect as his limbs stopped shaking and he suddenly felt very sleepy.

Skywarp gently rocked him in his arms as the little Sparkling's optics slowly closed and then finally shut. At Hook's direction, the purple Seeker laid the now limp body on the berth, though not without a tear at the sight of his little Mechling.

As Hook started to work on him, Skywarp asked in a tone of greatest worry.

"So, you said you'd tell me what's wrong with him."

"Firstly he's got a virus that the jab I gave him wasn't able to protect against," Hook said before giving Skywarp a sharp look.

"Sparklings are very susceptible to infections, my jab was a broad one and couldn't hope to cover every little microbe or pathogen," Hook continued as he opened a panel on Skyfire's leg so that he could examine his thrusters.

"But what's the other thing?" Skywarp asked impatiently, practically hopping from one foot to the other.

"I tell you if you can manage to keep _calm,"_ Hook growled, giving the Seeker a ferocious glare, causing said Seeker to come to a halt.

After a moment, Hook said.

"That's better. Now about Skyfire," he nodded at the limp form.

"When he and the other Autobots were turned into Sparklings, they were literally turned into Sparklings, they don't just have Sparkling bodies, they also have Sparkling minds, understand?"

Skywarp nodded rapidly.

"Well, thankfully for most of them, their systems have accepted this and their adult abilities are now dormant, and there shouldn't be any problems."

"Most of them?" Skywarp repeated as Hook looked him straight in the optic.

"However, Skyfire's code is somewhat different from theirs, despite being frozen for millions of years, he has a much more advanced fire wall and various security, antivirus systems in place."

"To put it simply, his body is rejecting the effects of being made a Sparkling again and is trying to correct it."

Skywarp's optics had widened with horror, and he said in a whisper.

"You mean he's going to turn back into an adult?"

"If only it were that simple," Hook grimaced, closing the panel on Skyfire's leg.

"But that fact of the matter, is both his body and the Sparkling program are fighting each other and I can't say who's going to win. And this virus has only made things worse, he's going to be very ill unless something can be done."

"Please," begged Skywarp as he dropped to his knees to cradle Skyfire's body to him. "Can anything be done?"

"I'm a Medic, not a scientist," Hook said gruffly. "I'm afraid we need an expert for this, the one who invented the Sparkling program."

Skywarp looked up at him.

"Starscream," he said, a frown spreading across his features. "He's the one....but he hates my little Skyfire, he won't help."

"He'll help, if he knows what's good for him," Hook said grimly before adding. "I don't think Starscream will let him become permanently damaged, from what I've seen he just likes tormenting the Shuttle."

"Over some silly quarrel," Skywarp huffed, making Hook chuckle.

"Yep, that sounds like the Screaming one alright."

Seeing how unhappy Skywarp still looked, Hook said.

"Appeal to Megatron or Soundwave if you're worried about Starscream mistreating your little one, he won't dare try anything to horrendous then."

As Skywarp nodded, Hook continued.

"I'm afraid Skyfire will have to stay with Starscream for now, I can't risk this virus mutating and being past to the other Sparklings, they could end up experiencing the same problems as Skyfire."

"My poor baby," Skywarp whispered as he climbed onto the berth so he could hold the little Shuttle.

"Will he be okay for now, I'd rather talk to Megatron in the morning if that's possible,"

Hook nodded.

"He should be alright till then at least, I halted the process, but that's all I can do, I'm afraid."

"Thank you," Slywarp said softly as he settled down.

Hook nodded and went over to the berth he used whenever he slept in the Med Bay. He did this when he had patients, just in case they needed him. But he thought he wouldn't be needed this night, that sedative should keep the Sparkling asleep till morning, when his condition could be dealt with.

Hook really did hope that he got a good night's recharge, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be one huge processor ache.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Find out Starscream's reaction in the next chapter, till then._

_Haluwasa2: *still hugging Ratchet and rocking* "I swear if Starscream hurts him..."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. How does Starscream take the fact he'd got to look after Skyfire? Read on to find out. Anyone who likes Megatron at his most sneaky and evil should enjoy this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

"No absolutely not, I refuse to do any such thing," the white Seeker ranted as his leader watched with a bored expression as he reclined on his throne.

Megatron just patiently sat, waiting for Starscream to finish and briefly wondered what he had done to deserve such a _vocal_ SIC. He was fairly certain Prime didn't have to put up with this sort of thing, his SIC was serious and got the job done without a fuss.

He briefly cast his mind back to how this had all started.

Earlier that morning.

Megatron rubbed his forehead wearily, another day on this wet human infested planet, as he made his to the door. He was just wondering whether today would be a good day to go on an Energon raid, when he came face to face with Skywarp as he opened his door.

His immediate surprise was quickly hidden behind a scowl as he said.

"Skywarp, what are you doing here?"

The purple Seeker had better have a good reason for sulking outside his quarters.

"Please is, one of my Sparklings is ill and I need you to help me to get Starscream to fix him," Skywarp said in a rush, his hands twisting anxiously.

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"If one of your litter is ill, why isn't he with Hook?"

"Oh, he is sir but it's really complicated," Skywarp said.

Megatron sighed as he fully exited his door, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get rid of Skywarp easily. As he started down the corridor with the intent of heading straight to the Rec Room, he said.

"Fine, tell me what's wrong."

And Skywarp had explained about Skyfire condition, about how his body was trying to revert back to its adult form and also about how he could contaminate the rest of the Sparklings. Megatron listened thoughtfully as Skywarp talked, this was an unforeseen occurrence.

"So that's it sir," Skywarp finished. "Starscream' s really the only one who can look after my little Skyfire. But he hates him, he never misses an opportunity to be mean. I'm worried he might mistreat my baby."

Megatron nodded, only a fool would have failed to notice that.

"I'll talk to Starscream," he said, earning an eagerly hopeful look from Skywarp.

"I make sure he doesn't harm or generally mistreats your Sparkling, I'll send him to collect the Sparkling from the Med Bay after I've talked to him."

"Thank you Megatron," Skywarp said with a sigh of relief.

Megatron said nothing, merely promised himself he would have a good drink of Energon before he did anything involving the white and red Seeker.

The present.

Megatron was brought out of his musings by Starscream saying.

"The idea is ludicrous, I have better things to do with my time, than babysitting brats."

"You will do it, Starscream," Megatron said evenly. "And you will not mistreat him either, and if Hook or Skywarp find any evidence of such, you will face some disciplinary action. Performed by me."

Starscream scowled at this threat as he turned to face his leader, hands on hips. Megatron ignored the defiant gesture and instead said.

"I think you'll find I have some very good ideas as to what that disciplinary action could be Starscream. I assure you, once you know what that is, you'll change your mind about not having the Shuttle come live with you."

"Oh, what could you possibly do to make me change my mind?" Starscream sneered.

"Well," Megatron drawled. "For starters, I could give you the spanking you so richly deserve."

"The spanking I....."Starscream spluttered, utterly speechless. For a moment, he simply gaped and then.

"You wouldn't," he said finally with narrowed optics.

Megatron merely smirked.

"Oh, I assure you Starscream, I would. And the idea is becoming more tempting by the minute."

"I'm not a Sparkling, you cannot spank me," Starscream yelped indignantly, but this only made Megatron smirk with amusement.

After yelling a bit about how insane Megatron was, Starscream finally calmed down to see that the grey Mech was simply watching him, not reacting in the slightest. Starscream folded his arms and glared at Megatron who simply stared back, one leg across his knee.

"I don't want to do it," Starscream finally said sulkily causing Megatron's optics to narrow.

"Do it, Starscream," Megatron growled. "Or I will take you over my knee, as you are, then hand you over to the Autobots after sending them a video of your punishment and the hope that Optimus Prime will follow my example."

Starscream opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again as he saw how serious Megatron was looking. If he didn't do as ordered, the large grey Mech _would_ carry out his threat and turn him over to the Autobots _after_ a serve spanking.

Pouting, Starscream finally snapped.

"Alright, I'll take the little brat and cure him of whatever ails him."

"I knew you'd see reason," Megatron said silkily. "But remember Starscream, any hint of mistreatment and you _will_ be punished."

"Why do you care, he's just an Autobrat?" Starscream spat.

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"I don't particularly, but Skywarp does. Besides, this game is too fun to end now, which would happen if that Shuttle is permanently damaged."

As Starscream huffed, Megatron continued.

"Not to mention the fallout from the Autobots is something I have no desire for. We may be holding them prisoner, but we are not hurting them, therefore the Autobots do not have much to complain about."

"Alright mighty leader, you've made your point," Starscream said through gritted teeth. "I'll go and take the brat....I mean little darling off Hook and Skywarp's hands."

Starscream started to walk away but then paused and turned round to look at his leader again.

"What makes you think Optimus Prime would do as you suggest and..._Spank_ me?"

"Because," Megatron said simply. "I would have told him that you were responsible for his lovely little Femme being punished."

Starscream blinked.

"Elita? But she hasn't been spanked," she said in confusion.

But as he saw the grin that was spreading across Megatron's face, he said in astonishment.

"You....you'd do....something like that?"

"Glad to see your getting the picture, Starscream," Megatron said, his grin turning evil. "Now run along, my little Seeker, you have some work to do."

The Med Bay.

Skyfire's POV.

"Oooooh," Skyfire groaned as he groggily awoke, he did not feel good at all.

His whole body felt achy and shivery, and he didn't like it one bit. As he tried to rub the sleep out of his optics, he heard say.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

He lowered his hands to see Hook coming over to him, a cup of Energon in his hand. Skyfire eagerly accepted the offered cup and started sucking it down greedily, his tanks felt so empty.

As he did this, Hook scanned him and he remembered fully what had happened the previous night.

"What was wrong with me, did you cure me?" he asked the Constructicon who had finished scanning him.

"I managed to work out what was wrong with you," Hook begun as he took back the cup from Skyfire.

"But I'm afraid I can't cure you."

Seeing how Skyfire was starting to shake, Hook quickly said.

"But we've found someone who can, so don't worry about it."

He reached over and gave the little Shuttle a pat on the head as Skyfire calmed down.

"Your baba's with your siblings," Hook added as he filled in a data pad.

"But he'll see you later and so will Thundercracker."

"When can I leave?" Skyfire asked politely, he wanted to be back with his friends and watch some cartoons.

"In a little while," Hook replied, making Skyfire beamed.

However, what Hook said next, wiped the smile off his face.

"But I'm afraid you're not leaving to go back to Skywarp's quarters."

"What?" cried the Sparkling. "But why not?"

"You have a virus," Hook said gently. "And we can't allow it to be past to the other Sparklings, you don't want them infected do you?"

"No," Skyfire said, shaking his head. "But who am I going to stay with, then?"

Before Hook could answer, there came a chime from outside, someone wanted in.

"Ah, I think that's him now," said Hook as he went to open the Med Bay door. Skyfire stared in horror at the figure who entered.

Said figure looked him up and down, before saying in a voice dripping with honey.

"Hello, Skyfire,"

"Starscream," Skyfire trembled as the white Seeker slowly advanced on him, an evil glint in his optics. This was not going to end well.

_Author's note. What's going to happen now? Will Starscream keep his promise or is Megatron going to have to resort to drastic measures?_

_And how are the other Sparklings going to take it when they find out what's happened to their sibling? Find out in the next chapter, till then._

_And now for Haluwasa2, enjoy._

_Me: *sill holding Ratchet* "Starscream! If you hurt little Skyfire I am going to spank the crap outta you!"  
_

_Starscream: "You don't scare me, fleshling!"  
_

_Ratchet: "Weally? Cause shakin' like a weaf."  
_

_Starscream: "Shut-up"!  
_

_Me: "You've been warned, Starscream. You've been warned."_


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. The Saprklings throw their first proper tantrum in this chapter, how does that go? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

"No, no, no," the little white sparkling bawled, hitting his little fists on the floor while kicking his legs.

Thundercacker winced as he held a struggling Ironhide in his arms, this was not going well.

When the Aubotot Sparklings had woken up earlier, they'd immediately noticed that one of them was missing and of course wanted to know where he was. Since Skywarp hadn't been back from the Med Bay yet, it had been left to Thundercracker to explain that the little Shuttle was ill.

They'd accepted that, though they'd been worried and settled down to watch a cartoon as Thudnercracker collapsed back on the berth. Being woken up by four Sparklings yelling was not the best start to the day.

Finally, Skywarp had returned and he was instantly set upon by the four miniature Autobots demanding to know what was wrong with Skyfire. The purple Seeker had explained that Skyfire was very ill with a virus and wouldn't be able to come back while he was still infectious. They'd accepted this, though they hadn't been very happy about it.

The fallout didn't happen until they learned that the only way for Skyfire to get better was to go and live with Starscream while the white Seeker tried to find a cure.

The two Femmes had started wailing that Starscream, far from curing their friend, was going to torture him in all sorts of mean and nasty ways. The two Mechs had decided to voice their displeasure in the loudest most violent way possible.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were trying to calm them all down, unfortunately there was only two of them and _four_ Sparklings. Skywarp had his arms around the Femmes and was trying to shush them, but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was screaming his vocal cords out as he flailed on the floor and Thundercracker couldn't reach him as he was too busy trying to keep Ironhide under control And failing by the breem.

"You can't do this," Ratchet yelled. "Starscweam's gonna hurt Skyfire, he hates him."

"Let me go, let me go," Ironhide yelled at the same time, squirming madly. "Ah'm gonna punch that damn Seeker if he tried anything funny with Skyfire."

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" Chromia tearfully wailed, as Elita nodded rapidly. "We can take care of Skyfire, not that mean ole Seeker."

"I'm sorry babies," Skywarp said sorrowfully. "But there's no other option, Starscream's the only one with the knowledge to help Skyfire. I promise Skyfire won't be hurt."

"You pwomise but what about Starscweam?" asked Ratchet in a screech that would have done the white Seeker proud. "He's the most backstabbing Mech this side of the Galaxy, he's going to get out of it and be mean to Skyfire."

"No he's not," Skywarp insisted. "I spoke to Megatron earlier, he's going to make sure Starscream doesn't try anything, trust me, Megatron knows how to get Starscream to toe the line."

The two Femmes by now were a bit worn after all their crying and now just slumped in Skywarp's arms, sniffling. Ironhide, though still had some rage to burn, so Thundercracker tried a trick that he had once seen a Mech with his son use on Cybertron. Grabbing the little red Mech's ankles, he hung him upside down and waited.

Ironhide yelled even louder, demanding to be let down so that he could pound some Con, and then preferably blow something up. And he wasn't picky what he blew up as long as it was something.

Seeing that Ratchet was also going strong, Skywarp sighed and picked up Chromia and Elita to deposit them on the berth, wrapping a blanket round them. He then went over to the angry Medic, and taking him by his ankles, lifted him up.

Both Seekers waited as the two Mechlings thrashed and screamed as they were held in the unorthodox position. But finally, they wore themselves out and just hung limply, tears streaming from their optics and splashing onto the ground below.

Seeing that they were down, the two Seekers turned them the right way up and hugged them, rubbing the little Mechs back. Ratchet and Ironhide hiccupped, as they wrapped their arms around the Seekers necks and held on tightly, they felt very drained. Eventually, Skywarp said.

"There now, that's better. Everything's going to be alright," he said nuzzling Ratchet. "Let's get you some Energon and then we're going for a little walk."

The Sparklings didn't make nay ore fuss, after having their faces wiped, they obediently drank their morning Energon and in no time at all, were being led down the corridor. They held tightly to Skywarp and Thundercracker's hands as they passed various Decepticons who bestowed amused sneers on them but said nothing.

"Where are we going?" Elita finally asked as they past Bombshell who hissed in Chromia's direction. The little blue Femme just stuck her glossia out and smugly continued walking.

"To the Rec Room, me and TC have work to do today," Skywarp answered with a smile.

"What are you going to be doing?" asked Ratchet on Skywarp's other side.

"Just boring duties," Skywarp laughed. "I don't think any of us is going out today, we've got enough Energon for the moment."

The Sparklings frowned slightly at this, _going out_ meant a raid on a human power plant which the Autobots would have to defend. They didn't like to think what would happen when the Decepticons_ did_ go out, it wouldn't be pleasant.

As they were finally led into the Rec Room the first thing they saw was what looked like some sort of pen set in one corner. In the next instant, they had worked out what it was for.

"Aw hell no," Ironhide groaned. "Not a play pen."

"Language," came a stern voice and they saw Soundwave giving them a serve look as he fed Ravage and Laserbeak.

Ironhide winced, remembering how he had been spanked by Soundwave but he couldn't help but pout a little as he and the other Saprklings were led to the play pen. One by one, they were lifted into it and the four of them grumpily sat down, looking very disgruntled.

"Be good," Skywarp said, leaning in to pat them on the head. "I've left some toys and data pads for you, so you should be okay till we get back."

"You're to stay in there, understand?" Thundercracker said sternly. "If we find you out of it, there'll be no treats tonight and that includes TV, alright."

"Yes," the Saprklings mumbled, they couldn't try anything with Soundwave in the room any way.

Skywarp beamed.

"That's my babies, see you later."

And with that, he and Thundercacker left the room, leaving the Sparklings gloomily contemplating their fate.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Sparklings try to escape and we find out what's happening with Skyfire and Starscream. Till then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. Have to admit, this chapter is inspired by Rugrats, I mean, you can't imagine four Sparklings trying to escape from a play pen without thinking of that cartoon, can you?_

_Enjoy and please review._

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire trembled as he was carried through the Nemesis corridors by Starscream. Normally, the white Seeker would be dragging him along, but he was still too ill to be walking long distances. Unfortunately while necessary, this only served to infuriate Starscream even more, meaning he'd be worse to live with.

He held tightly to the Seeker's neck, not willing to look him in the optic, especially when every time he did, he was given a horrible glare. Hook had assured the little Shuttle before Starscream had taken him away, that the Seeker was under strict orders not to harm or mistreat him.

This however didn't make Skyfire feel any better, Starscream would just resent him even more. And Starscream could be very inventive when it came to exacting revenge. And the thought made the little Sparkling shiver with fear.

"What is the matter with you?" Starscream spat as he felt the shiver. He was still fuming over being made to take care of this worthless brat of Skywarp's.

"Are you cold?" he snarled before sneering. "Or are you frightened, little Sparkling?"

"No," Skyfire whimpered softly. "It....still hurts."

"Does it now?" Starscream said in a voice dripping with malice. "What a shame."

"Why are you so mad?" Skyfire asked but his question caused Starscream to stop dead, and force him away from his neck so he could look the little Shuttle right in the optic.

"Why am I mad?" he hissed menacingly. "Because I do not tolerate betrayal, my old friend, and not only did you betray me, you made me look like a fool after I saved your worthless aft from the ice. Without me, you'd still be there, unloved and forgotten."

Skyfire started to cry as Starscream spoke his cruel words, making the white Seeker sneer in contempt.

"Stop that snivelling," Starscream snarled, giving him a shake. "I will not put up with such _weakness_, any more of that and I shall give your aft a good warming."

Skyfire abruptly stopped crying, but more out of fear than anything else. As he hiccupped, Starscream sneered once more, before slinging him against his shoulder once more and setting off to his quarters. Poor Skyfire trying to suppress his sobs as he was taken, ny the furious Seeker.

The Sparkling's POV.

"We have to get out of here," Ironhide declared as he paced about the play pen the Sparklings had been placed.

"How we going to do that with Soundwave watching," Ratchet said moodily as he fiddled with a rubber wrench, apparently somebody's idea of a joke.

The four Sparkling's glanced over at one of the Rec Room tables where the silent blue Mech was still sitting. Despite the fact that he wasn't directly looking at them, they could still tell he was carefully keeping an optic on them. There was defiantly no way they could do anything with him around.

"We gotta think of something," Ironhide persisted and the two Femmes nodded.

"Surely he's not going to hang around here all day," Elita said as she idly doodled on a data pad.

They might have actually enjoyed themselves, there were looks of nice looking toys and stuff. But none of them could stop worrying about Skyfire, they just knew that he was in trouble. But the question was how were they going to rescue him?

"Hide, sit down," Chromia hissed. "I doubt Soundwave will leave while you look like you're going to try something."

With a growl, Ironhide plonked himself down, looking thoroughly moody. Ratchet passed him a ball, and Ironhide started chucking it at the play pen wall, letting it bounce back to him.

The others sighed, they felt the same way, utterly frustrated. They tried to look busy but their minds were on other things, namely how were they going to get out of this mess. What horrible torture could Starscream be putting their friend through, oh it was almost too much to bare.

"Finally," Ironhide hissed, as Soundwave stood up, sent a stern look in their direction and calmly walked out the door.

They all jumped to their feet, but as they did so, a couple of Decepticons walked into the room and they froze. But luckily, they weren't bothered by the Sparklings in the corner, they only seemed concerned with drinking some Energon while watching human TV on the big screen on one wall.

"Perfect," Chromia smirked as they went over to the where the two ends of the play pen joined.

Ratchet withdrew a small screwdriver he had swiped from Hook's Med Bay, and he went to work. Five minutes later, he had picked the lock and the Sparklings were free. They looked over to where the two older Mechs were but they were totally oblivious to everything but the show they were watching.

So getting on all fours, the Sparklings carefully crawled for the entrance, ready to leap out of sight if the Decepticons looked their way. But they didn't, and in no time at all they were outside the Rec Room. Jumping to their feet, the immediately hurried away from the room, not stopping till they were round the corner.

"How are we going to find Skyfire?" Elita whispered.

"Maybe we should split up," Ratchet suggested.

Ironhide shook his head.

"Ah think we should stick together, ah reckon it'll take the four of us to rescue Skyfire,"

"Shhh," Chromia said gently. "We don't want them discovering us."

"When we find Skyfire," Elita said, as they started creeping along. "When we get him, we can sneak back here and go back into the play pen. Those two will never know we're gone."

"And pound Screamer if he's done anything to Skyfire," Ironhide said, smashing a fist into palm.

And with that, the Sparklings set off to find their captive friend, determined to rescue him no matter what.

_Author's note. What fun and mayhem do the Sparklings get up to now that their free? Find out in the next chapter. Till then._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note. Hey, I'm finally back, did any one miss me. Sorry for not updating any of my stories but the area I'm in suffered an internet blackout and it was only fixed today._

_Anyway, it's fixed now and here is the next chapter with our favourite Sparklings. And for fans of Ravage is a what and is going to have what, I'll be updating this weekend._

_Enjoy and please review._

"So I said to him, it ain't the size that matters, it's how you use it," Deadstrip said as he and Motormaster walked down a seemingly deserted corridor.

"And he _believed _you," the large truck replied as they passed some boxes that were innocently lying on the floor.

"Yes," Deadstrip said and the two burst out into cloud cruel laughter as they turned a corner and continued on their way.

"What a afthead," drifted through the corridor as the two Mechs moved away.

There was silence and stillness in the corridor, and then something moved, one of the boxes. It was tipped over to reveal a little blue Femme Sparkling who strained her audio, listening for other Decepticons. Hearing none she quickly, threw the box off and hissed to the other boxes.

"All clear,"

The other boxes were duly tossed aside to reveal three more Sparkling, a red Mach, a white Mech and a pink Femme. It had been about half and Earth hour since they had escaped from their play pen in the Decepticon Rec Room, but progress to their destination was unfortunately slow.

They had no intention of giving up, not when their friend was in trouble but it was very frustrating, especially as they could have easily covered three times as much distance in their adult forms.

"Damnit," Ironhide cursed as they took in their surroundings. "We're getting no where fast, we gotta think of something else."

"If only we could transform," Elita siad wistfully as the Sparklings carefully crept down the Decepticon free passage.

But they couldn't, it wasn't possible for Sparklings to do so as their systems were not developed enough, not to mention they just didn't have the body mass to accomplish it. Only Younglings in the second stage could fully and safely transform, and they were no where near that age yet, they didn't even have their second armour.

"But we can't," Ratchet stated wearily. "And we're still two floors up from Starscweam's lab."

"This isn't going to work," Chromia said grimly as they peered round a corner.

"If it takes us this long just to reach Skyfire, how are we going to get back before anyone notices?"

The Sparklings all grimaced, Chromia had a point, if they were found wondering the Nemesis, they would be in big trouble. Trouble being a severe spanking and then being sent to bed early and not allowed to watch any telly. Not to mention that Skywarp would be really disappointed.

"Ah'd give anything for a pair of wheels right about now," Ironhide said wistfully as they run along the passageway before diving into an open storage cupboard.

They had to do this so they could listen out for any approaching Decepticons, but this of course slowed them down considerably. But as they paused in the storage cupboard, Ratchet gave the room a causal glance and suddenly froze, his optics alighting on a certain shelf.

"Guys," he said slowly. "I think I have an idea."

Skyfire's POV.

"Hold still brat,"

Skyfire whimpered as Starscream hovered over him, holding a large needle. When they had reached the Seeker's laboratory, Starscream had moodily dumped him on top a table and stomped off to get some equipment, leaving the little Shuttle all alone.

While he was there, Skyfire was able to amuse himself by examining the room's contents, it helped him forget the pain. With a pang he saw, that Starscream habits hadn't changed much he was still chaotic in an organised sort of way. He gave a small hiccup of sadness but quickly suppressed it, Starscream had already threatened him with a Spanking if he started crying and he didn't want that.

He hadn't forgotten how Chromia had cried after Megatron had punished her or the pain Ironhide had been in. And those two had no real grudge against the Sparklings they had punished, unlike Starscream.

So he simply admired the collection of data pads Starscream had, no doubt containing fascinating information. Despite being an Autobot, Skyfire was still a scientist at Spark and he never missed an opportunity to further his general knowledge. He wondered, would Starscream let him have a little look?

He had been awake for a few months now, but there was still so much to learn about Earth and it's many inhabitants. He started to stretch out a hand, surely a little peek wouldn't do any harm…

"Don't you dare,"

Skyfire jerked his hand back as the sharp order cut through the air like a knife. Turning, he saw Starscream had returned, his arms full of stuff. And unfortunately, he didn't look any happy than he had earlier.

Dumping what he had brought into a container beside the table Skyfire was on, he now bent over the frightened Sparkling, hands on either side of him.

"If I catch you touching any of my stuff," Starscream hissed menacingly. "I swear I will give you such a Spanking, you'll wish you were back under the ice."

"I'm sorry," Skyfire said fearfully. "I just wanted to read a little…"

"Did I say you could?" Starscream demanded, interrupting him.

"N, no," sky fire stuttered. "But…"

"But nothing, brat," Starscream snarled. "While you are here, you follow _my_ rules, got it?"

"Yes," Skyfire whimpered, wishing he was back with his friends and Skywarp.

"Yes sir," Starscream said, his optics flashing dangerously.

"Yes sir," Skyfire said quickly and Starscream now stood up properly and started sorting through the container of stuff that he had brought from the other room.

"Get on your front," Starscream abruptly ordered as he turned around, holding that big needle.

Skyfire's optics widened in horror as he took it in. And then he started shaking.

"Please, not again," he whispered trying to back away but his back hit the wall.

"Oh yes," Starscream said nastily. "And if you cause the same amount of difficulty like you did last time, you will get a good spanking _and_ a blunt needle."

Skyfire tensed, completely terrified, but knowing Starscream would carry out his threat, he quickly pushed himself forward so he was now lying on his front. Starscream, roughly grabbed him and spun him around so that his feet were facing the Seeker rather than his head.

After ordering the little Sparkling to keep still, Starscream shoved the needle into his aft. Skyfire gasped with pain, biting his lip as Starscream drew out Energon, the little Shuttle desperately tried to keep from crying.

When Starscream had finished, he withdrew the needle and looked contemptuously down at the small trembling form on his table. Grumbling, he grabbed some antiseptic and quickly swabbed where he had stuck the needle in, before giving the little bottom a slap.

Skyfire yelped and sat up, clutching his rear end as he stared in shock at Starscream who smirked at him as he removed the needle, leaving only a vial of Skyfire's Energon.

"What did you do that for?" Skyfire demanded, his lower lip trembling.

"Just something to snap you out of it," Starscream sneered as he examined his sample thoughtfully.

After taking down some notes, he laid down the sample and took hold of Skyfire and lifted him up. Before Skyfire could ask what he was doing, Starscream laid him down on a makeshift berth and once he'd done that, he grabbed a scanner.

"You will keep still and no squirming," Starscream said sternly. "I'm going to be scanning and examining you before I deicide how to…cure you. Hopefully the cure won't involve _too _much pain."

"And then I can go back with the others," Skyfire asked as Starscream started to prod him.

"No doubt," Starscream said with a sniff as he continued.

Skyfire closed his optics, started to feel very tired and sore. If only he could be with his friends, they'd make everything better, he'd be able to cope so much better if they were here.

What Skyfire didn't know was that he was going to get his wish sooner than he thought.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, find out what Ratchet has found and what happens to Skyfire. Also, we see a bit of Soundwave's parental skills in action. Till next time._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. Remember, I'm open to suggestions. Find out how the Sparklings are getting around and what Skyfire says when he sees them._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Wheeeeee,"

This was the strange cry that could be heard along one formally deserted corridor in the Nemesis. There were no Decepticons around to hear it but if there had been, they would have gotten the surprise of their lives.

Four Sparklings were speeding along in makeshift rollerblades that they had made after Ratchet discovered a set of miniature wheels in the storage cupboard they had been hiding in, and in no time at all had constructed the rudimentary skates.

"This is so much fun," Chromia gasped as they skidded to a stop at the end of the corridor, next to the lift.

The journey time had literally been slashed as they whizzed through the corridors of the Nemesis, and they had loved every minute of it. And even better, they still hadn't been discovered by the Deceptions, making this ride even sweeter.

"Now I know why Spike and Carly love it," Ironhide gasped, he hadn't had this much fun since....well the bath they'd had the night before.

"I gotta show the Femmes back on Cybertron these great...what did you call them, skates?" Elita said with a huge grin on her face as Ratchet and Ironhide reached for the lift button, which was actually quite low down.

"Must be for those Cassettes," Ironhide muttered as he managed to press the button and the lift opened.

They all piled in and Ironhide pressed the button which would take them to the level that Starscream's lab was located. Humming, they waited for the lift to take them to their destination. At least it dinged and they all trooped out. Despite the fact they could hear activity coming from several rooms, there was still no one in the actual corridor so they started sneaking along.

"Which is Starscream's?" "Elita hissed to the others.

"I think it's the last one," Rathcet hissed back. "But we can't just go into his lab, he'll have it locked."

"So how are we going to get in?" Chromia asked in a quiet voice.

"How about the ventilation shaft?" Ratchet suggested. "That always works for Spike."

"Good idea," Ironhide said. "Come one."

Going into an empty room, they made their way over to a crate and climbed up to reach the grate, after leaving their skates. In no time at all they had made it inside and were crawling along, though trying not to make too much noise.

Finally, they reached the end and peered inside.

"Skyfire," they all gasped as they saw the little bot huddled under a blanket on what looked like a make shift berth.

"Hmmm?"

The little Shuttle sat up slightly as looked around in confusion. As Chromia hissed his name again, he looked up and gasped.

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to make sure you're alright," Elita whispered down, mindful of the fact the white Seeker could appear at any minute.

"I'm fine," Skyfire mumbled, looking away.

"You don't sound fine," Ratchet said angrily, making a move to open the vent but Skyfire suddenly hissed.

"No, don't come down,"

"Why not?" asked Ironhide.

"Guys, I really, really appreciate you coming here, you're true friends," Skyfire said with a smile before he turned serious.

"I've got a virus, and it developed into something worse because of the Sparkling program. My systems are trying to destroy it but it's fighting back, but they can't be left alone, one needs to be fixed."

"Well, why can't we be with you?" Ironhide persisted.

"I'm contagious," Skyfire said simply. "As much as I'd love for you to be with me, you can't, forgive me for saying this, but you're antivirus systems aren't as strong as mine, the virus could have a devastating effect one you."

"What sort of effect?" Chromia whispered.

"You could be permanently damaged, and you might not be able to ever return properly to adult form," Skyfire said seriously. "You'd have to actually wait till time pasted and that's if you're lucky."

They all stared in horror at him before turning to Ratchet.

"Is that true Ratchet," Elita said in a whisper. "Could we be stuck like this forever?"

"There is a very high possibility," Ratchet said without pausing. "I'm afraid Skyfire's right, we can't go near him until he's cured."

There was silence for a long moment as the Sparklings digested this. But before any of them could then say anything, they heard a sudden noise coming from outside the room.

"That must be Starscream," Skyfire hissed up at them. "You need to go now, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Chromia said worriedly.

"I'm sure," Skyfire smiled back but inside his Spark tightened with fear, he had no idea what was going to happen next with Starscream.

"Go, and thank you,"

"We'll see you soon," Rathcet hissed as the Sparklings started moving away. "Get well and don't stress yourself out, we'll make sure Skywarp checks to see how you are."

And with that, they were gone leaving Skyfire all alone. He huddled once again under his blanket as he heard the Seeker approached and prayed to Primus that he was in a good mood.

Some time later.

Amazingly, they made it back without incident. Their skates helped a lot as they made the journey quick so that in no time at all they were outside the Rec Room. Carefully getting on their hands and knees, they crawled into the room where the two Decepticons meant to watch them where still watching human telly.

Thankfully, they still weren't paying any attention to the play pen, so the Sparklings easily made it back and locked themselves in again. They all sat down with a sigh, and just remained like that for several minutes, that had been a tiring journey.

"Poor Skyfire," Elita said softly as she snuggled down with Ratchet, Chromia doing the same with Ironhide.

"He'll be okay," Chromia said. "Or I'll kick Screamer's aft."

"Now, now," Came a snide voice above them. "Itty bitty babies shouldn't be saying words like that."

The Sparklings looked up to see Rumble and Frenzy grinning down at them.

"Get lost," Ironhide said tiredly but this just made the two Cassettes laugh.

"Make me, Fragger," Frenzy sneered but none of the Sparklings could be bothered so they didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, you little Slagger all tired from playing with your baby toys," Rumble mocked as he and his brother laughed, not noticing the shadow that had fallen over them.

"Rumble, Frenzy,"

The two Cassettes jumped with shock as they heard their Creator's voice from right behind them. They spun around to see that he was indeed there, with his arms folded looking very stern.

"H, h, hi dad," Rumble said nervously as Frenzy tried to grin but failed.

"I have warned you about using such language," the dark blue Mech said ominously. "You will come here and receive punishment."

"But dad..."

"Immediately,"

Soundwave's tone booked no argument so very reluctantly the two Cassettes approached him. There was no point in running, they'd be in worse trouble if they did that. The Sparklings gaped as the dark blue Mech took one over his knee and spanked hard before doing the exact same thing to the other.

At the end of it, Rumble an Frenzy were rubbing sore backsides before Soundwave ordered them back into his chest which they did with only small grumbles. Once they were in, Soundwave turned to look at the Sparklings and said sternly.

"I do not tolerate bad language, remember that young ones,"

They all nodded rapidly, having no desire for that to happen to them. Soundwave regarded them for a moment, before saying.

"Query, what are those?"

And that's when the Sparklings realised their skated were still in plain sight in their play pen. And Soundwave was staring right at them.

_Author's note. Skyfire becomes even more ill so Starscream has to work even harder to cure him with unexpected results._


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note. Skyfire becomes very ill in this chapter but what is Starscream going to do about it? Read on to find out. _

_I am now adding an extra to most of my chapters, they are part of the reviews from Halusawa2 have been sending me. Hope you all enjoy them._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"_Query, what are those?"_

_And that's when the Sparklings realised their skated were still in plain sight in their play pen. And Soundwave was staring right at them._

"Ummm," they all stalled as Soundwave looked at them sternly, waiting for an answer.

"We found them," Chromia finally said brightly.

Soundwave gave them a long hard stare in which they tried to look innocent, hoping he wasn't going to spank them. As Ironhide knew from past experience, Soundwave was a hard spanker.

But finally Soundwave seemed to relax and he just said.

"Suggestion, Sparklings take nap, _now_,"

They didn't need to be told twice, they were all pretty tired after their exploits. The four of them settled down, snuggling into each other on top of some soft blankets that had been left there for them.

They didn't realise Soundwave as he left the room was heading straight to where Skywarp and Thundercracker were working.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream glowered down at the brat he was forced to babysit when he had far more important things he _could_ be doing but no, it was under Megatron's orders that he must to this erroneous task. Orders that carried the promise of severe punishment if he didn't carry them out to the letter.

This made him even madder, Megatron had actually threatened to spank him and then send him to the Autobots asking if Prime would do the same. And the worst of it was, Prime probably _would_ do it, after all the Autobots would be mad over what had happened to some of their number and he was such a convenient punch bag.

"Bah," he snarled as he finished reading the data pad in his hand, he had just finished analysing the brats systems and Energon sample.

Now all he had to do was to correct everything which would no doubt take a while meaning he had to endure the little Slagger for even longer. And wouldn't you know it, it was time for the little brat to get feed.

"Skyfire," he snarled as the form under the blanket trembled. "Get out of here this instant."

But to his disbelief, the little monster didn't do as ordered. Well, he was about to get a good spanking with his Energon.

But as he yanked the cover back, he reeled back in shock. Skyfire was sweating, literally sweating as he shook with trembles and sobs. As Starscream stood there, unable to move, Skyfire looked into his optics. Except Skyfire's optics were glazed over and were almost white with fever.

Before Starscream could speak, Skyfire launched himself at the shocked Seeker and held onto him tightly.

"Daddy," the little Shuttle cried clinging to Starscream like he was going to disappear.

"Make it stop, daddy, please make it stop,"

"I'm not you're..." Starscream started to say but it was then that he felt Skyfire's forehead against his chest.

Ice gripped his Spark as he was almost burned by the heat coming off the little Shuttle, Skyfire was ill, dangerously, life-threateningly so. And if he didn't do something about it this very instant.....

Somehow he managed to get the howling Sparkling to let go so he could inject a sedative and then start applying coolant to the little Sparkling's form. His anger was forgotten in that moment, this was his patient and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Feverishly, he worked to bring the fever down, Skyfire's condition was deteriorating at a much faster rate than he had been anticipating. Finally he succeeded on bringing the Sparkling's temperature down to a safe level but Skyfire was still delirious and shaking.

Wiping his own forehead which dripped with coolant, he panted slightly as he considered the options available to him.

The problem was that though Skyfire had a strong antivirus system, it was being overtaxed trying to correct the Sparkling program meaning the original virus that Skyfire had contracted had slipped past and was now wreaking havoc. If Skyfire got worse, his antivirus could be destroyed from the inside and that could have dire consequences.

It was unfortunately thanks to that Sparkling program, but Starscream couldn't change it, not while Skyfire was in this state. He had to find some way to get both the Sparkling program and the antivirus to leave each other alone without destroying them both.

There was only one option as he could see it, he needed to invent a second program which would do just that.

For the next few hours that was what he did, as well as taking care of Skyfire. By the time midnight came around, he was exhausted. Not only was it tiring trying to invent something brand new, he had to look after the little Shuttle.

This met feeding him, cleaning up after him, washing him, taking temperature, making sure he was sleeping, the list simply went on. At one point, he'd had the weeping Sparkling clinging to his chest like a primate while he typed at a computer, making sure the calculations for his formula were correct.

But at long last he was done. His optics trailed to where Skyfire was moaning in his sleep, it had taken him ages to achieve something resembling a peaceful recharge for the little Sparkling. Starscream was just having a quick drink of Energon before he continued.

But how was he to proceed now? Unlike the Sparkling program which had little risk (Ignoring the bit about Skyfire falling ill), this one was much more volatile. And he had a feeling that to administer it to an ill Sparkling without it being properly tested would be the worst possible thing he could do.

It seemed there was only one solution, this program had to be tested.

Calmly he injected the program into his arm and waited for his systems to accept it. Once that was done, he walked over to a secure cabinet and typed in a code. When he was in, he took hold of a strange looking gun and walked out with it.

With a sardonic, "Here goes nothing", he aimed it at himself and pulled the trigger.

Some time later.

Skyfire woke with a start and promptly purged into the bucket right next to him. Sobbing as he wiped his mouth, he tearfully gazed around, no longer with delirium. But what he saw right in front of him made him think he should rethink that last thought as he screamed.

To be continued.

_Author's note. We see what the results of Starscream's plan and there is also a bit with the Sparklings and Skywarp. Till next time._

_And now it's Haluwasa2._

_Me: OH MY GOD!_

_Ratchet: Umm... I twink she's going mwental. *chair now has Skyfire plushie on it*_

_Chromia: Starscream is making her worse._

_Me: *picks up Ratchet* Everything's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. *hyperventalating*_

_Ratchet: Aw, Pit. With Skyfwire gone I've become the wone she cwings to. Skyfwire come back!_

_Me: Skyfire? Where?!_

_Ratchet: Oh brother..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note. What has Starscream done to ensure that Skyfire is cured and what about the other Sparklings, are they going to get into trouble again? Read on to find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter.

"Pipe down," the figure in front of Skyfire snapped. "You'd think I was a Sharkticon that was going to devour you the way you're carrying on."

"But, but, but," the poor confused Shuttle stuttered as he stared in disbelief at the sight in front of his optics.

He was ill, he was delirious, there was no way that this could be real, it was just impossible.

"But what," sneered Starscream as he bestowed a contemptuous look on the gaping Sparkling.

Well that was real enough, Starscream seemed to do nothing these days but sneer and look contemptuously at his former partner. But none the less, the vision just couldn't be true, it just couldn't........could it?

"Well, are you just going to sit there all day gawking?" demanded the sneering Mech....no, not Mech, _Mechling._

For the Seeker standing before Skyfire was not a full grown Mech but an exceedingly cute red and white _Sparkling_ with little wings and thrusters. This was why Skyfire was finding reality a bit difficult to grasp at that moment.

"You're a..."Skyfire started to say but as Starscream's optics flashed, he quickly changed tack.

"Why?"

"I needed to test something out," Starscream said in an unconcerned voice, turning away.

"And before you ask," he snarled over his shoulder just as Skyfire was going to do precisely that.

"I was testing the cure that I have devised for you. My antivirus is similar to yours so I was the perfect test subject."

"But....why are you a Sparkling," Skyfire couldn't help but ask, this was all just too confusing.

"You were too ill for me just to give it to you," Starscream said flatly as he walked over to a table and climbed up on a chair.

Turning back to face Skyfire as he sat, he said.

"I needn't to test the results on a Sparkling and since none of the other Autobots have as a good a system....well, i think you can work out the rest."

Skyfire couldn't say anything, he felt himself choking up. Without thinking, he jumped off the berth and raced over to where Starscream was and leapt up to throw his arms around the scowling Seeker.

"Oh, Starscream, you did that....for me," Skyfire sobbed as he clung tightly to the smaller Sparkling as tears flowed down his face.

"No, I did it so that Megatron would not punish me and Skywarp wouldn't wail about losing one of his brats," Starscream hissed as he tried to shove the bigger Sparkling away.

But Skyfire wouldn't let go, he just sobbed that Starscream didn't hate him after all, causing the little Seeker to roll his optics. Such nonsense, it was so....childish.

"Hook," he said, giving up on pushing Skyfire away and simply activating his comm.

"I've perfected the vaccine for Skywarp's brat but I am unable to administer it, will you come and do it?"

"Why can't you?" the medic asked suspiciously over the comm.

"You'll understand why when you get here," was all Starscream would say before cutting the connection.

Some hours earlier.

Skywarp's POV.

"Skywarp,"

"Oh hey, Soundwave," the purple Seeker greeted as he turned around to the TIC approaching where he and Thundercracker were working at a desk.

They had been the last few hour taking inventory, and were now writing up their results. Skywarp had been his usual cheerful self, except he worked nearly twice as hard as normal. As his Trine mate knew, he was on fire to return to his Sparklings and wanted to finish as early as possible.

"What's up," Thundercracker greeted as Skywarp said.

"Are my Sparklings okay, they're not being naughty are they?"

"Sparklings fully functioning," Soundwave stated, meaning they were completely alright which made Skywarp grin. But then Soundwave said.

"However, I suspect they have been up to mischief,"

As Skywarp's face fell, Thundercracker said.

"But you don't know?"

"Affirmative,"

"So what makes you think they _have_ done something?" Skywarp asked, a little confused.

"Answer, Sparklings looked worn out and have human contraction called roller blades which they were reluctant to explain," Soundwave said before adding.

"Suspect they have been wondering the base,"

Skywarp groaned as he said.

"They probably tried to go and see Skyfire, I'll have to talk to them."

"Sounds like their okay for now," Thundercracker said gently. "Let's finish the shift, and then we can take them back to your room."

"Okay," sighed Skywarp as he turned to Soundwave.

"Thanks for telling me, you didn't punish them did you?"

"Negative," replied the large blue Mech as he turned and walked away, leaving the two Seekers.

"I hope there's nothing reason for those roller blades," Skywarp said with a sigh. "I don't want to have to punish them."

"They do need to learn about obeying us," Thundercracker said gently, as he paused in his reading of a report.

"I know, I just...don't like it," Skywarp sighed again as he returned to work.

A few hours later.

Skywarp smiled tiredly as he entered the Rec Room, there were his babies, happily playing with their toys and laughing together. They stopped as they spotted him and rushed over to the edge of the play pen, looking excited.

"Daddy," Elita and Chromia cried as he rushed over to him.

"Hey babies," he grinned as he unlocked their play pen and let them put.

To his never ending delight, they all rushed out and hugged him, even Ironhide. Laughing, he led them from the room and through the Nemesis corridors. By now, he was confident that he could handle them without fear they'd try to get away which was why Thundercracker wasn't with him.

"Did you have a good day?" Elita asked as she and Chromia clung to his hands, the two Mechlings holding thiers.

"It was alright," Skywarp smiled. "But boring without my Sparklings."

"Weally?" Ratchet asked as Elita started swinging his and her hands.

"Definitely, you're all the light of my day," Skywarp replied causally which caused all of the Autobot Sparklings to have teary optics for just a minute.

After they got back, he gave them their evening Energon and while they happily ate it, he called Starscream. He'd been worried all day but Starscream quickly assured him that everything was under control, and no, he wasn't being mean.

He did warn Skywarp not to call for till at least the next day as Skyfire had become sicker and he needed to concentrate on making him better. Skywarp felt both relieved and worried as he switched his comm. off.

"Is Skyfire okay?" Elita asked, having heard who he was calling.

The other Sparklings looked expectantly at him.

"Yes, he's fine, just a little poorly now," Skywarp replied softly.

"But he didn't seem....."Ironhide started to say before clapping his hand over his mouth.

Skywarp sighed.

"You went to see him earlier didn't you?"

They looked at each other before Ratchet said.

"Yeah we did. But he said how he could make us ill if we came near him so we left."

"We just wanted to make sure he was alright," Chromia said in a pleading voice. "Please don't be mad."

Skywarp stared at them all for a long moment before gathering them for a huge hug.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you all," Skywarp sighed as he held them close.

"Do you understand why I couldn't let you be with him?" he asked softly as he kissed the tops of their heads.

"Yes," said Ratchet softly.

"I realise I probably didn't make his condition clear enough to you, so I'll overlook this, this time," Skywarp said, releasing them to look them straight in the optic.

"But I _will_ have to punish you if you do something like this again," he added seriously and they all nodded their understanding.

For the rest of the evening, they watched human cartoons and then he read them a bed time story before putting them to bed. As he went to his own bed, he wondered how Skyfire was doing and sent a pray to Primus that he would be okay.

The next morning.

Skywarp woke to the beeping of his comm. With a groan he on-lined his optics just long enough to fumble with his comm. and switch it on.

"Skywarp here," he sighed into it.

"It's Hook, I'm at Starscream's quarters,"

This made Skywarp sit up and waken up a little.

"What's happened?" he asked in alarm.

"It's alright, Skyfire's better now," Hook said calmly and Skywarp sighed in relief.

"Oh that's great Hook, so you want me to come pick him up?"

There was a pause as though Hook was hesitating. Then he spoke again.

"Yes but....there's something you should know. Starscream had to take a rather drastic step to ensure Skyfire was cured."

"What kind of step?" Skywarp asked, not liking where this was going.

"He's turned himself into.....a Sparkling."

_Author's note. How does Megatron react to the fact that Starscream is now a Sparkling? And wait, what about the Autobots, what have they been up to? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note. The Autobots are finally in this story again. And how does Megatron react to Starscream's....transformation? Read on to find out._

_Sorry for shortness of chapter, the next one will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skywarp gaped at the sight that met his eyes as he stood in the doorway of Starscream's lab. Barely half an hour before, he had been woken by Hook telling him that Skyfire was all better and could be picked up.

But that hadn't been all Hook had told him. After Skywarp had managed to shake himself of his shock, he had asked if it was safe to bring his Sparklings along as he didn't want to disturb Thundercracker again.

Hook had said yes, so he'd spent the next five minutes waking up his babies and getting them ready. They'd been very excited to learn that Skyfire was now better and had been on fire to go to the lab. So he'd taken them with him, and once they'd reached the lab, they had all rushed inside to hug the waiting Shuttle, who had laughed with joy.

But Skywarp had been distracted by the sight on the table just behind them. For there with a look of boredom sat Starscream. And he was a Sparkling.

"How did this happen?" Skywarp said in disbelief as he finally walked into the room to scoop Skyfire into his arms and hug him.

His other Sparklings turned around to see what he was talking about and their jaws dropped. It was Hook who answered as he calmly scanned the white Seekerlet.

"Starscream was forced to turn himself into a Sparkling to test the program he had invented for Skyfire. Skyfire was too ill to receive an untested program," he added as Ratchet opened his mouth to speak.

"He did that for me, daddy," Skyfire whispered as he held tightly onto Skywarp's neck.

Starscream sniffed and looked away, as though to deny that kindness had anything to do with it. There was a pause and then Ironhide burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked, his lips twitching with suppressed amusement.

"Ah can't wait to see how Megatron takes this," the red Sparkling sniggered causing Chromia and Elita to snigger as well.

Starscream groaned softly but didn't say anything causing Hook and Skywarp to raise their brows. It seemed Starscream was much quieter as a Sparkling.

"I suppose..."Skywarp said slowly. "That we'd better tell Megatron about this."

Starscream buried his face in his hands.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron eyed the purple Seeker in front of him with open suspicion. Skywarp had a very guilty look on his face, one that didn't bode well. Hook also looked wary though he hid it much better than Skywarp, and Thundercracker just looked resigned.

Megatron's optics look downwards at the Sparklings who were milling about at the adults feet and not looking worried in the slightest. In fact Ironhide and Ratchet looked a little...gleeful.

He saw that the Shuttle Skyfire was there, meaning he was all better. This amazingly meant that Starscream had actually done as he had been ordered to, and not tried to find a way around it. Speaking of Starscream.

"I see that your Sparkling is all better Skywarp," Megatron began, still eying the Seeker.

"Yes sir, Starscream fixed him up good as new," Skywarp said with a grin, giving Skyfire a very fond look.

Megatron's optics narrowed.

"I'm surprised he isn't here gloating over his success."

"Ah, well sir," Skywarp began nervously.

"There's been a bit of incident involving Starscream and so um....yeah...he's...."

"Out with it Skywarp," Megatron growled as Ironhide and Chromia giggled.

"What has he done?"

It was Hook who answered.

"In order to cure Skyfire he was forced to take a drastic step."

"And?" Megatron said, rapidly losing his patience, why were they all skirting around the subject.

The three adults looked at each other, the Sparklings giggling madly now, even the Shuttle's lips were twitching a little. Megatron's optics flashed and with a sigh, they stepped out of the way and let their leader see what was behind him.

Megatron's jaw dropped.

There, right in front of him was a white Sparkling with red highlights. Its red optics had been staring at the floor but were now raised to defiantly glare at him.

Megatron exhaled and then inhaled, and then.

"_Starscream!"_

Mirage's POV.

The spybot carefully made his way through the Nemesis but stopped when he heard the echoes of a loud roar. He froze, it sounded like Megatron but he couldn't make out what had been yelled.

Mirage shrugged, it wasn't important, what was important was that he needed to find a place to stake out and wait for the end of this cycle. He was on a mission, and nothing could distract him from it.

The plan was that he would find out what the Decepticons in particular Skywarp, did with the Autobot Sparklings during the day and also where they slept. With this information they could come up with a proper plan for rescuing their comrades. Hopefully Perceptor and Wheeljack could find a way to change them back into adults and they could all put this while mess behind them.

It hadn't been easy getting in, security had seemingly been doubled but at long last, Mirage had managed it. Not only were the Decpeticons wary of Autobot infiltration, there hadn't been much traffic coming in and out of the Nemesis which made it harder to get into.

Mirage ducked into a room to quickly gaive a report before he continued. A small team was close by so the signal wouldn't be too powerful and would not be picked up.

"Cloak to Saxophone, do you read me?"

"Saxophone to Cloak, reading you loud and clear," came Jazz's voice over the comm.

"I'm inside and am now trying to find a place to lay low for a while," Mirage said quietly into the comm.

"Any sigh of the stars?"

Stars were codename for the Sparklings.

"Negative, but I'm in the lower levels, their likely to be much higher up," Mirage replied calmly.

"I'm going to do some stargazing later tonight," Mirage continued.

"Alright, report back when you've found something. Saxophone out."

Mirage sighed as he closed the link, now it was just a question of doing what he had said. Never before had he been in a situation involving Sparklings, even if said Sparklings were former comrades.

Oh well, on with the job, no doubt he'd learn something later.

He didn't know just what he was going to learn.

_Author's note. Megatron deals with the Starscream situation and Mirage does some snooping, but how does that turn out. Find out in the next chapter._

_And now for Haluwasa2_

_Ratchet, Ironhide, and Chromia: I scream for Starscream! I scream for Starscream!_

_Starscream: Stop it! It's annoying!_

_Skyfire: *managed to talk me out of permanetly keeping on the chair* But it's funny!_

_Starscream: No it's not._

_Ratchet, Ironhide, and Chromia: I scream for Starscream! I scream for Starscream!_

_Me: What's wrong, Starscream?_

_Starscream: They're harassing me._

_Skyfire: I wouldn't call it harassing per se..._

_Starscream: Stop helping._

_Me: Will you three behave or I'm putting you on the chair._

_Skyfire: Yes! No chair for me!_

_Me: Yet..._

_Skyfire: **..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note. Megatron has a good rant and Mirage does some snooping._

_I don't own Transformers or Thundercats, their respective owners do._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"_Stupid,"_

"_Half brained,"_

"_Witless,"_

"_Imbecile,"_

These were a few of the choice words Megatron was currently yelling as he ranted at his SIC who took it with a 'are you done yet' look on his face. The Sparklings were looking a bit more sympathetic, though Ironhide still looked amused.

"Sir, that's not very nice," Skywarp couldn't help but say as Megatron paused for breath.

As Megatron turned an incredulous but furious look in his direction, Skywar gulped but continued.

"I mean, he's just a Sparkling."

Megatron snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know," he growled before saying.

"I swear your idiocy knows no bounds Starscream, you couldn't have found another way to test this program of yours?"

Starscream's optics flashed.

"If there was, don't you think I would have taken it," he spat. "I don't want to be a useless Sparkling but as I recall, you threatened me if I didn't cure _him."_

Skyfire looked guilty as Starscream threw out an arm, pointing it straight at him. Megatron, however, didn't look impressed.

"I threatened you with a spanking, hardly an erroneous punishment for a full grown Mech," he said contemptuously.

Starscream flushed furiously but still managed to say.

"No, you threatened to hand me over to Autobots after telling Optimus Prime that I was responsible for his little _mate_ being beaten,"

The Sparklings all gasped, Elita in particular, as Starscream's lip trembled a little at the thought of that threat. As one, they all rushed to give him a hug, though Elita turned to scowl at Megatron.

"That was a horrible thing to say,"

"Yeah, how could you say something like that to poor Starscream," Chromia added fiercely, it seemed she and the others had forgotten any previous quarrel with the Seeker in the face of Megatron's meanness.

"Poor Starscream," Megatron scoffed. "He has no body but himself to blame for this....foolishness."

"Doesn't mean you should be mean," Elita insisted.

"Enough," Megatron said abruptly, before the other Sparklings could start arguing with him.

He shot Starscream a cold look as he said.

"You're relieved of your duties Starscream, until such time as you are capable of carrying them out."

Starscream's body seemed to tremble but apart from that, he didn't reveal any emotion. Not even when Megatron said.

"Looks like you have another Sparkling to take care of Skywarp,"

"Yes sir," Skywarp said as he turned to smile at the Sparklings.

"Come on, babies, daddy needs to get to his duties."

"Can we go back to our room?" Elita pleaded, knowing Starscream was unlikely to like being gawked at in the Rec Room.

"We'll be good," Skyfire quickly said as Skywarp looked thoughtful.

"They should probably rest," Hook interjected, nodding towards Skyfire and Starscream.

This made Skywarp smile, and he said.

"Alright then, come on Sparkies,"

He held out his hand which Elita and Chromia took, Ironhide quickly grabbing his mate's hand and they set off. Thundercracker offered his hand to Ratchet and Starscream, the latter taking it reluctantly.

Starscream's scowl intensified as Skyfire grabbed onto his free hand as he was pulled along by Thundercracker. Megatron watched them go with a sour look on his face, as Hook said.

"I'm surprised Starscream did that, he knew the consequences, yet he still did it,"

Megatron let out a snort.

"Pity he can't show the same dedication towards his leader,"

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire walked with a happy smile on his face.

Not only was he all better and back with his friends, he had found out that Starscream didn't truly hate him. How could he when he had gone to such lengths to make sure Skyfire was all cured and stuff, it just went to show the Seeker wasn't as mean as he wanted everyone to think.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Starscream groushed as they were taken along the corridor.

Starscream could be so funny at times.

"I'm back with my friends and I'm not ill anymore," Skyfire chirruped before adding.

"I hope we get to watch more episodes of the Thundercats, they're great."

"_Thundercats?" _Starscream sneered.

"What ridiculous nonsense is that?"

"Oh, it's this great human show, a cartoon," Skyfire explained eagerly. "And it's all about these cats that have human bodies and they fight evil mutants."

"Oh yes, sounds positively delightful," Starscream said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Skyfire chuckled.

"You'll like it once you see it," he assured the disbelieving Seeker.

"We can watch Thundercats, can't we?" Skyfire asked Thundercracker who replied.

"I'm sure you can, but later you lot are getting a bath."

"Oh joy," growled Starscream as they continued along to Skywarp's quarters.

"I simply can't wait."

Mirage's POV.

Mirage crept along the corridor, making sure to keep to the walls.

He had been holed up in a disused store room all night and most of the day, and now he was out searching. So far however, his search had been fruitless, the objects of his quest were not to be found.

He sighed, everyone back at the Ark was on fire to find out how their comrade were doing, they hadn't heard anything since that first night they'd been taken. And it was taking its toll, Prime was shutting himself up in his office for most of the time and First Aid was stressing over not having Ratchet there.

What was worse was the Dinobots were threatening to mount their own rescue mission, so he had to find out as much as possible to stop that happening. Though the Dinobots weren't as stupid as many people believed, there was no denying they could be....heavy handed.

They were not the ones who could rescue the Sparklings, they just weren't suited to it, simple as that. That mission would require delicacy, planning, and....

"Aw dad, do we have to?"

......Not getting caught.

Mirage quickly ducked into an open room as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, he could not be found, not at this juncture.

He pressed himself beside the door, making sure he was totally still and silent. He listened hard, wondering who it was walking past. He soon got his answer.

I have given you my answer Rumble," came the voice of Megatron's third in command Soundwave and by the sound of things, he had his Cassettes with him.

"But why do we have to have it with _them,"_ Frenzy whined. "Their babies,"

_Babies?_

"Be that as it may," Soundwave rumbled. "You are still going in with them, and that is an end to it."

Mirage heard what sounded like a snicker from Ravage and then Rumble muttered.

"Shut up, Ravage,"

There came a sharp screech.

"Suck it, Beaky," came Frenzy's disgruntled voice.

"What have I said about language?" Soundwave said ominously.

"Not to use it," groaned the two Minicons as their siblings chuckled.

"Remember that, or I will repeat the lesson you learned last time,"

Mirage heard groans but the twins of terror didn't answer back, and the little family continued down the corridor.

Mirage carefully came out of his hiding place, but now very intrigued.

Frenzy had mentioned something about them doing something with _babies,_ which could only mean the Autobot Sparklings. So if Mirage wanted to find the latter, all he had to do was follow the former.

With this in mind, he hurried down the corridor, so that he could catch up with Soundwave enough to see where he was going. Thankfully, Soundwave didn't seem to be heading to any lifts which would have made the job much harder.

Eventually, Soundwave reached a door and started ushering his creations in. Mirage had to rush forward in order to duck under Soundwave's arm before the door was closed. Amazingly, Soundwave didn't notice him but it was soon apparent why.

Mirage was in the wash room and the movement of air from the steamy interior covered up his pass. But as he went against the wall, as Soundwave closed the door, he had to stop himself from gasping.

There, right in front of him was the five Autobot Sparkligns happily playing in a large wash tub, with Skywarp and Thundercracker causally leaning against the sides of the tub walls. Both had smiling expression as the little ones splashed around, laughing all the while.

As Mirage watched, Skywarp turned his head and raised a soapy arm to wave at Soundwave and co.

"Hey, glad you could join us, come on in,"

And Mirage was left gaping as Soundwave directed Rumble and Frenzy forward and into the bath. The other Cassettes milled around watching in apparent amusement, as Soundwave started scrubbing his grumpy looking Minicons.

But as time went on, the two relaxed and even started joining in with the other six Sparklings, _wait,_ six?

As Mirage stared, he saw that there was indeed a sixth Sparkling, a little white Seeker Sparkling who was a little apart from the rest despite the little Shuttle's efforts to include him.

"Holy Primus," thought Mirage as he gaped at Starscream. "How did_ that_ happen?"

This day had just gotten weirder for Aubotot spy.

_Author's note. Next chapter takes place in the Ark as the Autobots plot. Till next time._

_And now for Haluwasa2_

_Skyfire: I'm on the chair again._

_Rathet; Fwor what?_

_Starscream: He tried to kick her for calling him cute._

_Ratchet: Again?_

_Starscrem: This has happened before?_

_Ratchet: Yup._

_Me: You'd think he'd learn from the first time._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, I had some other stories I wanted to do. Plus it's getting close to exam time so don't be surprised if I can't update as regularly as I used to._

_Anyway, hope you al like this, and remember suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"There you go, princess," Skywarp cooed as he rubbed his little pink 'daughter with some sweet smelling oil.

She giggled as he did this and snuggled closer to him. Chromia giggled as she wrestled Frenzy with Ironhide in the warm soapy water.

"You smell nearly as nice as me, Lita."

"But not neawly as nice as Ironhide," Ratchet said with a sly laugh as Ironhide spluttered with indignation.

"Ah don't smell nice, take that back."

"I think you'll find you do, Hide," Elita snickered as the two Cassettes openly laughed.

"Yeah Hide, you smell like a bed of roses," Rumble said as he hung near to Soundwave's side as the large blue Mech carefully washed Ratbat with a cloth, the little Cassettes chirping with pleasure.

"Nah," Frenzy sneered as he finally escaped Chromia's grasp and rushed over to hide next to Thundercracker who was lazily leaning back.

"I think he smells like Femme perfume,"

"Why you," Ironhide said and he charged at the nearest offender who happened to be Ratchet and the two ended up wrestling and splashing each other with Rumble and Frenzy egging them on.

Skywarp laughed as he grabbed hold of Chromia and pulled her onto his lap with Elita so he could watch, while Thundercracker simply opened an optic then closed it again. Even Soundwave was relaxed as he withdrew a hand from the water to tickle Ravage who was lying nearby.

None of them noticed the gaping watcher who stood silently in the shadows of the Wash Room.

"Oh, they're never going to believe this back at the base," he thought as he continued to watch as the Decepticons happily washed and played with the little ones.

At the Autobot Base. 

Meanwhile at the Autobot base, there was a meeting in progress as they discussed their options. Prowl was the first to speak.

"As you know, Jazz and Blaster made their report a short while ago, Mirage is in the Decepticon base and has thus far avoided detection. They're waiting for his next report which hopefully will be about our comrades,"

Optimus Prime nodded, looking drawn, as he had been ever since his mate had been taken. His men hated seeing him like this but there was unfortunately nothing they could do.

"Once he's made his report, we'll have a better idea of the situation and then we can plan," Prowl continued formally, since Optimus was so depressed, Prowl needed to appear even more serious than usual.

"Would you guys be able to cure them?" Bumblebee asked anxiously, looking over at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "When we get them back I mean?"

Perceptor nervously shuffled his data pads while Wheeljack looked thoughtful. Finally Perceptor said.

"Hmm, well as this, amen, condition seems to have been caused by a type of program, I imagine it would be possible to discover how it works..."

"And then replicate it," Wheeljack cut in. "Course we'd then modify it to have the opposite effect. Since they were adults, it would be more of question of overriding that Sparkling Program than anything else."

"The only difficulty," Perceptor said sorrowfully, well aware of the hopeful looks he and Wheeljack were getting. "Would be accessing the program in order for us to examine it and come up with a solution. As you know Sparkling systems are notoriously to read."

Optimus sighed heavily.

"If only Ratchet were here," he said quietly. "He is the best at that sort of thing, First Aid just doesn't have the experience."

They all sighed, their missing comrades had left gaping holes in their daily lives which couldn't be filled. Optimus in particular missed having Elita by his side later at night when all his responsibilities threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly there was a crackle as Optimus's comm. came to life and he hurried switched it on so that everyone in the room could hear.

"Hey guys, Jazz here,"

"Jazz, what news is there," Optimus asked quickly and everyone held their breaths.

"Good, I've actually got Mirage on the line so he can give you the low down," Jazz answered cheerfully.

"Thank you Jazz, patch him through," Optimus said, looking much more alert than he had previously.

A moment later.

"Mirage here, Prime,"

"Mirage, it's good to hear from you," Optimus said warmly.

"Afraid I haven't got long, don't want the Decepticons picking up on this signal," Mirage said quickly before saying.

"I've seen them and their all safe and healthy looking,"

"Thank Primus," Optimus said softly, a sentiment that was shared by all.

"Prime," Mirage said softly, almost hesitantly. "I don't think Skywarp will easily give them up, he's _very_ attached and seems to be displaying all the signs of an actual Creator."

"Hmmm," Optimus said mumbled softly before saying. "What was he doing with them?"

"Having a bath."

There was a shocked silence in which Mirage ended by chuckling.

"It's true, he along with Thundercracker were bathing all six of them, and then Soundwave joined in, they looked like they were having a lot of fun. Ironhide and Ratchet were messing around together and Chromia and Elita were getting spruced up."

"They defiantly looked happy?" Optimus questioned, he would fel much better if he knew they weren't suffering.

"Defiantly," Mirage replied before saying. "I'm sorry, I have to go but I'll report as soon as I can with more information."

"Alright, thank you Mirage and good luck," Optimus said quickly before the connection was broken.

There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated what Mirage had told them.

"I can't believe it," Bumblebee said at last. "Them all having a bath together and really liking it."

"It is perhaps to be expected," Prowl said thoughtfully. "If they have reverted to true Sparkling states of mind, then they will react positively if they are being treated lovingly."

"Do you think Megatron would let us talk to them?" Bumblebee asked quietly. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to ask would it?"

"Maybe," Prowl said slowly. "If they are as happy as Mirage reports, Megatron might like think it would be rubbing our face plates in it if we could witness that."

"That is a good point Prowl," Optimus said standing up.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

As Optimus left the room, Prowl suddenly looked very thoughtful, so thoughtful that Inferno said.

"Hey Prowl, what's the matter?"

"Mirage said there were six Sparklings," Prowl said slowly as he turned to look at his comrades.

"But we only have _five_ Autobots missing."

_Author's note. Sorry for shortness of chapter, the next one will be longer. In the next chapter, Optimus talks to Mgatron but does he get to talk to the Sparklings? And do the Autobots find out about Starscream?_

_Find out next time, until then._

_Yep, it's Haluwasa2_

_Skyfire: *sitting in the chair* I hate the chair. I hate the chair. I HATE THE CHAIR!_

_Starscream: *getting squeezed by me in a hug* I'll trade ya._

_Me: Shush._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note. Phew, I've finally updated. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update but I got so busy with other stories and then my exams that I just didn't manage to write anything._

_But I'm back and I'll try not to wait so long to update again._

_Remember, suggestions are very welcome and anyone who gives me one will be credited._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Prime, what a pleasant surprise."

Optimus Prime was very thankful for his mask as it meant that he could hide his expression of annoyance from Megatron. The Decepticon tyrant was looking unbelievably smug and he basically sneered his greeting. But Optimus swallowed his irritation and greeted Megatron in his usual calm way.

"Megatron,"

"Now, what can I do for you Prime?"

Megatron smirked and answered his own question.

"Do you perhaps, want to know how your dear mate in getting along?"

"Yes, Megatron, that is why I'm calling," Optimus quickly said before Megatron could continue.

"I want to know how they all are."

Megatron's sneer widened.

"Oh, they're all doing fine Prime. They're really turning into proper Sparkings, why, they've even started to call Skywarp _daddy."_

"Hmm, that does sound nice," Optimus said mildly, at least that meant they were happy enough if they were doing that.

"It is, isn't?" Megatron replied as he lounged in his chair.

"Indeed," Optimus said, really wishing he could punch Megatron and wipe that smarmy expression off his face.

"Megatron," he began. "I, and my team, would like to be able to see them."

"Sure Prime," Megatron said lazily. "I'll get Skywarp to bring them along and you can see them."

"No Megatron, we want to _actually_ see them. Face to face."

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"You want us to take them off the Nemesis? So you can see them?"

"Yes, Megatron," Optimus said, knowing that the next few minutes would be crucial.

Megatron's lip curled.

"And do you think I'm a fool Prime?"

It was Optimus's turn to raise an optic brow.

"The astro-second they're out the door, you'll pounce and take them away. So I'm afraid the answers no,"

"And why...?"

"Because Skywarp would be devastated," Megatron said, cutting across him before adding.

"And he would also be unbearable."

Megatron grimaced at this thought before reaching to break the connection.

"And what if we didn't try anything," Optimus quickly said before this could happen.

Megatron paused and then narrowed his optics.

"What?"

"If you let us see them, properly, then I swear we won't try and take them back," Optimus said earnestly.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Megatron demanded.

"If you know me, then yes," Optimus replied softly. "Because you know I'd never risk my team."

He paused and then said.

"And I'd never do anything that would risk my mate."

Megatron considered him for a long moment. Finally, he said.

"You swear it Prime? That you won't attempt to take them back."

"I swear it," Optimus said solemnly. "On my honour as a Prime and the Matrix Barer."

Megatron regarded him for a moment, clearly thinking it over.

"Alright, Prime," he said at last. "I will allow Skywarp to take them out, tomorrow. They've just had a bath and I'm not having them come back filthy and arguing about having another one."

"That sounds reasonable," Optimus agreed, and the two settled down to discuss where and when.

By the end of it, they had worked out everything and Megatron broke the connection. Optimus sat back with a heavy sigh but he was feeling much better. It was as though a weight had been lifted, he was going to see them again. He couldn't wait.

The next day, at the Nemesis.

Skywarp entered his Sparklings room quietly, not yet switching the light on. He took a moment to watch them as they slept, they were so sweet like this. Elita and Chromia were snuggled up together under their pink blanket. He reached down and gently stroked their cheeks, they shifted but didn't wake up. He lightly chuckled as Elita yawned before going over to the boys' cot.

Ironhide was lying sprawled, arms flung out and his mouth wide open. He was on the outside of the group of four and had kicked the blanket away. He was clearly a very active sleeper. Right next to him was Starscream who lay curled up, clutching his blanket tightly to his body. He had a really peaceful expression on his face surprised the purple Seeker. Normally, even in sleep, Starscream's face was slightly peaceful.

Snuggling up to the little Seeker was Skyfire who was sleeping very happily. He had wrapped his arms around his old friend and was holding him close. Though Skywarp had a feeling this had only happened _after_ the Seeker had fallen asleep.

Lastly, there was Ratchet who had the blanket clutched very tightly in one hand. Skywarp suspected that it might be a good idea to get Ratchet a teddy, he looked like he liked to have something in his hand when he slept. He was cuddling into Skyfire's back and was also sucking his thumb with the hand that was clutching the blanket.

Skywarp sighed happily, he did so love being a parent. Though at first it had been odd looking after his Trine leader in such a fashion but he had easily taken it in his stride.

But enough about that, he and his babies had a busy, active day ahead of them.

"Come on, wakey wakey, my darlings,"

They came awake with a lot of grumbles and yawns.

"Don't wanna get up," Ironhide grumbled, trying to hide under the blanket.

"Come on Hide," Skywarp said firmly, a very sleepy Chromia in his arms.

"Time for breakfast, come on, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"What's so special about today?" Starscream grumbled, shoving Skyfire off him.

Skywarp grinned wide.

"I've got a big surprise for you, but you have to drink your Energon first. I don't want you getting over excited before you've had it."

The Sparklings started to perk up with interest, Skywarp was being mysterious enough to excite them. In no time at all, they were up and letting their adoptive parent led them to his room. Soon, they were gulping down their morning Energon, which was a light purple colour, indicating that it was suitable for Sparklings.

Starscream mournfully stared at Skywarp, who was sipping his bright pink Energon. It brought home to the young Seeker that he was now a child, one that had to rely on an adult. Skyfire, who was used to being a Sparkling by now, snuggled up to his old friend and whispered.

"Are you excited Starscream?"

Starscream shrugged, with his Trine Mate, you never knew. It was likely to be either something he'd love or something he'd hate. The question was, which one.

"Finished," Chromia announced, having gulped down her drink as quickly as possible.

"What are we doing?"

Skywarp chuckled, setting down his drink and taking the excited blue Femme into his arms. Carefully, he paced her on his shoulder and started patting her back and a few breems later, she let out a loud burp.

"Too fast, Mia," he said, rubbing her back to make sure there were no air bubbles in her systems.

"Sorry," she said, she had felt a bit funny and would have probably have been sick if Skywarp hadn't acted.

"That's okay," Skywarp assured her as he rearranged her on his lap.

"I know you're excited, I am too. Now, shall I tell you what the big surprise is?"

"YES," they all instantly yelled making him laugh.

"Alright," he said as they all came close, eagerly waiting.

"Well, Megatron was talking to Optimus Prime yesterday."

He paused for effort as they all gasped.

"Ooh, what did they talk about?" Elita asked eagerly.

"They talk about...us all going out and meeting some of the Autobots," Skywarp announced with a wide grin.

"Weally?" Ratchet breathed, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"Really," Skywarp assured him.

"We're going to be meeting Prime at the beach along with a few of his men. Thundercracker's going to come with us and hang."

They all looked very excited, even Starscream, at the prospect of going out. Ironhide was actually bouncing up and down.

"Ah wanna go now, ah wanna go now," he was saying between bounces.

"Calm down, Hide," Skywarp said, but still grinning widely.

"We just need to get ready, I still need to find someone to help me and TC take you off the base."

They all groaned at this but Skywarp quickly assured them that he was on it. In fact, it only took a couple of comm. calls for him to find somebody, Ramjet was going out and had said yes.

So, in a surprisingly short amount of time, they were all ready. Thundercracker, as the best flyer out of the group, was carrying Skyfire and Elita. Ramjet was taking Ratchet and Starscream while Skywarp was taking Ironhide and Chromia.

"We all ready?" Skywarp asked, Ironhide and Chromia safely strapped in his arms.

"Yes," the other two Seekers answered.

"Then let's go," Skywarp yelled and activated his thrusters, taking off into blue sky.

Thundercracker and Ramjet followed, each holding tightly onto their charges. The Sparkling clung on, it was very thrilling. As the Seekers soared up and then started racing across the sea, the Sparklings gazed down in awe at the swirling blue water.

Sparks soaring, the little bots whooped with joy, they were free once again.

At black ridge beach.

Optimus waited with an almost anxious air. His mate had been gone for several days now and he was on fire to see her again. Though he knew she was now a Sparkling, that didn't change what he felt for her. She was his beloved, the one and only Femme who held his Spark.

"Sir?" Prowl said softly.

"I'm fine Prowl," Optimus assured his SIC. "Just...I don't know, nervous."

Prowl nodded his understanding.

"At least Megatron agreed to this."

"Indeed," Optimus said and he went back to watching the skies.

About five minutes later, there can a cry.

"Prime, their coming!"

Optimus's Spark did an odd back flip as he saw as well the approaching Seekers. All the assembled Autobots shifted excitedly, finally they were about to be reunited with their comrades.

The Seekers landed a few feet away and carefully undid their straps before allowing the Sparklings to the ground. An before anyone else could say anything, there was a cry.

"Optimus,"

Elita had immediately rushed forward on being freed. With a laugh, Optimus bent down on one knee and let his mate run into his arms. She laughed as he scooped her up before hugging her to his chest plate.

"Elita," he said softly as she hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Optimus," she said softly, her little face looking up at him shyly.

She was so small, so delicate now. It was no bother for him to hold her, she seemed to weigh practically nothing.

The other Sparklings came forward now to be greeted by their friends, all except Starscream who hid behind Skywarp's leg. Ramjet was already moving away, he had things to do.

"You Ratchet very small now."

"Swoop," Ratchet cried out in surprise as the flying Dinobot came forward.

Megatron hadn't been keen on letting any Dinobots near his men but Optimus had eventually managed to persuade him. The deal was that only Swoop, as the calmest of the Dinobots, would be the one to come to the meeting place.

Swoop smiled down at his creator, he was very happy to see him again. He slowly bent down and carefully picked Ratchet up. The little white and red bot smiled nervously but then Swoop hugged him.

"Aww, ain't that sweet," Jazz said with a huge grin.

"Yeah," Trailblazer said with a laugh.

"Aren't you all just the cutest?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ironhide said, rolling his optics. "We get that."

Optimus chuckled.

"I have to admit, old friend, you do look very different."

"Yeah, he's young now," Sideswipe quipped and both he and his twin laughed.

"Why you..." Ironhide said and tried to lunge at them but was stopped by Chromia.

"Let's get them later," she whispered and her mate grinned evilly. He couldn't wait.

"It is great to see you again," Bumblebee now said to Skyfire, who had Skywarp at his back. The Seeker didn't want to let any of them go too far from him, just in case the Autobots did go back on their promise.

"It's good to see you again Bee," Skyfire replied with a gentle smile.

Prowl meanwhile, was gazing curiously at the small white figure still hiding.

"Who is that?" he finally asked, nodding at the peeping figure.

"Oh, that's just Starscream," Skywarp said causally, an arm wrapped around Skyfire.

The Autobots all stopped what they were doing and stared.

"How did _that_ happen?" Bluestreak burst out, voicing what everyone was thinking.

Starscream didn't say anything, just hung his head. But Skyfire spoke.

"He did it to save me."

"Save you?" Prowl said slowly, raising an optic brow.

"Yeah," Skyfire said. "Cause I got ill and he found a cure but the only way to test it was to test it. On a Sparkling. So he turned himself into on so that he could then give it to me."

He freed himself from Skywarp's grasp and went over to Starscream. Taking his hand, he led him from Thundercracker's shadow before saying fiercely.

"He's my friend, so don't say anything mean about him."

There was a silence for a minute. And then.

"Well, any friend of yours, is a friend of ours," Jazz said with a huge grin.

He went over and scooped Starscream into his arms.

"Come here little guy, I got a treat for you,"

Starscream tried to remain aloof, but he did love treats. So a few breems later, he was happily sucking a bright blue treat which made everyone smile.

It looked like the meeting was going to go very well.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Find out how the rest of the day goes in the next chapter. Until next time._


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note. With thanks to Jovianokamigirl for her suggestion._

_Enjoy and please review._

"And then Wily Kit hit that mutant on the nose, and he screamed and it was really funny," Elita was telling her mate who was listening patiently as he sat crossed legged on the sand. She was in his lap, slightly sticky as she was also sucking an Energon treat in the shape of a lolly.

He listened with a hidden smile as she told him all about this kids' show she and the other Sparklings like to watch. She was so carefree now, with absolutely no worries. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, being turned into a Sparkling. After all, they could all relax without worrying about the war, and even have some fun at the same time.

Of course, he didn't want them to remain this way until they naturally grew up. But since he'd promised not to interfere this time, he was going to look at the positive aspects.

"That sounds great, Elita," he said softly as she cuddled into his armour.

"I confess I haven't heard of that show before but it does sound good."

Elita giggled.

"You should watch it Optimus, you work too much, always doing boring grown up stuff. You need to play more."

This made Optimus burst out laughing and he lifted her up for a hug.

"I think you're probably right, dearest, I will try and make more of an effort to relax."

Meanwhile, Ironhide and Chromia were busy burying Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the hot sand with Skywarp's help. Ratchet was off to one side, sitting on Swoop's lap giggling like mad, he was loving this. Most of the other Autobots were enjoying it as well.

"There you go," Chromia giggled as she grabbed a handful of wet seaweed from a small bucket at her side.

"This will make your armour nice and shiny," she continued as she dumped the seaweed on

"How does that work?" the red Lamborghini whined miserably, he and his brother had only agreed to do this because Ratchet had threatened to set the Dinobots on them.

"It just does," Chromia said impatiently, as she scooped a handful of seawater to pour over his armour.

She grinned over at Ironhide and Sunstreaker.

"Are you enjoying your spa treatment, Sunny?"

"My lovely polished armour," the yellow Lamborghini groaned. "It's going to be ruined by all this salt and sand."

"No it isn't," Hound laughed. "Didn't you hear Chromia, this will beautify you."

"Not to mention there's no nasty chemicals involved, it's all natural," Prowl added with a small smile as he sat relaxing on the warm sand.

They had been there for nearly an hour and everyone was pretty relaxed.

Thundercracker and Bumblebee were paddling in the shallow water with Skyfire, each holding his hand. He was laughing as he splashed about, which made both his minders smile. The little Shuttle loved every moment as he searched for organic creatures in the clear blue water.

Skywarp meanwhile was helping Starscream to construct a sand castle with the help of a spade and a bucket of water.

"Heh, just as well we brought those along," Jazz chuckled to Trailblazer as the two Mechs watched the proceedings.

"So, get into any trouble while you guys were on the Con base?" Jazz now asked Elita as she paused in her chatting to suck her Energon treat.

She grimaced.

"Mia got into trouble," she said quietly.

"What sort of trouble?" Optimus said softly but it was Chromia who answered.

"I snuck off when papa was showing us around, though I wasn't meant to."

She then grinned as she said.

"I grabbed some Energon treats, and got into a fight with those silly bug Cons."

"Yeah, and those treats were swell," Ironhide called with a grin, patting some sand onto Sunstreaker whose teeth were gritted.

"But then Soundwave caught me, and he took me to Megatron," Chromia continued, now with a pained look on her face as she decorated sea shells on Sideswipe.

Skywarp nodded sadly as he did the same with Starscream's castle.

"Megatron was really angry, he had to punish my Mia."

"Punish? Punish how?" Optimus asked softly.

"He spanked me," Chromia said grumpily. "And it really hurt."

"I know baby," Skywarp said sadly. "But you were very naughty."

Starscream was now hanging his slightly as he hid behind Skywarp. Ironhide now gave a wry grin and said.

"And then ah got spanked an' all."

"Why did you get spanked?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

"Cause ah bit Screamer hand, cause he was being real mean."

Everyone looked over at Starscream.

"I was," he admitted softly. "And I was enjoying it."

He looked so miserable and sorry that no one had the Spark to be mad. Sparklings couldn't really hide what they truly felt so no one thought he was trying to trick them.

"It's alright Starscream," Optimus said kindly. "We adults sometimes are a bit mean, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Starscream said softly as Optimus held out a hand to him.

And in another moment had rushed into Optimus's arms, hugging him tightly. Everyone awed at the sight, and Skywarp smiled fondly. His Trine leader really wasn't that bad when he let his guard down and loosened up a bit too.

"Ah forgive ya Screamer," Ironhide said softly as the little Seeker buried his face against the Autobot leader's neck.

"Even if ya did get Soundwave ta spank me."

"Baby," Skywarp cooed softly as he reached over and drew Ironhide into his arms for a hug.

"My brave Mech."

"Daddy?"

"And my brave Femme," he added with a laugh as he held out his arms to Chromia as well.

"Me Swoop hug Ratchet," Swoop announced, not wanting to be left out and promptly hugged Ratchet, making the small Medic laugh.

Bumblebee grinned and quickly grabbed Skyfire in a big embrace, and the small Shuttle snuggled into him with a sigh.

And of course, Elita was hugging her mate as well.

There was a happy moment where everyone either hugged or smiled. And then Sunstreaker spoke.

"Can we come out now?"

A few hours later.

"Ramjet should be here soon," Thundercracker said announced softly to everyone.

After a lot of playing in the sand and in the water, everyone was now relaxing on the beach. The Sparklings were all cuddling up to different adults, almost falling asleep. Skywarp smiled at Thundercracker before stretching.

"Come on everyone," Skywarp said tiredly as he got up. "It's time to go."

They all groaned but they were pretty tired. However, as five of the Sparklings made their way over to Skywarp, one remained where he was.

"Come on Starscream, we gotta go," Thundercracker called as he started setting up the harness.

The small Seeker looked at him for a minute and then sighed.

"I don't want to go."

"Now Starscream, we've had a good day," Skywarp started to say firmly. "And we can come out another time."

"No, you don't understand," Starscream said softly, shaking his head.

"I don't want to go back to the Nemesis at all. Not while I'm like this."

He indicated his small body.

"Starscream," Thundercracker started to say but Starscream cut across him.

"I'm meant to be the Second in Command of the Decepticons, but how will any of them ever respect me again if they see me like this?" he said, sounding slightly tearful.

"Don't they alweady know?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Knowing and seeing are two completely different things," Starscream said quietly.

"Once I'm back to normal, they'll only see a Sparkling giving them orders, they'll just laugh and never listen to me."

He took a deep breath and then stood with his feet firmly planted apart. He folded his arms, and put on his best scowl.

"I'm staying here."

He paused and then added.

"With the Autobots."

Everyone gaped at him in utter shock.

"But Starscream," Skywarp started to say but Starscream interrupted him.

"No, I'm stay HERE!"

"What about us?" Skyfire asked unhappily.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are," Starscream said, his expression softening a tad. "And we can see each other during visits."

"But I can't go back."

"Starscream, Megatron will never allow this...," Skywarp started to say but Starscream yelled.

"I don't care what Megatron thinks, he'll probably laugh and be glad to be rid of me," Starscream snarled, tears now appearing at his optics.

"Now Starscream," Optimus said kindly as he went over to the upset Sparkling.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is, it is," Starscream yelled. "He hates me, and always calls me names like stupid and half brained and, and..."

"Oh Starscream," Optimus sighed, scooping the crying Sparkling into his arms and hugging him close.

"You have to let me stay," the white and red Sparkling whimpered. "Otherwise he'll spank me and I don't want to be spanked."

"And don't say he won't, he threatened to do that to me when I was an _adult."_

"He really threatened to do that?" Bumblebee whispered to Jazz who shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Optimus looked a little helplessly at Skywarp who also looked at a loss of what to do. Thundercracker meanwhile looked thoughtful.

"We could always take Starscream back," he said slowly. "If Megatron was utterly against Starscream staying with the Autobots."

"I suppose," Skywarp said thoughtfully, his hand resting on Ironhide's head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Optimus started to say but then Starscream suddenly whimpered.

"Please let me stay with you, daddy."

Optimus gasped softly, as did several others. There was a moment of ringing silence and then.

"How can I refuse you Starscream. You can stay with us."

As Starscream tearfully looked Optimus in the face, the blue and red Mech twinkled his optics and said.

"With me."

_Author's note. How does Megatron react to Starscream's decision? Find out next time._


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's note. So, how does Megatron take the news that Starscream is now with the Autobots? Read on to find out._

_If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_By the way, one of my best friends has just published the first chapter of a story she and me wrote together. Please check it out and review it, it hasn't gotten many reviews yet._

_It's called 'Music and Medicine' and is published under Prowsgirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus watched as the three Seekers flew away, once again taking away his beloved mate. And although sad, it was more bittersweet than anything else. This time she hadn't been snatched from her berth, and he'd had a chance to say a proper goodbye.

And Skywarp had promised to let them all meet again soon, probably at a different location. This day had gone so well, so hopefully Megatron wouldn't be adverse to another one. So long as he didn't object to the presence of a certain Sparkling with the Autobots.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he softly asked Starscream who was nuzzled against his chest as he watched his friends and Trine disappear.

"There's still time to change your mind, Starscream."

The little Seeker shook his head.

"No, this is the right choice."

He looked up at Optimus with wide optics.

"Unless you want to get rid of me?"

"It's not that Starscream," Optimus said gently as the Seekers grew ever distant.

"But you're going to be the only Sparkling on our base, you'll probably get very lonely."

"I can handle it," Starscream said softly. "It's not like I haven't before."

Optimus looked down at Starscream, brow furrowed. But he didn't pursue the issue, just hugged Starscream a little closer.

"I'll do everything to make sure you're happy with us Starscream," he said softly as he cupped the back of the red and white Sparkling's head.

"I-I know," Starscream stuttered softly before burying his face against Optimus's armour.

Optimus sighed and glanced over towards his men. They were still mostly staring out to sea, but the Seekers had already disappeared.

"Let's go home," Optimus said gently and everyone nodded.

They weren't sure what they thought about having a Decepticon Sparkling on the base but they were willing to give it a go.

Meanwhile, back on the Nemesis.

"So, I see you've returned," Megatron drawled as the little group made their way out of the launching platform.

With a quick nod to their leader, Ramjet left them, heading to the Rec Room for some well deserved Energon. Skywarp smiled as he cradled a very sleepy Ratchet and Chromia in his arms. Thundercracker was holding Elita against his shoulder as he led Ironhide and Skyfire into the corridor.

"Yes sir, we have," Skywarp said tiredly, but happily.

Megatron gave a tight smirk but then he frowned as his optics roved over the little group. He had spotted that one was missing.

"Where is my brat of a Second?" he asked slowly, his optics glinting.

"Ah," Skywarp said with a small gulp. "Well, see, the thing is..."

His voice trailed off as he tried to work out how to tell Megatron. The silence dragged on as Megatron's mouth thinned into a very thin line.

"Starscream's with the Autobots," Thundercracker eventually said as the silence got painful.

"_What?" _Megatron roared, waking up the sleepy Sparklings.

"Hey, leave off," Chromia whined, burying her face against Skywarp's chest. "I'm sleepy."

"You let the Autobots take him," Megatron snarled, taking a threatening step towards Skywarp.

But before Skywarp or Thundercracker couls say anything, Skyfire piped up.

"He wanted to stay, he made them leave him behind."

Megatron rounded on the small Shuttle with a snarl.

"_Wanted to stay? Wanted to stay? _And why the frag did he want to _stay?"_

"Because you're so mean," Skyfire snapped back, standing his ground against the angry Decepticon leader.

"And he didn't want to give you a chance to pick on him, and probably spank him. So he asked Optimus if he could live with him for a while."

Megatron was literally shaking with rage at this point and actually looked like he was likely to strike Skyfire.

"Uh, we better go sir, long day and all that," Skywarp quickly stammered, as he hoisted Ratchet more firmly in his arms so he could grab Skyfire's hand and start leading him away.

"I gotta give them their Energon, then have a nap and then a bath, you understand," he said before exiting as rapidly as possible, Thundercracker on his heels.

Megatron was left fuming in the empty corridor, so enraged that he couldn't speak. But that didn't last long.

"_**STARSCREAM!"**_

At the Ark.

"Aw, look at the little fellow, all tuckered out," Jazz said with a big grin as they neared the Ark.

Optimus smiled behind his mask as he glanced down at the small bundle he was holding. Starscream was snuggled against his chest, sleeping soundly. The little Seeker was utterly exhausted after their day at the beach and would need a long recharge.

"You'll probably need to wake him soon," Prowl commented upon as they entered the Ark.

"It's not good for Sparklings to go into long recharge without any Energon."

"I'll ask First Aid about that," Optimus said softly as Starscream gave a small murmur.

"I know Sparklings need special Energon but I don't know how to make it."

"You're about to learn, that's for sure," Hound quipped as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe angrily stalked past, sand and seaweed stuck to their armour.

"This is going to take hours and hours to get rid of," Sideswipe bemoaned, trying to brush some of the worst off himself.

"I'll need a new paint job for sure," Sunstreaker whined. "And a good wax on top of that."

The other Autobots chuckled as the twins rushed away to the Wash Racks. They could be really vain at times.

"Where you going to put him, sir?" Hound asked softly, being careful not to wake the sleeping Sparkling.

"He'll sleep with me," Optimus said firmly.

"I said I would look after him, and that's what I'm going to do."

He lifted Starscream up and cradled him against his shoulder. With a grin, Jazz led the others to the Rec Room while Optimus headed in the direction of the Med Bay. But he found he had company, in the form of Swoop.

The large Dinobot walked silently beside the Autobot leader, while the little Seeker slept. The Dinobots quarters were near the Med Bay so that Ratchet could easily attend to them if there was a problem. But Swoop wasn't silent for long.

"Me Swoop liked seeing him Ratchet again."

"I'm sure and Ratchet enjoyed seeing you as well," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Swoop said slowly before adding.

"Him Grimlock and other Dinobots will be happy to learn him Ratchet okay."

There was a brief pause and then Swoop added.

"But us Dinobots still want him Ratchet back, and not as little Sparkling."

"I'd like that as well, Swoop," Optimus said seriously. "I'd like all of them back as adults. But there's nothing I can do at the moment."

Swoop nodded but still said.

"We Dinobots will think of something."

And abruptly, he turned down another corridor, the one that led to his quarters. Optimus paused, staring after Swoop before continuing on his way. He knew that Swoop was absolutely serious and that the Dinobots would try something if the other Autobots didn't.

But he didn't need to worry about that for now, he had a Sparkling to take care of.

"Optimus," First Aid said with surprise as Optimus entered.

Ever since Ratchet had been taken, First Aid had assumed all his duties with some help from Wheeljack. It was a lot for the young Medic to take on but luckily nobody had suffered anything serious injuries so far. This meant that First Aid hadn't been overwhelmed but he was still slightly in shock about the loss of his mentor.

"Hello First Aid, I have a patient for you," Optimus greeted kindly as First Aid's optics widened at the sight of Starscream still sleeping soundly.

"Is he injured?" First Aid asked in alarm, hurrying over.

"No, no, nothing like that," Optimus quickly assured him.

"But I need to feed him I put him down for the night and I need special Energon for that."

First Aid's expression relaxed and he even managed a small smile.

"Ah, you need the proper formula, don't you?"

As Optimus nodded, First Aid got to work, quickly heading over to a cabinet to find the right things.

As he started mixing the formula for Starscream, the Seekerling himself shifted in Optimus's grasp, cuddling closer. Optimus smiled behind his mask and started to gently nudge Starscream.

"Wake up Starscream, you need your night time Energon."

"Mmm," Starscream grumbled, burying deeper into Optimus's armour.

"Come on now," Optimus said firmly, continuing to gently shake Starscream until he started to wake.

"Mmmm, don't wanna get up, wanna sleep,"

"I know you do and you can as soon as you've eaten," Optimus said with a light chuckle as Starscream opened his optics.

"Hmm, daddy?" he murmured softly, causing First Aid to stare.

"Yes, it's me Optimus," the red and blue Mech said softly as the Sparkling rubbed his optics.

"And it's time for your Energon."

"Energon?" Starscream said eagerly.

"Really, for me?"

"Of course," Optimus said as First Aid passed him a bottle full of Energon.

"I hope you'll take it like a good Mechling."

Starscream grinned eagerly and held out his hand for the bottle and Optimus obliged. Starscream shoved it into his mouth and started to suck greedily as Optimus held the end. First Aid stood anxiously to one side, watching as Starscream drank.

"I hope I did it right, I haven't had much practice," he confessed softly.

"I'm sure it's fine," Optimus said reassuringly.

As Starscream paused for a quick breath, Optimus asked.

"It is fine, isn't it Starscream?"

"Ah huh," Starscream mumbled while nodding.

He then went back to eagerly sucking his Energon down.

"Careful," First Aid warned.

"If he drinks it to fast, he could purge."

"Yes, slow down Starscream," Optimus said firmly.

"There's plenty of Energon for you, you don't need to gulp it so fast."

He tugged the bottle slightly, trying to encourage Starscream to go slow. Starscream's optics shifted in uneasy fashion but he obeyed and slowed down. He didn't want to sick up all this precious Energon.

"That's it," Optimus said with a smile in his voice. "Nice and slow Starscream."

"Yes, daddy," Starscream said as he finished his Energon.

However, his little face twisted and he suddenly looked a little strange.

"Sir, you need to help him burp, he'll have trapped air in his tanks," First Aid quickly said as he spotted this.

Optimus quickly popped the bottle onto the table before placing Starscream over his shoulder. Gently but firmly he patted the little Seeker's back until he expelled the trap wind.

"Sorry," Starscream said meekly as he let out a loud burp.

"Don't worry about it Starscream," Optimus chuckled before turning to First Aid.

"Thank you First Aid for all your help. Perhaps you could make up some more for the morning?"

First Aid smiled.

"It would be a pleasure, sir," he said and he went back over to his work station.

Optimus resettled Starscream in his arms, the Seekerling was smiling softly.

"Thanks daddy."

"My pleasure," Optimus replied softly.

"My pleasure."

The Nemesis.

Megatron glared down at the little group that was splashing around in the large tub filled with very soapy water. After a good rage about, he had finally calmed down to a mere simmering anger. As he glared down at Skywarp, the Seeker smiled sheepishly and said.

"Uh, hi sir. Um, can we help you?"

Before Megatron could speak, Elita said.

"Maybe he wants to come in for a bath, I think he needs one."

All the Sparklings laughed while Megatron's optic twitched. Thundercracker shook his head, the last thing Megatron needed was to be made even angrier. Skywarp meanwhile gently scolded them.

"Elita darling, no naughtiness now," he said sternly but Elita only giggled.

Megatron closed his optics for a moment, doing his best not to lose his temper. It wouldn't do to let mere Sparklings visibly upset him.

"I'd like to hear your no doubt _good_ reason for leaving Starscream with Prime."

"Well sir," Skywarp said helplessly as he absentmindedly washed Ironhide's little body.

"It's like Skyfire said earlier, Starscream demanded that he stay."

"He didn't want to lose the Mechs respect," Thundercracker added before Skywarp could say anything.

"He thought it would be difficult for the others to see him as a Sparkling when he's meant to be Second and that this would solve that problem."

Megatron snorted derisively.

"Lose their respect indeed. Well, if Starscream wishes to remain with those soft Sparked fools, then he shall."

He turned and started walking away, however, he hadn't finished.

"Let's see how long it takes till Prime can't take it anymore and begs me to take him back."

He let out a nasty cold chuckle as he left the room.

"I think Starscream had the wight idea," Ratchet said grimly as he snuggled up to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker sighed.

"Sometimes, you may be right," he said softly.

He wondered is the Autobots really could cope with Starscream, whose past was filled with darkness and pain.

_Author's note. Find out how Starscream get's on with Optimus and the other Autobots, the whole of the next chapter will be focused on this. Until then._


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note. With thanks for the suggestions I received regarding Starscream._

_If anyone is wondering why Starscream didn't act like this at the Nemesis, it was because his mind was still reverting back to a Sparkling state. Physically the change is instant but the mental change is much slower. Just to clear that up._

_If anyone has any other suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me, I love getting new ideas._

_Warning for Sparkling abuse in this chapter, you might need a tissue._

_Sharpshooter belongs to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus headed in the direction of his quarters, a half asleep Sparkling in his arms once again. They had just left the Med Bay and now it was time for recharge. As well as Starscream, Optimus also carried a bottle of readymade Energon formula ready for the morning.

Optimus now had the recipe for Starscream's Energon so that he would be able to make it himself. Somehow, he felt it was right that he was responsible for all aspect of Starscream's care. And care he would for Starscream, no matter of past grievances.

"Optimus, wait up."

Optimus paused as a voice suddenly called out and allowed the caller to catch up. It was Hoist and he was looking very eager about something. Optimus smiled as Hoist ran up to him, he had a feeling he knew what the architect wanted.

"Hoist, what can I do for you?" he greeted pleasantly.

"Well, I just heard that you've got a Sparkling now," Hoist said without preamble.

"And it occurred to me that you're going to need a few things."

"I certainly will," Optimus agreed.

"Do you have some things in mind?"

"I certainly do both me and Grapple," Hoist said excitedly. "The main thing being a crib, of course."

Optimus chuckled wryly.

"That is the main thing, however tonight, Starscream will just sleep with me. He should be alright for one night."

Hoist nodded.

"I should think so sir but don't worry, we'll have something by tomorrow night."

He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"We were also thinking that a harness might be good, you know, so he can be carried around without having to constantly hold him."

"That sounds really good," Optimus said, surprised but pleased.

Starscream wasn't a normal Sparkling and would probably appreciate being included in stuff. And with a harness, he'd be able to do that.

"I'll be getting on to all of that first thing tomorrow," Hoist was now saying.

"Wheeljack might want to help, he's always got some, um, interesting ideas."

"That he does," Optimus agreed with a laugh.

"Yeah. Well anyway, I'd better go and catch him and Grapple. See you tomorrow sir,"

"See you tomorrow," Optimus said softly as Hoist rushed off again.

He shook his head with a hidden smile, Hoist and Grapple really got excited about new things to design and build. For the last while, their creative talents had been going to waste with no new projects but that was all changed.

"Are you really getting me a crib?" a small voice suddenly asked.

Optimus glanced down to see that Starscream was a little more awake than he had thought.

"Yes Starscream, of course. You need somewhere to sleep after all."

Starscream looked very thoughtful about this. Optimus noticed and asked softly.

"Is there something wrong Starscream?"

"Just...that I can't believe your really getting me a crib," the little Seeker replied softly.

Optimus wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"But why wouldn't I? Didn't Skywarp provide cribs?"

"Yeah but that's _Skywarp,"_ Starscream said with a wave of his hand.

"He wants to have everything you can have for his Sparklings. And since he already had cribs, he just popped me in with Skyfire and the other Mechlings. The Femmes had their own crib."

"You think Skywarp wouldn't have bothered with a cot if it had just been you?" Optimus questioned.

Starscream considered for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, he would have got me one. He'd have thought I'd look cute in it. And he thinks babies are meant to be in cots."

"_But they are," _Optimus thought but he didn't say this statement out loud.

Instead, he cuddled Starscream closed and said.

"You'll have your cot by tomorrow night Starscream, for now, you'll sleep with me."

"Hmm, okay, that'll be nice," Starscream said with a yawn and a stretch before settling back into Optimus's arms.

Soon, they had arrived at Optimus's quarters and entered them. As Commander, Optimus had a very spacious room with its own wash room attached. With a heavy sigh, Optimus observed his large empty berth which would once again be devoid of his beloved.

But this for this night at least, he would not be alone.

"Here we are Starscream," Optimus said softly, taking the sleepy Seeker over to the berth and getting onto it.

He carefully lay down with Starscream safely snuggled against his chest. After a thought, he reached he extracted a thermal blanket from sub space and draped it over the small form. Starscream immediately cuddled into the soft material, little red optics blinking up at Optimus.

"That should keep you nice and warm," Optimus said with another smile.

"Tomorrow, I'll see to it that you get a proper Sparkling blanket."

Again, Starscream looked amazed at the kind words but didn't say anything.

"Thank you daddy," he said softly as he buried his face against Optimus's armour.

"You're welcome," Optimsu replied softly.

Optimus watched as the little flyer's optics closed and he quickly drifted off to sleep. Optimus gently stroked his little charge, a tendril of unease beginning to creep into his Spark. Starscream's attitude to how he was being treated was distinctly odd.

It was almost as though he didn't expect to be treated this well, and not because he was an enemy Mech.

It was very ominous and Optimus was determined that he would get to the bottom of this mystery. But one thing was certain, Optimus would treat Starscream as his own, and that meant treating him well. With this thought in mind, Optimus slowly slipped into recharge himself, carefully holding the little body to his chest.

Dream/Flashback. 

Starscream shivered as he clutched his threadbare blanket in his little corner. It was very late but he couldn't sleep. He was too scared and a bit hungry. But Sparklings only got Energon when they were good and even then it was usually only once a cycle. That was why he was hungry, it had been ages since he's last feed.

But the reason he was hungry was that Sharpshooter wasn't home yet. Starscream didn't like to sleep until he knew Sharpshooter was safely home and in bed. Otherwise, who knew what could happen if he was asleep and the large Mech returned.

But oh, how he wished he'd return, he really needed to sleep. If he was sleeping, his little tummy wouldn't be hurting. But he couldn't, he had to wait.

A few tears slid down his face, if only his mummy was here, she could protect him. He didn't need to worry when she was around, she was strong for a Seeker. But she wasn't, and there was nothing he could do about it, he was too small.

He still didn't understand where she had gone, all he knew was that he had to stay with Sharpshooter.

"Mama, please come back," he begged softly, staring through a crack in the wall at the night sky where the stars twinkled.

"I swear I'll be a good Sparkling and I'll do everything you want. I'm sorry for whining about that toy, I didn't mean it. Just come back mama, please."

He waited, praying that the stars would grant his wish. His mummy had always said when he was sad, he should wish upon a star and that if he was lucky, they'd grant it. But it wasn't to be that night.

"Brat, where are you?"

Starscream whimpered, Sharpshooter was home and he didn't sound happy. He wasn't sure whether he should hide or answer the large Mech's call. He decided he'd better answer.

"I-I'm here sir," he called out in a shaky voice.

He heard Sharpshooter stumbling around in the next room but then there was stillness. And then Sharpshooter barked out.

"Well, get on out here."

Starscream scrambled to his feet, still clutching his little blanket. He hurried through to the next room where the large silver and black Mech was leaning heavily against a storage cabinet. Starscream trembled as Sharpshooter's blood red optics fixed themselves onto him.

"S-sir?" Starscream began respectively. "Do you want me to get something?"

"Come closer Starscream," Sharpshooter growled quietly.

Starscream almost burst into tears, it was never good when Sharpshooter actually called him by his name. If he was in a good mood, he might refer to him as Screamer or Mechling, but never his name.

But Starscream couldn't disobey, he slowly came forward. Sharpshooter watched him, his optics never leaving the little Sparkling's face. He stumbled slightly as he stood there and Starscream flinched violently.

Sharpshooter laughed.

"What's the matter Starscream, you scared of me?"

"N-no sir, I mean yes sir, I-I...mean...," Starscream stammered, not knowing what the right answer was.

Sharpshooter laughed even harder and for a moment, Starscream relaxed, if Sharpshooter was in a good mood, he should be fine.

"AH," Starscream shrieked as a hand suddenly shot out and seized him by a delicate wing.

He whimpered as he was held up to optics level, his wing burning with the pain of being held thus. Sharpshooter sneered, his rancid breath making Starscream want to purge.

"You should be Starscream," Sharpshooter said quietly, his grip tight on the helpless Starscream.

"I don't make a good enemy."

"I-I don't want to be your enemy," Starscream protested weakly, the pain nearly overcoming him.

"Smart thought," Sharpshooter observed, nodding thoughtfully. "You a smart little Sparkling Starscream?"

"I try to be sir," Starscream bit out, trying not to cry as he felt the metal crumple under Sharpshooter's grasp.

"P-please sir."

Sharpshooter dropped him and he landed badly on the dirty floor.

"Ow," he cried out, he'd landed on his little bottom and now that hurt along with everything else.

"Stop snivelling," Sharpshooter ordered sharply and Starscream quickly repressed the urge to sob.

The Mech now loomed over Starscream, menacingly glaring down at him. Starscream involuntary curling up as Sharpshooter spoke in a low threatening voice.

"I don't want to hear anything from you tonight brat, no whining, weeping, nothing. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Starscream answered, trembling.

"If I do hear anything," Sharpshooter warned. "You'll get a smacking, right on your worthless aft, understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll be good," the small Sparkling assured him.

"Good," Sharpshooter said and without another word, he strode off to his bedroom, leaving a sniffing Starscream.

"Mama," Starscream whimpered as he started to noiselessly cry.

"Please come home."

End of dream/flashback.

Optimus woke with a start, sitting up in bed. For a moment, he didn't know what had woken him but then he felt the shaking form still held against his chest. He glanced down and was shocked to see Starscream trembling in his sleep, tears flowing down his face.

"Starscream," Optimus burst out, before modifying his tone and gently shaking the weeping Sparkling.

"Starscream, wake up, your having a nightmare. Please, wake up."

Starscream only thrashed about a bit more, and Optimus was worried he was going to injure himself. So he raised his voice slightly.

"Starscream, _wake up!"_

Starscream came alive with a start, his optics wild with fear and pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, please don't smack me," he immediately cried as he looked around frantically.

"Starscream," Optimus said in a gentle voice, bringing the Sparkling's attention to him.

"D-daddy?" Starscream questioned, his face stained blue with his tears.

"Yes, it's me Starscream," Optimus said kindly, rubbing the Seekerlet's back comfortingly.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I was?" Starscream whimpered, his little face crumpling.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright Starscream," Optimus said firmly, still rubbing his back.

"I'm not mad, I just wanted to wake you up so I could comfort you."

"You did?"

"Yes Starscream," Optimus said, bringing Starscream closer and giving him a hug.

Starscream flinched and then flung his arms tightly around Optimus's neck, sobbing loudly.

"Shh, it's alright Starscream," Optimus said soothingly, rocking slightly as he sat up more firmly.

"Everything's going to be alright, your safe here. And no one's going to hurt you."

Starscream cried for quite a while, clinging tightly to Optimus but the Autobot leader let him. He wanted Starscream to let it all out so he wouldn't suffer from further nightmares. Eventually, Starscream quietened and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Optimus settled back down on the berth, tucking the blanket back around Starscream. He cuddly the poor Sparkling to him, trying ease him into a better sleep. A long time later, he himself fell asleep.

"Sir, sir?"

Optimus came awake with a start as his comm. buzzed to life.

"W-what?" he said, sleep still fogging his mind.

"Sir, it's almost mid morning, where are you?"

Optimus realised it was Prowl calling him and that it was way past the time he normally got up. Checking that Starscream was still asleep, he softly replied to Prowl's question.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I slept in."

"Slept in sir?" Prowl repeated, sounding astonished. His Prime rarely, if ever slept in.

"Starscream had a nightmare in the middle of the night and it took me a while to calm," Optimus explained.

"Ah, alright sir," Prowl said softly.

"Are you going to take the morning off to recover?"

"No, I'm fine," Optimus said firmly, gathering up the small Seeker in his arms.

"I'm going to go to outside with Starscream to give him his morning Energon, hopefully the fresh air will revive him."

"Sounds like a good idea sir, sorry for disturbing you."

"That's alright Prowl, I needed to wake anyway."

Prowl chuckled and then broke the connection. Optimus wrapped the blanket around Starscream before getting to his feet. Pausing only to grab the filled Energon bottle he'd had prepared the previous evening, he set off out of his quarters.

"Hi Prime, where ya off ta?"

Optimus turned at the sound of Jazz's voice, his spirits lifting at the sight of his TIC's infectious grin.

"Outside with the little one," Optimus said softly and Jazz turned his attention onto the sleeping Sparkling.

"Aww, he's all tuckered out, late night?"

"Not exactly," Optimus said sadly as Jazz walked alongside him.

"He had a rather bad nightmare and was awake for a good portion of the night."

"Oh," Jazz said softly as he looked sympathetically at the sleeping Sparkling.

"Poor little guy. Any idea why?"

"I have a suspicion," Optimus said grimly as they neared the Ark's exit.

"He woke up begging someone not to smack him. I think he may have been mistreated when he was young."

"Man, that's grim," Jazz declared, shaking his head.

"Indeed," Optimus said grimly. "And I mean to find out who hurt him."

"But what can ya do?" Jazz pointed out softly.

"Been a long time since he really was a Sparkling, whoever had him could be long gone."

"Or they could still be alive and with other Sparklings in their care," Optimus replied.

"Fair point," Jazz admitted. "And he isn't that old is he, so it could be possible."

"Exactly," Optimus said as they finally emerged out into the sunlight.

This had the effect of rousing Starscream who felt and sun and air on his little wings and started stirring. The two adults watched as he blinked sleepy optics and took in where he was.

"Huh?" he said in surprise as he realised he was outside.

"Good morning Starscream," Optimus greeted with a smile in his tone.

"Morning daddy," Starscream said automatically as his optics took in Jazz.

The saboteur grinned at him.

"Hi little flyer, Optimus thought you'd like breakfast in the great outdoors. What'cha think?"

"That's...that's really nice," Starscream said in mild surprise as he looked around at the sun kissed rocks.

He then looked up at Optimus.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome Starscream, I thought you'd like it," Optimus replied, sounding very pleased.

"I do, I really do," Starscream said eagerly, slowly smiling, as though the night's events had never happened.

"Why don't we pull up a rock and have some Energon," Jazz suggested, indicating some suitable looking boulders.

Optimus nodded and they made their way over.

As Optimus sat down and rearranged Starscream so that he was on his lap, Jazz pulled out a large cube of Energon from subspace. As Optimus offered Starscream his bottle, Jazz said.

"When you're done Prime, I've got a cube here for you."

"How did you know?" Optimus said in surprise as Starscream started sucking hungrily.

"Heh, I didn't," Jazz chuckled.

"But I was going on long patrol later, so I thought I'd better have a back up cube with me in case anything went down. But I'll get a fresh cube before I go."

"Thank you Jazz," Optimus said warmly, gently rubbing Starscream's back.

"So, what are you to up too, today?" Jazz asked jovially.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Optimus said thoughtfully. "What would you like to do today, Starscream?"

Starscream looked with wide optics as Optimus as he greedily gulped down his Energon. After a moment, he let go of the bottle neck and said.

"You want to know what _I_ want to do."

"Yes, I do," Optimus said. "We're going to have a day together, tomorrow, I'll need to get back to work. Though of course, we'll still be doing stuff together and some of the others can watch you when I'm doing boring stuff."

"Okay," Starscream said thoughtfully. He glanced around the surrounding area.

"Can we stay out for a bit, in the sun?"

"Of course we can, we can even go somewhere if you like," Optimus said kindly.

"I believe its Bumblebee's day off, why don't we go somewhere with him?"

"As long as ya don't mind Spike tagging along," Jazz added.

"I don't mind, that would be really nice," Starscream said with a big grin.

He looked very happy now which warmed Optimus's Spark. Jazz chuckled and carefully laid the pink Energon cube next to Optimus, and then got up.

"I think I'd better get going, I've got to report to Prowl. Why don't I give Bee a buzz and ask him if he'd like to go on a little day trip?"

"Hee, buzz," Starscream giggled before going back to his bottle.

Optimus patted Starscream's head with a chuckle.

"That sounds like a good plan, thanks Jazz. I'll stay out here for a while."

"See ya around then," Jazz said with an airy wave and he set back into the Ark.

Optimus continued feeding Starscream and once he was finished, carefully burped him. As Starscream snuggled into his armour, Optimus made a start on his cube. The Seekerlet was feeling much happier, he had a nice guardian now. Unlike the one in his dreams.

Starscream gave a small shiver in remembrance, that hadn't been a nice dream at all. And what was worse was that it had actually happened. But now he was with Optimus and the big strong Autobot would protect him from nasty Mechs who smacked hard.

He was very thankful that he had made the decision to stay with the Autobots and in particular with Prime. And he was very grateful to the red and blue leader and resolved to be as good as gold for him.

He'd make his daddy proud of him.

To be continued.

_Author's note. How well do things go for Optimus and Starscream? Also, what's happening on the Nemesis? Find out next time, until then._


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note. A shorter chapter but I hope you all like it nonetheless._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream shrieked with joy as he clung to Bumblebee's neck as the yellow bot ran about the place, leaping into the air and also spinning. He was having the time of his life as he rode piggyback style on the older bot's back. For a grounder, Bumblebee was very energetic.

"He sure looks like he's having a good time," Spike observed with a laugh.

Optimus chuckled at the boy's statement, the little Sparkling certainly did. And it warmed the Prime's Spark to see it, he wanted to put as much distance between the weeping Sparkling and this happy Sparkling as possible.

He knew he'd have to talk to Starscream about it but for now, he was content to watch.

After feeding Starscream and himself earlier, he had arranged with Bumblebee to have a day out with the Sparkling. Since this was Bumblebee's day off, he'd readily agreed with the condition that he bring Spike. As Starscream didn't mind the human's presence, this had been fine by Optimus. And so Bumblebee and Optimus had gone to collect him.

The young boy had been very shocked at the sight of Starscream as chirping figure in Optimus's arms but soon recovered. He had of course, already known about the Autobot Sparklings but since Starscream had only been with them since the previous day, he hadn't heard about the newest edition to the Sparklings.

But he'd been very excited about being actually able to see a Sparkling and hoped he could get to spend some proper time with him.

As Bumblebee suddenly scooped Starscream off his back and started tickling his tummy, Spike remarked.

"He's so different as a Sparkling."

"He is indeed," Optimus said as Starscream howled with laughter.

Spike looked at him, his eyes alive with curiosity.

"What are the others like, now that their Sparklings?"

"Much livelier," Optimus said with another chuckle as he remembered the previous day when Chromia and Ironhide had buried the twins in the sand.

"But also much more carefree, seemingly with no burdens," Optimus continued, trying to find the exact words to describe them.

"So much more..."

"Innocent?" Spike suggested.

"Yes," Optimus said softly. "So much more innocent."

He sighed.

"I miss them so much Spike, we all do. Ratchet's attitude, Skyfire's gentleness, Ironhide's loudness, Elita's..."

He couldn't finish that sentence but Spike just nodded knowingly.

"But at the same time, I am happy that their like this. They don't have to worry about anything, they have a loving Carer. It seems almost cruel to want to take that away from them and thrust them once more into a world of worry and responsibility."

"I think I get it," Spike said softly as Bumblebee started to carefully climb a log with Starscream firmly clinging on.

"You don't want to destroy this chance for them to be content."

He paused and then said.

"And something tells me you don't want to devastate Skywarp either by taking his kids away."

Optimus softly groaned at this.

"I dread that reaction more than anything. He truly cares for them and has been taking exceptional care of them. It would be a poor way to repay his kindness especially as all he wants are some Sparklings of his very own."

Spike chuckled at this.

"You'll think of something," Spike said with a confidence the Autobot leader didn't feel.

As he watched Bumblebee lift Starscream high into the air, he could only pray that Spike was right. And that he would find a solution to it all.

Meanwhile at the Nemesis.

"What do you think Starscream's up to at the moment?"

It was Skyfire who asked this question and his fellow Sparklings considered it.

They were in their playpen within the Rec Room while Skywarp and Thundercracker attended to their duties. They'd bemoaned being left like this but the two Seekers had been firm. They'd also sternly told the Sparklings that there was to be no wondering off or exploring. Not if they didn't want their little bottoms to be spanked.

They knew Skywarp really didn't want to carry out this threat so they resolved not to give him a reason to. Besides, they couldn't bear the thought of Megatron gloating over any punishment they received. So they were being good Sparklings and remaining in their playpen.

It wasn't all bad, they had plenty of toys to play with as well as drawing material. Chromia was currently trying to do a not very complementary portrait of Megatron. His helmet was much exaggerated and he had a huge scowl on his face but Chromia was very proud of it.

Ratchet was trying to build the world's biggest tower using the provided building blocks. So far, he's gotten it up to nearly his height but was now attempting to stabilise it. He was having mixed results, his tower kept wobbling so he had to keep grabbing it to make sure it didn't fall.

Ironhide was meanwhile playing with some action figures, mostly making them bash into each other while at the same time yelling. The yelling was meant to be the figures 'talking' but Ironhide never did anything by halves and was therefore doing everyone's 'talking' at once.

Elita was also playing with some action figures but instead of having them fight, was making them explore. They had so far tried to climb the high cliffs of their playpen, then helped Ratchet build before crossing the desert that was the floor.

She smiled at Skyfire who was just relaxing and hugging a teddy.

"I bet he's having fun with Optimus."

"He's lucky, he'll be able to eat all the Energon treats," Chromia said as she scribbled on her bit of paper.

"What treats?" Ironhide demanded, pausing in his epic battle.

Ratchet snorted.

"Everyone's got tweats, Ironhide, but only cute Sparklings get them."

"Ah am cute," Ironhide protested, waving an action figure in the air.

"Yeah, but you're not there," Ratchet pointed out with a smirk. "Those bots won't be able to wesist him."

"I think he'll be lonely," Skyfire said quietly and sadly.

"I wouldn't want to be there on my own, even though I really like everyone."

They all paused to think about this.

"You're right, I wouldn't like it either," Chromia declared as she finished her drawing with a flourish.

"There'd be no one to play with."

As Skyfire looked even sadder, Elita came over and patted his arm.

"He'll be okay, Optimus and the others will look after him."

"And we'll see him again soon, daddy pwomised," Ratchet added.

This statement cheered Skyfire up and he was soon smiling again.

Presently some Decepticons entered the Rec Room, and headed for the Energon dispenser. As they passed the playpen, Chromia started bouncing up and down to get their attention. They paused and sneered down at the Sparklings.

"What do you want kid?" one asked.

"I want you to look at my picture," Chromia said with a big smile before thrusting the picture at them.

They all blinked and then gaped. Despite its crudeness, it was clear who this was a picture of. A scowling Megatron waving his oversized arm cannon while seemingly to float in the air.

"Well, what do you think?" Chromia queried, still grinning.

"Uh, it's very...nice," one of them finally said, after glancing at his fellows.

"Yeah, nicely drawn," another said, his lips starting to tremble.

"You should definitely show Megatron, I'll bet he'll love it," a third added.

"Really?" Chromia said in delight as the Mechs seemed to struggle with something.

"Y-yes," one stuttered, shaking slightly. "Go for it."

And with that they turned and walked unsteadily away, strange sounds coming from them.

"Did you hear that?" Chromia announced proudly. "They liked my picture, I'm going to show it to Megatron when I next see him."

"It's a good likeness," Ironhide agreed with a snigger.

At that moment, Soundwave walked into the room, apparently making sure they were in their playpen.

"Oh, oh, Soundwave," Chromia said with excitement. "Could you give this to Megatron, please, please, please?"

"Query, what is it?" he rumbled, staring right down at her.

She grinned and held up the paper for him to take.

"It's a picture I drew, can you guess who it is?"

Considering it had the title 'Megatron by Chromia' written in huge red letters at the top, it wasn't hard for Soundwave to guess. His visor seemed to flicker for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, I will ensure Megatron gets this."

"Thanks, I think he'll love it," Chromia said confidently causing Soundwave to make an odd sounding cough.

"I'm sure he will," Soundwave said finally before marching away.

"Ya going ta draw something else now?" Ironhide asked as Chromia grabbed another sheet of paper.

"Yeah, but it's going to be of daddy," she said fondly. She couldn't wait to receive praise for that and hopefully an Energon treat. She did love her treats.

Elsewhere in the Nemesis.

"Ah, Soundwave," Megatron said as his TIC entered the Control Room.

"I've been thinking that it might be a good idea to make use of the environment we currently occupy. Surely we can put to use those powerful waves above us?"

Soundwave nodded in agreement and it was then that Megatron spotted the picture.

"Soundwave, what is that?"

"Answer, a picture for you."

"A picture?" Megatron repeated in confusion as he accepted the sheet from the navy blue Mech.

His jaw dropped as he was confronted by a picture of a large grey figure with ridiculous big red optics, wonky looking arm cannon and a squidgy purple insignia. The title proclaimed that it was him and had been drawn by that little brat Chromia.

"What is _this?" _he asked, his lip curling in disgust.

"A present from Sparkling Chromia," Soundwave replied before adding.

"It's meant to be you."

"I can see that," he snarled, tossing the paper away.

He glared at the offending object on the floor before stalking out the room. He called over his shoulder for Soundwave to follow. Soundwave did, but not before sending a comment to his Cassettes to retrieve the paper.

It later appeared on the Rec Room wall, in full view for everyone to see.

_Author's note. Things continue to go well for Starscream until he suffers a flashback. Can Optimus and the others unlock his past or will it remain shrouded in shadow? Find out next time, until then._


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note. This chapter takes a dark turn for the little group having fun._

_Warning for brief gore, corporal punishment and Sparkling abuse._

_Enjoy and please review._

In the woods.

Starscream hummed happily as he wondered through the large patch of flowers. Nearby, Optimus, Bumblebee and the human were watching him with fond smiles as he explored. After playing with Bumblebee nearly all morning, his daddy had insisted on a nap. So he'd happily snuggled into his armour as Earth's sun gently warmed him.

After running about the place, Bumblebee had been happy to sit down and chat to his friend, Spike. Optimus had simply held the little Seeker Sparkling against his chest, smiling behind his mask every time Starscream chirped. They were all having a good time.

Eventually, Starscream woke up and declared that he wanted to go exploring.

"Alright Starscream, but don't go far," Optimus said as he placed him on the ground.

"Stay within sight."

"Okay daddy," Starscream had chirped before running over to a little stream.

He peered into it, trying to spot little organic creatures. There were some but they were too quick and wouldn't allow themselves to be grabbed by Sparkling hands. The watchers chuckled as he decided to wade in a little, splashing with delight at the feel of the cool water.

It was actually rather a warm day so it felt nice to in some water. Of course, if he went in too deep, his systems would react and he'd soon start shivering. Sparklings systems were much more delicate than fully grown bots were, so he needed to be careful. But it was okay, he only wanted a little paddle.

But then he got bored with that and decided to wonder a little around the field they were in which bordered a forest. That was when his daddy called out another gentle warning. He turned and smiled, waving to show that he had heard and understood.

He didn't mind doing what his daddy said, _unlike _his step-father. That Mech had been so mean and liked to order Starscream to do stuff he knew he could never do on time or at all. And then had come punishment or discipline as Sharpshooter liked to call it.

The thought made him shiver but he soon shoved the thought of that horrible Mech to the back of his mind. Now was the time for play.

"Aw, look at him," Spike said with a laugh as Starscream sat down amongst the flowers and started examining them.

"He looks so cute, doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does," Optimus said with a chuckle as he watched.

"And full of energy," Bumblebee added ruefully. "Primus, I thought I could run rings around the likes of Ironhide but he really showed me today."

"Aww, feeling your age, Bee?" Spike teased causing the yellow Mech to flop back onto the grass with a dramatic sigh.

They watched Starscream for a bit more, the little Sparkling somehow managing to move further away from them. Optimus wasn't worried, if Starscream got too far, he'd call for him to come back. And if that didn't work, he could always get up and bring Starscream back.

At the moment, Starscream had flopped down among the leave, making little piles and then throwing them up. But suddenly there was a loud burst of sound as birds flew into the air in alarm.

They all turned their heads as the previously noisy forest suddenly went deadly still. Spike sat up warily, glancing at his two friends.

"Guys," he said softly.

"There's something out there," Optimus muttered, getting to his feet.

"Bumblebee, get Starscream," he added, optics darted about.

"Right away...," Bumblebee started to say but a low growl interrupted him.

From around a group of trees, came two large mixed breed dogs. Spike wasn't an expert, but he could have sworn those two had some wolf and Great Dane in them. Their eyes had a wild look to them and they were both growling in a low but deep growl. Their teeth looked huge and strong, and they looked like they'd use them.

But it was the sight of foamy salvia that almost made Spike's heart stop.

"Optimus," he said in a whisper so as not to excite the dogs.

"You have to destroy them, I think they've got Rabies."

"What's rabies?" Bumblebee asked curiously as the two edged closer.

"A disease," Spike answered, backing away from them.

"It kills dogs. And if they manage to bite you, you can die a very horrible death if not treated."

"So we must kill them?" Optimus asked grimly as the dogs got even closer.

"I'm afraid you have to," Spike said, sweat running down his face.

"They look to far gone, I don't think there's any hope for them. Putting them out of their misery if the kindest thing."

"Very well," Optimus said, sub spacing his gun and aiming it at them.

But just as he started to pull the trigger the dogs charged. His shot missed and the dogs now leapt apart. The smaller went straight for Spike, barking madly.

"Ahh," Spike cried but Bumblebee grabbed him and lifted him out of harm's way.

But this didn't stop the dog from sinking it's teeth into Bumblebee's arm.

"Yahhhhh!" Bumblebee yelled, trying to shake the mad dog off but it clung on.

The second dog was circling Optimus who had his gun carefully trained on it. Globs on salvia seemed to be flying everywhere as the vicious dog snarled and snapped. It was oddly more cautious of attacking but Optimus knew this only made it more dangerous.

Bumblebee was still trying to get rid of his dog while trying to protect Spike at the same time. A lucky swing and the dog suddenly let go, flying through the air but somehow landing on its feet. It didn't waste a moment, and charged right at Bumblebee again.

Who shot it in the face.

Spike couldn't help but cry out as blood and gore went everywhere as the dog's lifeless body crashed to the ground. Its friend let out a mad howl and charge for Optimus who shot it's front legs. But it still kept coming and he was forced to shoot it again and this time it went down in a bloody mess.

The three of them breathed heavily as the first dog continued to twitch even though it must surely be dead.

Optimus stepped forward and without a word, charge his gun up to its highest setting. An blasted both corpses until they were nothing more than charred remains. It was horrible but necessary work, they couldn't risk this disease spreading.

Optimus sighed as he put his gun away before turning back to the others. But suddenly, his face froze in horror as he realised something.

"Where's Starscream?"

At the time that Optimus and the others had first become aware of danger, Starscream had decided to do some more exploring. He's just gotten to his feet when a butterfly flew past his face. Squealing with delight, he followed it, trying to catch it as he danced around in the air.

He run, trying to catch it.

"Come on, little fellow, I want to see you," he laughed.

But the butterfly just danced further out of his grasp before finally flying up and away. Disappointed, Starscream waved goodbye and turned back to wave to his daddy. Except his daddy wasn't there. Nor was Bumblebee or Spike.

His Spark gave a painful thud as he realised he'd run to far and was now out of sight. But it would be okay, he surely hadn't gone that far. So he started to walk back the way he came. But just as he was climbing a mossy mound to get a better view, a shot suddenly rang out.

He yelped and fell off the mound. But he didn't hit the ground, instead, he crashed through some dead material and down into deep darkness.

He landed heavily on a pile of old leaves, leaving him stunned. As he lay there, debris continued to rain down at him as the light seemed to be extinguished. His Spark hammering against his chest, Starscream slowly sat up.

"Uh," he gasped, his leg and back felt sore from the big fall.

Whimpering, he gazed up at the speck of light high above him. It looked so high, there was no way he could climb up it. And his flight systems weren't advanced enough to fly him up either.

"D-daddy?" he called softly into the gloom but there was no answer.

His daddy didn't know where he was. But he'd surely be looking soon, they'd been checking on him every other breem. But what had that shot he'd heard been about? Had his daddy come under attack? If so, they he wouldn't be able to come after Starscream.

Starscream started to tremble, he was at the bottom of a deep dark pit, completely helpless.

"Help," he whispered softly as the darkness seemed to close in on him.

"H-help me," he said again, his voice starting to rise.

"HELP ME!"

Flashback.

"Brat!" a voice roared through the previously still air.

Starscream flinched at the sound and then started trembling. Oh no, Sharpshooter didn't sound happy but what had he done? He'd done everything the large Mech had wanted to, he'd even done some chores he _hadn't_ been asked to do.

He quickly hurried into the next room where Sharpshooter was, his step-father hated delays. Said Mech was currently lounging on the couch and Starscream wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. His step-father generally remained standing if he planned to _discipline_ the little Seeker.

"I-I'm here, sir," he said respectively as Sharpshooter's blood red optics fixed on his.

"I can see that," the Mech growled and Starscream did his best not to quiver.

"Come here," Sharpshooter now ordered, beckoning Starscream with a hand.

Trembling, Starscream came forward though he stopped just out of Sharpshooter's reach. The Mech narrowed his optics at the little Seeker staring up at him.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

Starscream nodded.

"Do you remember how I said I wanted several things done, and for them to be done by the time I got back?"

Again Starscream nodded. Sharpshooter's lip curled.

"Then why?" he questioned, leaning forward. "Did you not do as I asked?"

"But I did," Starscream burst out, unable to stay silent.

"Everything, I swear sir."

"Really?" Sharpshooter sneered. "Did you tidy my room?"

"Yes," Starscream replied firmly, he'd put real effort into that.

"Clean the floors?"

"Yes."

"Make sure there's no vermin around?"

"Yes."

"Polish my weapons?"

"Yes," Starscream replied again, though this time with a slight shiver. He hated touching the collection of knives and guns Sharpshooter had.

Sharpshooter's optics glinted.

"Did you dust the ceiling corners of my room?"

"Ye...What?" Starscream said in surprise.

He didn't remember Sharpshooter telling him to do that, and he'd listened very carefully. But Sharpshooter was grinning maliciously now as he said.

"So, you _didn't_ do everything I asked."

"No, I...," Starscream began but Sharpshooter was getting to his feet.

"You know what happens when you don't obey me."

"No, please," Starscream stuttered, backing away.

"You get punished," Sharpshooter growled before suddenly lunging for Starscream.

Starscream yelled and tried to run for it. However, Sharpshooter was surprisingly quick and had soon caught the little Seeker by his wing. Yelping, the Sparkling was lifted into the air and turned around to face the smirking Mech.

"Little Fragger, you know what happens when you try to run."

"No," Starscream whispered desperately. "Please no, not that, I'm sorry."

"Too late for that," Sharpshooter sneered as bent a knee and draped Starscream over it.

And ignoring the Sparkling's protest, proceeded to harshly spank him. He soon had Starscream in tears as he continued to smack the unprotected little bottom. By the end of it, Starscream was bawling.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of scrap," Sharpshooter snarled, lifting Starscream up and into his arms.

"I-I'm sorry," Starscream wailed, he just couldn't stop himself from crying.

"You know what happens to little brats who don't do as their told," Sharpshooter said in a merciless voice as he carried Starscream to a backroom.

In a corner was a large box with the top open. And it was where Sharpshooter carried Starscream over to. The little Seeker tried to struggle, tried to get away. But as Sharpshooter reached i, he tried instead to cling to the large Mech, all the while pleading.

"Please, please, I'm so sorry, I'll be good, I won't disobey you again."

But Sharpshooter ignored him and dumped him into the box before slamming the lid shut. He then locked it tight before giving it a good kick.

"This is where you sleep tonight," he said loudly to the box, knowing Starscream could hear.

"It'll teach you a good lesson."

And with that he walked out the door.

Starscream screamed inside his tiny prison, beating his fists against the metal, trying to get out. But nothing worked, he was trapped. Utterly trapped.

End of Flashback.

Starscream lay curled in a ball, his optics squeezed shut as he tried to prevent the walls from closing in. He wasn't on Earth, he was back on Cybertron and in that hated box. Oh, Sharpshooter had loved to put him in there, knowing the Seeker was always a wreck by the time he let him out.

It was hopeless, it was so hopeless. No one was going to come for him, he was going to die in this awful box like some sort of bug.

"Starscream?"

"Starscream"?

The little Seeker didn't even register the calls for him. Nor did he notice the shout Bumblebee gave when he found the entrance to the pit. He barely reacted when something reached down and grasping him firmly, lifted him from the pit.

"Starscream," Optimus said gently, releasing all the pent up worry he'd had for the last few minutes.

But as the sunlight hit the little Seeker, he started screaming and clawing at Optimus. As the leader fought not to drop the thrashing Sparkling, he suddenly realised what he was saying.

"Please, don't put me back in the box, please, I'll be good, I will."

"Box?" Spike said in confusion. "What's he talking about...?"

"I'm sorry, I'll do everything you say next time, please sir, please don't smack me again, _please."_

Starscream was sobbing and begging, seemingly stuck in the past, an awful sounding past by the sounds of it.

"Starscream, I'm not angry, you're safe, and I'm not going to put you in the box."

This continued for a while as Optimus and the others started to walk back. Starscream pleaded while Optimue reassured. Little by little, Starscream's sobs died down and he simply huddled in Optimus's arms.

"No box?" he whispered hoarsely.

"No box," Optimus agreed. "And no smacking either. We're going to go home, get you a nice little bath, then some Energon and then off to bed."

"Promise no hurt me?" Starscream said, huge moist optics staring up at Optimus as he clung to the wide chest.

"I promise, my Spark," Optimus said, raising Starscream and kissing his little cheek.

Starscream shuddered and closed his optics and he burrowed deeper into Optimus's arms.

"Daddy," he whispered once more before falling into recharge.

"Oh man," Spike said softly, staring sadly at the sleeping Sparkling. "Poor little guy."

"Bumblebee, please take Spike home," Optimus said softly but firmly as he continued to rub Starscream's back.

"Okay Optimus," Bumblebee said, clearly shaken.

He transformed and opened his door for Spike. The boy went over but paused at the open door.

"Take care of him, Optimus," he said softly before getting in and closing the door.

"You can count on that," Optimus said quietly as Bumblebee drove off.

As he walked, he opened a channel to First Aid.

"First Aid, I've got a sick Sparkling on my hands, I need you to come out an meet me at these coordinates,"

He sent them to the Medic who received them before asking.

"Any idea what's wrong with him."

"I think he's suffered a massive panic attack but that's the least of it," Optimus said grimly.

"'Aid, I think Starscream was abused when he was younger."

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the comm.

"Primus," First Aid muttered.

"Indeed," Optimus said grimly, optics flashing. "And if I ever find out how hurt him..."

"My sentiments exactly," First Aid replied dryly. "Okay, hang, tight, I'm coming over to you and I'm bringing a harness that's been made for Starscream. First Aid out."

Optimus continued walking at an easy pace, the poor Sparkling held tightly in his arms. He would find out what happened to Starscream, whatever it took.

"And I think I know where to get more information," he said softly to himself.

"From his Trine."

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Optimus contacts the Seekers to learn more about Starscream's past. Also, Megatron has to deal with Chromia when she finds out he didn't like his picture. Find out how all of this goes down, until then._


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's note. What does Optimus do now that he thinks Starscream was abused? Read on to find out._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

All the way back to the Ark, Optimus comforted the poor Sparkling. Starscream was still trembling badly and wouldn't come out from Optimus's arms. He had just got the Autobot base in sight when First Aid appeared.

The Medic transformed and quickly scanned the shivering Sparkling.

"He's in shock," First Aid announced, looking very worried.

"I'll need to give him a mild sedative to calm him down."

"Would that be okay, Starscream?" Optimus gently asked, knowing it would be the worst thing to do if they didn't ask.

Starscream peeked fearfully out at First Aid but he gave a very hesitate nod. Optimus rubbed his back, saying softly.

"Good Mechling, Starscream, you'll feel much better. I'll hold you while First Aid does it."

"Okay daddy," Starscream whimpered, hiding his face against Optimus's warm armour.

First Aid wiped out a sedative and quickly injected its contents into Starscream's neck. The Seekerlet flinched but soon relaxed as it took effect. Optimus lifted him more securely into his arms as the Sparkling went limp and gave him a kiss.

"There we go Starscream, what a brave Mech you were," he said, smiling down at Starscream who managed a weak smile back.

"And since you were so brave," First Aid added, bringing something from sub-space.

"You get an Energon Treat."

Starscream's optics lit up at the sight and he struggled to reach it. It was in the shape of a blue lollipop, a very sweet, very sticky treat. With a chuckle, Optimus popped it into Starscream hand and the Sparkling immediately started sucking on it.

"You like that?" the Autobot leader teased as they neared the Ark entrance and Starscream nodded eagerly.

"Well, maybe we could make a batch for all the whole Ark. What do you think, you could help with tasting the flavours," First Aid suggested.

Starscream's optics nearly popped with excitement and Optimus had to quickly rub his back to calm him. With another chuckle, Optimus said.

"I take it you like that idea, Starscream?"

"Oh yes, daddy, I'd love to do that, I'd be a good taster."

"Oh, I bet you will," Optimus said, lifting Starscream up to rest against his cheek.

As the Sparkling giggled, they were suddenly greeted by Prowl and Jazz.

"Hey there, how's it going?"

Despite Jazz's cheerful tone, it was clear to Optimus that he and Prowl knew the situation. He'd actually forgotten to call them, he'd been so focused on Starscream. But no doubt either Bumblebee or First Aid had informed them.

"Everything's going fine," Optimus said softly as Starscream yawned widely.

"I'm just going to give Starscream his evening Energon and then a bath, he's tired out from today."

They nodded, and accompanied Optimus as he took Starscream to the Med Bay. There, Starscream got the promised Energon which he gulped down eagerly. He then had a nice, warm bath where he was giving a proper cleaning.

By the end of this, the Sparkling was very sleepy and looked ready to drop off. Optimus leaned back on a berth, with Starscream wrapped up snugly in a fluffy blanket and reclined on his chest. Slowly, Starscream's optics drooped and finally they closed indicating that he was asleep.

"What happened, Prime?" Prowl softly asked as First Aid scanned the small Sparkling.

Optimus explained about the rabid dogs and how Starscream had wondered off. He explained about how he'd fallen into a hole and had suffered an extreme panic attack. And finally his suspicions about that this meant.

"I am convinced that Starscream was abused why he was younger."

"That seems a logical if grim assumption," Prowl said, nodding as Jazz looked ill.

"Hell, how can someone abuse a cute little guy like him? I mean," he said gesturing to the sleeping Sparkling.

Optimus's optics flashed.

"That," he said in a serious and deadly voice.

"Is what I intend to find out."

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

To Megatron infinite displeasure, when he entered the Rec Room, he saw Skywarp had set up a table. This in its self wasn't bad except for the fact said table contained his little brats. It seemed Skywarp wanted them to socialise with the other Mechs during evening Energon.

He shuddered slightly, as long as _he_ didn't have to interact with them _at all_, perhaps he'd manage. Ignoring the corner that contained Sparklings and Seekers, he headed to his usual spot which had a view of the whole room.

Normally, Starscream would be sitting with him along with Soundwave but of course, his wayward Second was with the Autobots. He still hadn't decided whether or not he'd promote someone else to that role. As whiny, backstabbing and devious as Starscream was, he had made a good Second.

He kept Megatron on his toes and made sure no one tried to assassinate him. Because that was Starscream's job and he wouldn't allow anyone to steal that glory from him. Not to mention how brilliant Starscream was, he _designed_ and _built_ the Sparkling device. Along with many other, infinitely more useful things.

Not that he'd ever tell that to the Seeker's face.

He nodded at Soundwave who was feeding his offspring. At least they served a purpose and weren't as annoying as the Autobrats. He had gotten used to their existence and they didn't even bother him now.

Just as he was about to help himself to some Energon, his optics focused on a certain section of wall and he nearly choked. Several Mech were glancing at it and chuckling. His face twisted in a snarl as he got up and strode over to it.

The chuckling Mechs quickly stopped and looked away. Megatron was soon standing, fuming, in front of the object of his ire. That damn ugly drawing of _him _had be stuck on the wall in full view for everyone to gawk at_._

"My picture," Chromia chirped as she saw what Megatron was looking at.

"Did you like it?" she asked eagerly as Megatron turned to glare at her.

"Like _that?"_ He growled as he reached forward and tore the offending bit of paper off.

"Yes, I absolutely loved it."

"Then why are you scrunching it like that?" she asked, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"D-don't you like it?"

"Of course he does," Skywarp quickly said, wrapping his arm around her and shooting Megatron a look.

"He just wants to keep it that's all."

"But why's he holding it like that, he's going to wreck it," Chromia said, her voice becoming higher, a sure sign she was about to cry.

"Well, he is a pretty strong Mech," Skywarp said, after some fast thinking. "It's hard for him to hold delicate things."

And with that, Skywarp plucked the picture from Megatron's grasp before carefully smoothing it out. He then handed it back to Megatron who was standing, palm open, looking utterly shocked.

"See baby, it's all better now," Skywarp said with a smile.

Chromia didn't look like she was going to cry but she still didn't look convinced. Neither did the other Sparklings who were watching very closely.

"I want to hear him say he likes it," she said mulishly.

"Otherwise...I'll _scream."_

Skywarp was now throwing Megatron a pleading look. All the other Decepticons were staring at him, wondering what he would do. Sure, it would be fun to watch Megatron ruin a child's hope but at the same time...they really didn't want to have to listen to a screaming Sparkling.

Megatron stood there for a moment, obviously weighing the pros and cons of his next action.

And then slowly, incredibly, his way twisted into a sickly smile. All the watching Mechs gasped and some nearly fell out if their seats. Surely Megatron wasn't about to...

"Yes...I do like it...a lot," Megatron said, smiling.

His teeth were gritted and he looked like he'd just swallowed lemon flavoured acid. But still, it was a smile of sorts. Even though his face looked like it was about to crack.

But Chromia's face lit up with delight and she suddenly jumped from her seat, lunching herself at Megatron. He started but it seemed she only wanted to hug his leg. He stared down at her as she said.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it, I worked very hard on it."

"Yes well," he muttered, scowling at Ironhide and Ratchet who were sniggering.

"I do."

He held out his leg slightly, indicating that Skywarp was to remove her. The Seeker did this, a real smile on his face. Megatron backed away, no doubt worried he'd be_ hugged_ again.

"Aren't you going to have any Energon?" Elita asked innocently.

"No, I need to...contact Prime," Megatron said, easily slipping into this excuse.

"Weally? Why?" Ratchet asked curiously to which Megatron said.

"To make sure his treating my SIC right, that's why."

"Of course he will be," Skyfire said indignantly. "Optimus is nice."

"Well, you can't be too careful," Megatron sneered as he backed away. "I'd be failing in my duties as a leader if I didn't check up on him."

And with that he strode from the room, resolving to come back when it was Sparkling free. However, to keep up appearances, he decided he would contact the Autobots as he was vaguely curious about his absent Seeker.

He smiled nastily, perhaps Starscream was driving them all crazy. Yes, that would cheer him up. So he strolled to the Control Room and sent a call to the Ark's super computer Teletran One. And causally waited for a reply.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, he got an incoming call and he opened the connection. He was immediately greeted by Prime who looked strangely pleased to see him.

"Megatron, I was just about to call you."

"Really Prime?" Megatron drawled, sneering as he leaned back in his seat.

"Don't tell me Starscream's driven you to distraction already?"

Optimus Prime raised a ridge.

"Actually no, he hasn't. He'd a delightful little Sparkling and a joy to have."

Megatron scoffed, a sneer plastered across his face. Of course, the soft Sparked fool would say that.

"So why are you calling Prime?" he asked causing Optimus to chuckle.

"You were the one who called me, Megatron."

He chuckled again as Megatron glared at him.

"I'm calling to enquire about my Seeker."

At this, Optimus's while demeanour seemed to instantly sadden. Which made Megatron sit up, he had not been expecting this.

"Prime?" he questioned, knowing something was up.

Optimus looked him squarely in the optic and said.

"I've discovered something rather unsettling about Starscream's past."

"And what might that be Prime?"

"Do you know anything about Starscream's past?" Optimus questioned.

Megatron shrugged.

"Merely that he got honours in just about every academic centre in attended. I am aware of his career after the Science Academy but I know nothing about his life before that."

"So you don't know anything about his family or home life?" Optimus asked seriously.

Megatron frowned.

"No, I don't."

He narrowed his blood red optics at Optimus as he asked.

"What is all of this about Prime?"

Optimus regarded him sadly before saying.

"Starscream was abused when he was a Sparkling."

To be continued.

_Author's note. What is Megatron's reaction to this news? And can Starscream's Trine shed any light on Starscream's past? Find out next time, until then. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note. Back again finally with another chapter. Find out about Starscream's dark past and the reaction of Megatron to the news that his Second was abused._

_As you will see, I've used the name Skywalker for a character, an obvious Star Wars reference. But I really think that makes a perfect Seeker name and I'm surprised I've never seen it used before._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from the last chapter.

"_What is all of this about Prime?"_

_Optimus regarded him sadly before saying._

"_Starscream was abused when he was a Sparkling."_

Megatron didn't exclaim or seemingly react in any way. But to Optimus's gratification, his optics did wide in shock, thus proving that the Decepticon's Spark wasn't as cold as he made out. He stared at Optimus for a long moment and then said quietly.

"What makes you say that Prime?"

"There was an incident earlier when I took Starscream on a small trip," Optimus explained softly.

"We lost him for a moment and he fell down a hole where he suffered a panic attack."

"That's hardly unusual for a Seekerling," Megatron pointed out.

"No but what he said when we found him is," Optimus said grimly. "He was begging someone, a Mech, not to put him back in the box and also pleading that he didn't want to be smacked again."

As Megatron digested this information, Optimus added.

"And last night, he suffered a nightmare and woke up, crying and pleading with someone not to smack him. All in all, I think this is a strong indicator that someone once abused him."

Megatron was utterly shocked, though his face only displayed calm. Optimus knew he was thinking and let him, the Decepticon leader couldn't be rushed on such an important issue. And thinking hard the gunformer was.

Could this be why Starscream was so mistrustful, so ready to attack even those who cared about him? He had an odd personality, elements of which seemed to clash with each other. He was brave and unafraid to let his opinions known and yet when he was threatened with punishment would be reduced to a quivering wreck.

And why was such an intelligent Mech always engaging in petty temper tantrums when he didn't get his way? This was something that had always confused Megatron, Starscream was at once so mature, and then so immature.

And when that Shuttle had gone over to the Autobots, Starscream had reacted with such uncontrollable anger, hatred that the Warlord had been taken aback. But there had also been pain, such pain and sadness.

And perhaps most of all, this explained why he'd been so desperate to remain with the Autobots. Did he wish a chance at a second with the kind Sparked Prime and his soldiers who'd never treat a Sparkling harshly?

Not that Megatron would ever abuse a Sparkling, he was just strict. He wouldn't have allowed Starscream to act up but unknowingly, he'd have brought back memories of a past long buried. And Starscream's behaviour would have only gotten worse.

Megatron blinked and brought himself out of his musings. He looked Optimus Prime squarely in the optics and said slowly.

"I...was unaware that Starscream might have had a less than suitable Sparklinghood."

Optimus inclined his head.

"I was hoping to speak to Starscream's Trine Mates, in case they knew anything about this."

Megatron frowned at this.

"If they did, they would have likely said or done something about it."

"Maybe they don't know the whole story," Optimus pointed out. "I'd at least like to know who Starscream lived with when he was a Sparkling."

"He had no Sire," Megatron suddenly said abruptly.

Optimus looked surprised, more due to the fact that Megatron knew this.

"His Sire was a Mech named Skywalker and I remember hearing a long time ago about an story about a Seeker being killed in a incident at a factory. Apparently, he was a rescue Mech and he lost his life trying to save those trapped within. Anyway, Starscream could not have been little more than a new Spark when that happened."

He shrugged.

"A friend of mine was killed in that incident as well, along with several others. I remember because Skywalker did save others, but he simply wouldn't stop going in and eventually paid the price. I heard Starscream mention his Sire when the subject of Rescue bots came up."

"So Starscream at best only had a mother," Optimus said quietly.

He wondered, Starscream had clearly been begging a Mech, who was obviously not his Sire. And so far, it seemed his mother had not hurt him. Had she known and allowed her Sparkling to be abused? Surely not but she might have been abused herself and been unable to protect her little one. Or she hadn't been in the picture at all.

"That's a start to this puzzle," Optimus said approvingly. "But we need more."

Megatron nodded before asking, almost hesitatingly.

"Where is Starscream?"

"He's asleep," Optimus said softly. "First Aid and Jazz are looking after him in the Med Bay, I'll take him to my room later."

He chuckled.

"I believe Grapple and Hoist have managed to contrast a crib specially for Starscream, he'll be able to use that."

Megatron grudgingly thought that Prime was taking care of his Second.

"How are Skywarp's Sparklings?" Optimus now asked.

"Hmm, delightful as ever," Megatron grumbled even as his tanks rumbled. Thanks to that little mink Chromia, he hadn't had his evening Energon yet.

"She even drew this charming picture for me."

He showed it to Optimus who struggled to keep from laughing. What made this hard was that Megatron had the exact same scowl on his face that the picture Megatron had.

"It's very...nice," Optimus finally said. "And I'm sure she meant well by it.

"No doubt," Megatron agreed, his lip curled. "Very well, I will call Thundercracker to come and speak to you, he is the more likely of the two to know something. And is less likely to go into hysterics over the news about Starscream."

"Thank you Megatron," Optimus said seriously. "Your help is really appreciated."

Megatron gave him a brief smirk as he activated his comm.

"Thundercracker, I need you to come to the Communication Room, now."

He listened to the response and then said.

"Well, be quick about it, Prime want to speak with you."

Then was another pause and then he snapped.

"He wants advice about Seeker Sparklings, Skywarp, get off this channel."

Optimus chuckled again but was impressed with Megatron's response. He managed to get throw Skywarp off the scent without outright lying.

Megatron growled and then ordered Thundercracker to stop dithering and to get over here. He then switched off the comm. and looked back at Optimus.

"Thundercracker should be here soon, he was helping Skywarp with those little brats."

Optimus frowned slightly at the term but didn't comment on it. The two Mechs sat in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Would the blue Seeker be able to reveal Starscream's mysterious and dark past?

Ten minutes later, Thundercracker strolled into the Communication Room, a slight frown on his face.

"Sir," he said to Megatron who had shifted a bit so the blue Seeker could talk to Prime.

He looked at Optimus.

"You need advice about looking after Starscream?"

"Not exactly," Optimus said softly. "I need to know about his past."

At this, Thundercracker stiffened.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I believe he was abused when he was a Sparkling," Optimus said sadly before adding firmly. "And if his abuser still functions, I intend to do something about it."

Thundercracker looked very serious a he said.

"I always wondered but he refused to answer any questions I had," he said softly.

"And the only reason I really know something was wrong in his childhood was because of an incident when we first became a Trine."

He described how they'd gone for a night out on the town to celebrate the new Bond.

"But in the middle of it all, we bumped into this Mech"

Thundercracker looked very sad as he said.

"Starscream's reaction to him was incredible, he went from laughing to a frightened Mechling and it was when he spotted that Mech. He got worse when that Mech came over and spoke to us, we learned he'd taken care of Sparkling when he was younger."

He shook his head, an expression of disgust on his features.

"I didn't like the look of him at all, he was clearly drunk and the way he spoke to Starscream, like he was an idiot and the way he looked, no_ leered_ at him. It was all too much and I had to make an excuse to get Starscream away."

Thundercracker now looked angry as he said.

"You should have heard what he was saying to Starscream, every word was a carefully veiled insult. I couldn't stand it but I couldn't do anything, Starscream was too upset. And then later I found him sobbing."

As Megatron looked shocked, Thundercracker said miserably.

"I knew something was wrong but he refused to tell me anything. He said it was in the past and he just wanted to forget about it. He forbad me to do anything so I was forced to let the matter drop."

"It's alright Thundercracker," Optimus said gently. "I understand why you couldn't find out more, I think we all know how insistent Starscream can be."

As Thundercracker nodded, Optimus asked.

"Do you know why that Mech looked after Starscream? What happened to his mother, we already know his Sire was off-lined."

"His mother was a Medic," Thundercracker said softly. "Her name was Starshine and she specialised in viruses. But one day, she herself caught a virus and became very ill. She had to stay within the hospital while Starscream was looked after by an old family friend."

"And that family friend must have been Starscream's abuser," Megarton now said as he turned to his Seeker.

"Did you catch his name?"

"No, I'm sorry, my lord," Thundercracker said unhappily. "It was loud in that night club, all I got was something shooter but I didn't hear the first part. Starscream never spoke of him so I never learned the name."

"Does his mother still function?" Optimus now asked quietly.

"I...I'm not sure," Thundercracker said slowly. "I do know she fell into status lock eventually but I've no idea whether she then off-lined. I'm certain she hasn't recovered though."

"Thank you Thundercracker," Optimus said softly. "You've been a big help to us."

"My pleasure Prime, anything for a Trine mate," Thundercracker replied stiffly.

"What do you propose to do now, Prime?" Megaron questioned.

"Help Starscream to get over what happened to him," Optimus said simply. "He is still amazed when he gets fed at regular intervals, I need him to know that's how Sparklings should be treated."

"But he saw how Skywarp treats his," Thundercracker started to say but Optimus gently cut across him.

"He thinks Skywarp is the exception to the rule."

This silenced Thundercracker who looked even sadder than ever. Megatron sighed and then said.

"See what you can find out Prime, call again in a couple of days unless something happens."

"I will," Optimus promised as he glanced over his shoulder at someone.

He nodded and then turned back to the screen.

"I have to go now, but I will keep you informed."

"Thank you," Thundercracker said as Megatron nodded.

"Very well, farewell for now," Optimus said, reaching to cut the connection.

"Prime," Megatron suddenly said.

Optimus stared at the grey Mech who for a moment didn't say anything. And then.

"Take care of Starscream."

And the connection was broken.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Sparklings watch videos at the Nemesis, what's their verdict on Disney Classics? Also, how's Starscream doing? Find out next time, until then._


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's note. A slightly bittersweet chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_I don't own The Lion King or Transformers, they belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, having just ended his conversation with Megatron. That talk had drained a lot out of him and he found himself feeling even more sorry for poor little Sparkling. He couldn't believe anyone could abuse any Sparkling but specially Starscream who was so sweet and undemanding.

The little thing had never known his Sire and then his mother had become ill when he was still very young. He should have been safe in the arms of an 'old family friend' but that had not been the case. This Mech had instead abused a vulnerable Sparkling who had no means in which to fight back.

Optimus clenched his fists as rage threatened to overtake him. He swore, when he got his hands on that Mech, he would make him pay dearly. But for now, he had a Sparkling that needed him and he wasn't going to neglect that duty.

Jazz and First Aid were carefully watching over the sleeping Sparkling when he arrived in the Med Bay. They smiled at him as he reached them and checked that Starscream was okay. Starscream was sleeping soundly enough but his face was creased with pain and fear.

It physically hurt the Prime to see him like this.

"How's he been?"

"He's been fine Prime, he's slept the whole time you were gone," First Aid was quick to inform him.

"I think he's having bad dreams however, he keeps grimacing and shifting in his sleep."

"I reckon he needs his dad," Jazz said, looking at Optimus pointedly.

"I will take him to our quarters," Optimus said softly and he bent to gently scoop the little Sparkling into his arms.

"How did your talk with old Megs go?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Quite good, considering," Optimus said just as quietly. "Megatron was shocked about Starscream but has promised to help. He and Thundercracker gave me some good information."

And he told them all that he'd learned.

"Could you tell Prowl of this, I'd like to go to bed with Starscream," Optimus asked softly and Jazz nodded.

"I'll tell him Prime, maybe we can learn a few things."

"Don't lose recharge," Optimus quickly said but it was clear he was grateful.

Being a parent was a very important position, one that demanded full responsibility. And since Sparklings were so precious, Optimus took the business of looking after him very seriously. It was still early, for Optimus that is, but after the day he'd had he felt he needed an early night.

The journey back to his quarters was uneventful until, there weren't many bots about. Just as he was entering his room, Starscream shifted and woke up. His little bright optics blinked and looked around the place, taking in where he was. He instantly clung to Optimus and stared up at him.

"Hello Starscream," Optimus said with a smile, allowing the Sparkling to see his face.

"Daddy," Starscream said softly, his optics starting to water with tears.

"I-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I didn't mean..."

"Hush, sweetspark," Optimus said gently as he took Starscream over to the berth.

"You did nothing wrong, you were just scared. I'm really sorry for letting you out of my sight but those dogs needed to be dealt with," he said sadly.

"I tried to send Bumblebee for you but one of the dogs attacked him and he could not protect you."

Starscream nodded but still looked upset. Optimus cupped his head and held him closely.

"I know I've let you down Starscream but I promise I will do a better job from now on. I swear it."

"Okay daddy," Starscream said softly as Optimus mentally sighed.

"I think we'll stay in the base tomorrow, you've had enough excitement for a while," Optimus now said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We could always visit the Airelbots, you can give them some tips on flying."

Starscream brightened a bit at this.

"I could do that," he said as Optimus chuckled.

"Yes you can Starscream, I think they miss out not having any flyers teaching them. Powerglide sometimes helps but he's style if totally different to theirs. Same for Skyfire."

Starscream nodded in understanding.

"That sounds great daddy,"

"That's my Mechling," Optimus said as he kissed Starscream's cheek before getting up again.

"Look at your lovely new crib Starscream, built just for you," Optimus said, showing the Sparkling the brand new crib with a soft blue blanket decorated with stars.

Starscream stared down at it as though he'd never seen anything like it. It was beautifully craved and contrasted, blending wood and metal together. There was even some hydrographs woven into the side, bless the crib and child that resided within.

"This...is for me?"

"All for you Starscream," Optimus confirmed as he carefully lowered Starscream into it, standing up so he could examine his new berth.

"All for me," Starscream repeated softly, touching the sides, feeling the lovely blanket under his feet.

"Yes Starscream. Do you like it?"

Starscream turned to face the Autobot leader, tears streaming down his face.

"It's wonderful," he whispered, his voice cracking up.

"Oh Starscream," Optimus said, scooping the crying Sparkling back into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"You deserve this, my little Sparkling. All Sparklings need their own little crib, this belongs to you."

Starscream wasn't able to speak for several minutes as he cried softly. Finally Optimus was able to tuck Starscream into his berth and settle him down. He stayed with the Sparkling, stroking his little hand as he slipped into recharge.

But even then, he stayed there for a long time watching his precious Sparkling.

Meanwhile back at the Nemesis, Thundercracker had returned to the Rec Room where Skywarp was still busy with his Sparklings.

"Hi TC, how'd it go?" Skywarp asked as he lined up his Sparklings, ready to take them back to his quarters.

"Fine, Prime just wanted to ask a couple of things," Thundercracker asked casually.

No way was he telling Skywarp in front of the other Sparklings. And actually, he wasn't even that sure when he'd tell his Trine Mate about Starscream. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Did you tell him everything he needed to know?" Skywarp asked as he took Elita and Ironhide's hands.

"More or less," Thundercracker said as he took Skyfire and Ratchet's hands, with Skyfire holding Chromia's.

"I bet Starscream's having a great time," the little Shuttle asked eagerly and Thundercracker smiled.

Despite what had happened, he had no doubt that Starscream was. So he gently told Skyfire that Starscream seemed to be having a good time, making all the Sparklings beam with happiness.

They made it to Skywarp's quarters without incident.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Chromia said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Remember what you promised."

As Thundercracker looked at his team mate, Skywarp laughed.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten and I've got a good selection from Soundwave."

"Cool," they all said, and went to clamber onto Skywarp's berth.

"What did you promise?" Thundercracker weakly asked as the purple Seeker grinned.

"We're having a movie night," he informed the blue Seeker cheerfully, revealing a selection of films.

"These are all Disney movies, apparently human Sparklings love them. I thought they'd be perfect for my babies, wanna watch them with us?"

Thundercracker hesitated but as all the Sparklings shot him pleading looks, he related and nodded. He sat down on the berth and was instantly surrounded by Sparklings who snuggled up to him. Skywarp was meanwhile setting up the movie but once he had, he turned off the lights and leapt onto the berth.

He was naturally also set upon by the Sparklings o that both Seekers had Sparklings on their laps.

The animated movie was nothing like he'd been expecting. For one thing, there were no humans in it at all, just talking wild organic animals. There was also a lot of musical accompaniment which he found he rather enjoyed.

The Sparklings all sung along with the songs, cheered the good guys and booed the villains. They all thought Scar was a real slimy character, especially his plot to kill the king and take over.

But there was a moment when everything went a bit wrong.

It was the scene when the Wildebeest stampede through this gorge, which poor Simba was trapped in. Luckily, his dad was able to save him but then he got trapped as well. Chromia and Elita were clutching at the two Seekers, muttering.

"He can't die, he can't die."

"Course he can't, he's the hero," Ironhide quickly assured them but he looked just as tense.

They were all relieved when he managed to jump out and start climbing the cliff. But then they saw he was heading towards Scar.

"No, don't go to him, he wants him dead," Skyfire cried out but his warning was too late.

"_Long live the king,"_

"Nooooo," nearly all Sparklings screamed along with Simba.

They were all tearing up so Skywarp quickly said.

"I-I'm sure he's okay, he might be a little bit hurt but he'll be alright."

But as it went on, it was clear this wasn't the case. Poor little Simba ran around, searching for his father. And then a lone Wildebeest ran past and that's when they all saw it.

"_Dad?"_

"Pwimus," Ratchet stuttered, starting to cry.

"_Get up,"_

Now Skyfire and the Femmes were crying as well.

"_Please...somebody...anybody...help,"_

"Wahhhhhh!"

All the Sparklings started wailing in misery, unable to believe that the brave king was dead. And it only got worse when Scar told Simba that he was to blame for his father's death. And then tried to have him killed.

It took the Seekers awhile to calm the hysterical Sparklings but luckily for them, the rest of the film was pretty light hearted. By the end, they merely found the action exciting rather than scary.

But it was a very exhausted Skywarp that finally got them off to bed and then collapsed beside his Trine mate.

"Well, I think that went pretty good," the purple and black Seeker said dryly.

Thundercracker chuckled softly before saying.

"Just one thing Warp. Maybe the next time you decide to show them a Disney movie, pick one that doesn't have a character dying. I really don't want to have to deal with that again."

"Don't worry, I won't," Skywarp assured him, examining the stack of movies he had, having borrowed them from Soundwave.

"Ah ha," he said triumphantly, picking up one and showing Thundercracker.

"This one shouldn't be a problem, it's full of cute little animals, nothing bad is going to happen in _this_ film."

Thundercracker raised an optic brow,

"Oh, what's it called?"

Skywarp glanced at the title.

"Bambi."

_Author's note. I hope you don't think it was strange Ratchet, Ironhide and Skyfire crying over the movie. After all, before puberty, boys are actually just as likely to cry over these things as boys._


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, here's the newest chapter at long last._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream woke with a slight start, his Spark racing madly. He hadn't had a nightmare but it had been a very strange and thrilling dream in which he'd been chased through the air by monsters. But now he was awake, he realised it had all been a silly dream and he relaxed a bit.

But now he was a little confused as to where he was. He didn't remember having such a nice soft berth or a warm fuzzy blanket. He seemed to be a long open box that had pretty symbols on its sides.

Confused, he stood up, clutching his nice blanket and peering over the box's side. And he gasped as he made out the sleeping form of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. And that's when he remembered, his daddy had given him in own special cot, because he loved him and thought Starscream was a good little Sparkling.

Starscream still had trouble believing all of this was true, Sharpshooter had always assured him he was a horrible little brat who needed a good whacking. But all Optimus gave him were hugs, Energon and a good place to sleep. He was undoubtedly the best daddy in the universe.

He idly wondered what time it was, he was starting to feel a little hungry. The room had no natural light, just a glowing orb near Optimus's berth. But Starscream didn't want to be a brat and wake his daddy up, especially if it was really early.

So he flopped back down with a sigh, looking at the funny symbols on his cot. His daddy had said they were special and would help protect him. Shame they couldn't relieve him of the boredom that was starting to set in.

He saw one that stuck out even so slightly and couldn't resist pressing it. But to his surprise, it gave way under his palm and he realised it was a button. The next moment, something shifted inside the cot's left side and something rose out of it.

He stared fascinated as a spindly looking thing extended out over him, with odd things hanging from it. And then they lit up, revealing stars of different sizes and colours. Some twinkly music began as it started to turn in a circle right overhead.

"Wow," he whispered softly, not sure what it was but unable to look away.

He was so absorbed in the gently spinning mobile that he didn't notice Optimus begin to stir. He turned his head at the sound of music and smiled behind his mask as he watched Starscream. The little Sparkling had a lot of pure wonder on his face as he gazed at the mobile and Optimus knew it had been a good idea to include it.

Optimus watched Starscream for a bit longer, enjoying how happy he was. But eventually, he knew he had to get up.

"Good morning Starscream," he said softly and Starscream jumped in shock.

"You like your mobile?" Optimus quickly asked, not wanting the young Seeker to panic.

"Yeah, it's really great, daddy," Starscream replied with a dreamy smile.

"I'll tell Hoist and Grapple how happy you are with your crib," Optimus said very warmly.

Starscream nodded before suddenly looking down at his tanks with a grimace.

"Are you hungry?" Optimus asked softly as he sat up properly.

Starscream gave him an unsure look before slowly nodding.

"Good, because I know I am," he said kindly and Starscream's face lit up as Optimus reached over and lifted him into his arms.

Starscream shrieked with laughter as Optimus tickled his tummy but Optimus didn't torture him for long, not with an empty tank. He commed First Aid so that a bottle of Sparkling Grade Energon would be ready by the time they got to the Rec Room.

"We're going to the Rec Room for breakfast, is that alright Starscream."

Starscream made a noise of agreement, he seemed content with snuggling against Optimus's chest. It was a bit early, though the sun was well up, and there weren't that many bots about.

By the time Optimus reached the Rec Room, First Aid was eagerly waiting and Optimus was thankful because he could sense Starscream was very hungry.

"Thank you, First Aid," Optimus said gratefully, as he took the bottle before offering it to Starscream.

Starscream seized the end and began to suck down the Energon as fast as possible, as though he was afraid it would be taken away. Optimus gently tugged on the bottle, trying to get him to slow down so he didn't purge.

"It's alright Starscream, just take your time and enjoy your bottle."

"Okay, daddy," Starscream said apologetically before continuing to carefully suck his Energon.

"Good Mech," Optimus said as he thanked First Aid as he sat down.

"Well done, First Aid, Starscream needed his Energon."

"My pleasure, I'm glad he likes it," First Aid said with a slight blush and smile.

"I don't want to get this wrong."

"You won't," Optimus assured him. "Ratchet will be proud to see how well you've done when he comes back home."

"I hope so," First Aid said before excusing himself.

"Perceptor," Optimus greeted warmly as the scientist came to sit nearby so he could sip his freshly poured cube.

"I don't see you here very often."

Perceptor sighed heavily before saying.

"I've been trying to work out how to turn those Sparkling back into adults but so far, I've hit a wall."

His optics slid over to Starscream who was dreamily sucking down the last drops of his Energon down. Optimus immediately knew what he was thinking and shook his head, letting Perceptor know he wasn't going to be experimenting on Starscream. Perceptor sighed before nodding, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"Do you require a cube, Optimus?" he asked politely, still eying up Starscream as though he could gleam information this way.

"That would be good, thanks," Optimus admitted, he hadn't wanted to grab one while Starscream was feeding.

Perceptor got up and fetched one and by the time he'd returned, Starscream had finally finished. Optimus panted his back, allowing Starscream to dispel some trapped wind.

"Hmm, so you all act and behave just like real Sparklings while keeping your memories intact," Perceptor couldn't help but observe as Starscream snuggled against Optimus as his daddy sipped his Energon.

"Yeah, Megatron wanted them to remember," Starscream answered softly. "So he could laugh and make fun of them, he thought they'd hate being treated like babies by Skywarp."

As Perceptor absorbed this information, Optimus chuckled.

"That seems to have backfired considerably, the Sparklings are having fun with Skywarp for a daddy."

"Heh, yeah," Starscream said with a fond grin for his Trine mate and a triumphant look in his optics for Megatron's folly.

He then gave Optimus a shy look and said.

"I'm having a good time here, you're a much better daddy than Megatron would have been."

This really made Optimus laugh and he rubbed Starscream's little wings in thanks. Starscream made a little chirping noise and his wings fluttered, making Perceptor's fingers twitch as they itched to take notes on Starscream's behaviour. This was a rare chance to study how an adult coped with being turned back into a Sparkling, in short regressing fully.

But he doubted that Optimus would allow this, so he'd have to work with what he had.

"Do you want to see the Airelbots, Starscream? They might take you for a little flight?" Optimus now asked.

"That would be great," Starscream said before his little nose wrinkled.

"Slingshot's a little mean though, I don't want him being mean to me."

"He won't be, don't worry," Optimus assured him. "The Airelbots need to learn how to get on with others, especially little Sparklings."

"Will you be there, daddy?" Starscream questioned and Optimus nodded.

"I will be, I can take a little data work with me while you have some fun with the flyers."

Starscream nodded, as long as his daddy was there, he'd be okay. Soon, it was all arranged and after visiting his office, Optimus headed straight outside, to where the young flyers liked to practise. Sliverbolt was happy to look after Starscream for a bit as was his Second Skydive but Optimus wasn't sure about the others.

However, Sliverbolt has promised they would all look after the little Sparkling and they would all treat him well. Optimus hoped so, they were all quite young and still trying to prove themselves. Optimus was sure they could but like all younglings, they were prone for making mistakes.

"Hello there," Sliverbolt said cheerfully as he greeted his leader and the little Seeker.

"Hi," Starscream said shyly, hiding his face in Optimus's arms.

""I'm trusting you and your team," Optimus said seriously as he gently handed Starscream over.

Sliverbolt smiled.

"Don't worry sir, we won't fail you."

To be continued

_Author's note. How do the Airelbots get on with Starscream? What's happening back at the Nemesis? Find out next time, until then._


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoy this chapter which focuses on Elita._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita was the first to wake that morning, yawning widely as she did so. For a few minutes, she was content just to snuggle beside Chromia who was fast asleep. But after a while, she got bored so slipping out from under her blanket, she hauled herself to her feet. She carefully crept to the edge of the crib and peered over at the Mechlings crib.

She could only just see them, they were all clearly still asleep, judging by the sounds they were all making. This made her giggle, they were always funny when they were sleeping, they all looked so cute. But after a while, even watching them like this got a little boring, so she decided she wanted to explore.

Carefully, she pulled herself up and over the crib before managing to drop.

"Oof," she gasped as she collapsed in a bit of a heap but she hadn't injured herself so thought that an okay jump.

She briefly considered waking the others up but decided not to, they were all tired out. She didn't feel tired at all, she was wide awake and wanting to have some fun. This meant peeping around the door that led into her daddy's bedroom. From what she could see in the dim light, he was sprawled across his bed, clearly in deep recharge.

She crept into the room, moving very carefully so as not to disturb him. He looked very peaceful in recharge, reminding her of Optimus a little. She sighed, she missed him a lot and wished they could be together. Although that would probably mean leaving her daddy and she wasn't so sure she wanted that.

If only she could have both of them, then she'd be perfectly happy.

She shrugged, her young self figuring that something would turn up and that she shouldn't' worry about it. She watched her daddy for a little longer but eventually got bored of this. But she really didn't want to disturb her daddy when he was sleeping, it wouldn't be very nice especially as he worked so hard during the day.

So even though it was naughty and definitely not allowed, she decided to go exploring. The pink Femme had always had a stubborn streak within her where if she made up her mind to do something, she'd go right ahead and do it.

It wasn't easy breaking out of Skywarp's room but since she had been an adult, she retained quite a lot of intelligence and cunning along with a Sparkling's sneakiness that she was able to find a way out. All the doors had manual over rides to them, all she needed was a key and she'd be able to get out of here.

So she started hunting about the room, trying to find Skywarp's key. Luckily for her, he hadn't made a huge effort at concealing it, he probably hadn't realised his Sparklings might have a go at stealing it. It was located on a shelf near Skywarp's berth and it seemed that the only way she'd get it would be to climb on his berth.

She knew this would be tricky, her daddy might sense her presence and wake up or he'd accidently move and hit her. She didn't realise either scenario, so mentally promised to be very careful. It wasn't easy getting onto the berth, Seekers liked having high ones but eventually she did. She stifled a giggle, it was nice and soft on his berth, Seekers also enjoyed very comfy berths.

After enjoying the feel of the berth, she suddenly remembered what she was doing and continued with her mission. Skywarp continued sleeping peacefully as she crawled to the head of the berth and stood up, stretching for the shelf where the key lay. She snuck a glance at her daddy, making extra sure that he was asleep.

She almost giggled at the way his mouth hung slightly open as he slept but managed to suppress it. She stood as high as she could before crouching and leaping up into the air. Somehow, she managed to grab hold of the shelf and haul herself up long enough to grab the key and fall back down.

She bounced but luck seemed to be on her side as Skywarp didn't wake, he merely grunted before rolling over. She puffed air out of her intakes in relief that had been a close one. But now she had the key and all she needed to do was find a way to get high enough to reach the place to slot the key in.

She had to ponder this, sitting on the berth with her prize, little legs hanging over the edge. Finally, her optics spied a crate which looked just the right size for standing on to reach the door. So she quickly scrambled off the berth and hurried over to the box, throwing her weight behind it and shoving.

It wasn't easy, she had to really push at it while trying to remain quiet enough so she wouldn't disturb Skywarp. But after a lot of huffing and puffing, she finally made it to the door and triumphantly climbed up. She felt an enormous feeling of pride as the key went in and the door opened, allowing her to hop off the crate and out of the room, the door closing behind her.

Despite the fact she hadn't had her morning Energon yet, she felt full of energy and wanted to use it by exploring the quiet Decepticon base. The corridor was empty which gave her a choice of where she could head to first. She decided to go to the Rec Room, there might be some fun objects lying around she could use.

The Nemesis wasn't s bad when it didn't have mean, loud mouthed Mechs stomped about. Since it was so empty, she could resist charging down it as fast as she could, loving the fact there was no one to tell her off. She'd never been able to do anything like this as an adult so she could going to live life as a Sparkling to the fullest. With this thought in mind, she started allowing herself to slide along the floor, it worked fairly well but not as well as she'd like.

She needed some wax, then she could really fly across the long corridors. So, she went in search of a storage room, there were normally a few dotted about a base. Sadly, the first one she found was locked tightly shut, so she couldn't open it. This didn't discourage her, she knew it was only a matter of time until she found another one.

Finally, she successfully located one which was partly open, the lock mechanism appeared to be broken. She slipped inside, the small room was lined with shelves that contained all manner of things. For a few minutes, she had a good time rushing around, peering into shelves and containers, seeing just what exactly this room had.

She finally found a shelf that was filled with nothing but polishing wax and happily examined them. There was wax for the floors, wax for different pieces of equipment and special wax for the floor. On a shelf just above this, there were loads of different oils and their usage was even more diverse than the wax.

She grinned, she could have some fun with all of these. She carefully picked a nice tube of wax which would give the floors a shiny, but rather slippery shine, a cloth and a couple of oils that were a bit smelly but would make things even more slippery. She could always come back and grab a bottle of nice smelling oil once she'd had her fun.

With these items in hand, she happily strode out of the storage room, wanting to find a nice long corridor. As it happened, she knew of one that not only was nice and long but sloped ever so slightly downwards. It was because this base was a former spaceship that had crashed into the ocean and now lay on the seafloor. A part of the ship had sunken in the sand and despite reengineering to make the floors even, there was still a slight slope on one side of the base.

Elita had to walk quite a bit to get there but didn't mind it one bit, it was just nice be doing something fun for a change. She finally reached it and sat down for a little rest, admiring the nice long corridor with its slight downward slope. She'd gotten the idea for this from watching those human cartoons and it looked tons of fun. If she managed to make this work, she'd tell the others and they could find some way to set it all up.

Still sitting right at the incline of the slight slope, she took out the tube of wax and starting squeezing the whole lot of it onto that incline, watching as it oozed out in a large puddle. She giggled before pouring a little oil over her front, just to help with the whole process of sliding down this corridor.

She now stood up, a tingling feeling of excitement and nervousness blossoming inside of her, just like when she was about to go into battle. She calmly walked away from the puddle of oily wax before turning to face it. She let out an intake of air, giving herself a moment to build up the excitement before charging at the puddle.

At the very last moment, she lunged for the puddle, shrieking with delight as her momentum and the oily wax sent her shooting all the way down the corridor. Holding her arms up in the air and her little legs, she continued squealing with pleasure as she shot along on her front, showing no signs of slowing down whatsoever.

She was having the time of her life, nothing could spoil this, nothing...

"What the slag is that racket?"

Elita screamed as a door opened and Megatron stuck his head out, his face glowering with a ferocious scowl. His next expression was one of astonishment as she shot past him, unable to stop herself, the incline carrying her further away. However, even that had to end and she started to slow until she was just sliding gently along the now oil slick corridor.

As she came to a stop, her body slowly turned so that when she finally did stop, she was looking back up the corridor to where Megatron was. If the situation hadn't been serious, she would have laughed because he looked utterly shocked at what he saw. Especially when he glanced the way she had came and saw the long trial of oil and wax, spreading all the way back to the incline.

And then he turned back to her and his expression was thunderous. He didn't even say anything, just started striding towards her, easily avoiding the slippery trail of oil and wax. Elita struggled to roll onto her front and scramble away, sadly, the oily wax was her undoing, meaning she just fell forward.

"EEee," she squealed as he reached down and grabbed her by her scruff bar, rising her up to glare at her full in the face.

"Uh...morning?" she tried weakly as his lips thinned.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily, gesturing him with his other hand to the mess on the floor.

"Playing," she said quietly as his red optics bulged.

"Playing?" he repeated furiously.

"Uh huh," she said, knowing she was in deep trouble, staring at the floor where oil dripped from her form.

He snarled under his breath before turning and marching back up the corridor and entering the room he'd come from, Elita realised that this was his quarters. By the looks of that cube of fresh Energon, he'd just gotten up and she'd disturbed him. It was now she remembered what Megatron had said if any of the Sparklings got into trouble and she was clearly in trouble.

"I'd ask if Skywarp knows you're out here but I think we both know the answer to that," he said coldly, taking her over to a worn out looking chair.

"I'm sorry," she stammered as he sat down, placing her on his lap. "I was just bored, I didn't mean to be naughty, I'll clean it all and then go straight back to bed."

She tried to squirm away from him but he still had a tight hold on her scruff bar and wasn't letting go. He now said silkily.

"Do you remember the rules?"

"Y-yes," she said, trembling now.

"Apparently you don't, let me remind you of them," he said sternly before adding. "You do not cause trouble, you do not run screaming down the corridor, you do not cause a mess, you do not disobey and you do not leave Skywarp without permission."

Her lip trembled, she knew she'd been naughty but she really didn't want him to punish her. Staring up into his angry red optics, she said pleadingly.

"I know I was bad, I'm sorry Megatron, please don't spank me."

"You're getting a spanking," Megatron said firmly, "You knew what you were doing wrong, yet you still went ahead and did it."

"I'm sorry," she cried as he now draped her across her knew, ignoring the waxy oil stains her front was leaving. "Please, don't."

"You did wrong Elita, now you get punished," Megatron said sternly, glaring down at her exposed bottom.

"No...," she wailed but it was no use, he brought his heavy hand down on her little aft and started spanking her in earnest.

She wailed, kicked her little legs and whacked her fists against his leg but nothing could stop him. He carried on, putting more effort into the heavy smacks until finally she was just hanging limply in his lap, crying miserably. Only when she'd reached this state did Megatron give her a few more good smacks before deciding she'd had enough.

She clutched at his lap, feeling utterly sorry for herself, her little aft felt like it was aflame, she'd never had such a punishment like that before. She barely noticed as Megatron lifted her up and took her into another room and still didn't notice until warm water splashed down on her form.

"What?" she gasped, raising her tear stained face to see Megatron had taken her into his shower room and under the shower head.

As she stared, tears still dripping down her face, he placed her against his shoulder and grabbed a cloth with his free hand to start gently wiping her down. She froze for a moment before flinging her arms around his neck, bawling her optics out. He gently rubbed her back with the cloth, saying.

"Enough child, it's over now."

"I'm sorry," she wept, clinging tightly to him. "I won't do anything like that again, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not now," he said with a slight huff. "You caused a slagging big mess but you've been properly punished for it."

He sighed before saying musingly as she buried her face against his plates.

"I never thought you of all bots would act up like that Elita. What would Prime think?"

"Are...are you going to tell him?" she hiccupped, her face still pressed against his armour.

"I'm sure he'd find it funny you decided to create your own oil slide," he said dryly. "And even he can't complain about my punishing you."

"Mmm," she murmured, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

He glanced down at her, seeing that she was falling asleep in his arms, something he never thought would happen. He thought for a moment as he continued cleaning her, allowing the water to wash all her grime from both their bodies. Once he'd decided what to do, he sent an internal message for Skywarp, who'd receive it when he woke up.

He then stepped out of the shower and under the dryers, set at a low setting for the little Femme, he didn't care if his armour was slightly damp. With Elita still holding onto him tightly, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, heading for his berth.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, half asleep already as he laid down on the berth, her resting on his chest.

"Go to sleep Elita," he said softly. "You'll see your daddy soon enough."

"Mmm," was all she'd say as she snuggled properly into him with a heavy sigh.

He rubbed her back gently as she drifted off to sleep, worn out by the morning's naughtiness and punishment. She'd have a sore bottom for the rest of the morning and most of the day but it would eventually fade. Compared to what Starscream had apparently faced as a youngster, this was nothing. Megatron wondered just how his SIC was getting on at the Ark, was Optimus managing to cope?

He'd have to call later to make sure everything was alright. In the meantime, it seemed he'd be remaining in bed for quite a while yet.

_Author's note. How do the Sparkings and Skywarp react when they find out what's happened? How is Starscream getting on with the Arielbots? Find out next time, until then._


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note. Well, I certainly updated quicker this time, lol._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

When Skywarp woke up, he felt nothing was wrong. There was a message on his internal comm. but he didn't think he needed to view it straight away, it wasn't marked as 'read this or be scrapped'. He sat up, stretched widely, flexing his powerful wings, full of energy for he day's events. Of course, his first thought was of his beloved Sparklings, who judging by his quarters silence, were still recharging.

Because of this, he decided to have a cube of Energon so that he could then concentrate on them once they were awake. Normally, he'd go to the Rec Room as he liked to socialise but always had a few cubes handy just in case something came up. He'd take his Sparklings to the Rec Room but wanted to really focus on them without compromising his own energy levels.

Pleased by this stroke of logic, he brought out a decent sized cube of Energon and started gulping it down. As he did this, he reviewed ideas for what he could do with his Sparklings, he wanted to keep them happy and entertained. Maybe someday they could on a field trip on his cycle off, visit some of this area's attractions.

Of course, they'd need to make sure the Autobots didn't try and take his Sparklings but this shouldn't be too hard. All the needed was Prime's word and everything would be fine, besides, Starscream would be able to join them. Skywarp wondered how his Trine leader was getting on but he wasn't too worried.

Prime had behaved absolutely fine with Starscream when they had their day at the beach, probably the only thing Starscream would be missing out of was the company of other Sparklings. It was such a shame this War prevented more bots from having them but that was just the way things were.

He hummed as he looked over another data pad full of fun locations for his Sparklings, Soundwave had given them to him. He thanked his lucky stars that Soundwave had kids, it made things a lot easier when he wasn't sure of stuff, and he could just ask Soundwave. He could be cold but he did always give good advice.

"Sunnyside Park," Skywarp murmured softly, taking a big gulp of Energon. "Wide open grassy hills, ponds, dapple wood, sounds good."

He looked thoughtfully at the details for a few more minutes before putting the pad down and gulping the rest of his Energon down. Seekers preferred to drink their Energon fast to induce a quicker energy burst, they needed it to fly. As soon as he'd finished his cube, he was ready for action, one reason why Seekers made good parents.

He was now ready to wake and greet his beautiful Sparklings, the day was wearing on. Their bedroom was dark as he crept in, he wanted to admire them sleeping first. All his little Mechs were sound asleep, Skyfire was even snuggling with Ratchet. He reached down and tickled Ironhide, saying softly.

"Time to wake up my dears."

"Mmm," Ironhide grumbled, rolling over onto his front, a gesture that he had no intentions of getting up.

Skywarp just chuckled, once the others were up, Ironhide would be getting up soon enough. He seemed to hate missing any action that was going on. Skywarp now walked over to his Femme's cot and that's when he got a shock. Chromia was in there happily sleeping away, but Elita...wasn't.

"Lita?" he said, worry entering his tone as he searched the cot but she definitely wasn't there.

He started searching under both cots and then the rest of the room but she wasn't there at all. He started to panic, where had his beautiful pink Femling gone? He started to call her name but there was no answer. However, it did cause the rest of the Sparklings to wake up in confusion.

"Whazzup?" Ratchet growled, blinking his optics in confusion before sitting up.

"Elita's gone," Skywarp cried in a panic, rushing around the room, trying to think of a place he hadn't looked yet.

"What!" the Sparklings cried in alarm.

"Someone's taken her," Chromia yelled angrily. "Daddy, tell Mega-Aft to get them to give her back."

"Mia," he scolded but absentmindedly as he paused to call his leader.

"_Sir, Elita's disappeared,"_ he said urgently as soon as Megatron answered.

He heard a growl of frustration before his leader rasped out.

"_Didn't you bother to check your internal comms?"_

"_Not but,"_ Skywarp started to say, opening it only to find...

"_Oh."_

"_Oh indeed,"_ Megatron growled over the comm_. "I have your little brat, I'll return her later, she's staying with me for the time being."_

"_What about Energon...?"_

"_I'll feed her, attend to your other brats Skywarp,"_ Megatron said, cutting across him before disconnecting.

Skywarp let out a huge sigh of relief before remembering about his poor other Sparklings. They looked so terrified that he hastened to assure them. Picking up Chromia and cuddling her close, he said soothingly.

"It's okay, I just talked with Megatron, he found Elita earlier and he's looking after her."

"Why was she out?" Skyfire asked curiously as Chromia snuggled into their daddy.

"Megatron only said she was out being naughty," Skywarp said, Megatron's message had been very brief.

"Elita's not naughty," Ironhide said in confusion.

"She can be," Chromia said thoughtfully. "But she never gets a chance to normally, she's supposed to be the one telling bots off."

This made the other Sparklings pause in thoughtfulness, they really hadn't known that about the Femme Commander. Ratchet now piped up.

"What naughty thing did she do?"

"I don't know, I'm sure we'll find out later," Skywarp said with a small smile before saying. "Come on darlings, let's get you some Energon."

They all nodded, and once Skywarp had lifted them out, obediently followed him. They were all wondering how the pink Femling was going but only one wondered about their absent Sparkling brother, Starscream.

Starscream's POV

Starscream buried his face against Sliverbolt's chest, he was shy about meeting the other flyers. He knew he that after teasing and taunting them, they had every right to hold grudges. Starscream really hoped this wasn't the case, he just wanted to enjoy some flying, not get yelled or smacked.

At least Sliverbolt was holding him nicely but Starscream had often called him a weakling for being afraid of heights. The little Seeker nervously glanced up at him and muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sliverbolt said in confusion.

"For being mean to you," Starscream said miserably. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Sliverbolt said kindly. "My own team has a go at me about that, you're not the first."

"But I shouldn't have," Starscream said earnestly, making the Arielbot smile.

"I forgive you," he said gently. "And I'm grateful that you're apologising, that's very mature of you."

Starscream managed to smile up at him but quickly hid his face again as they approached the other Airelbots. The smallest one was giving him a rather haughty look but the others merely looked curious. They didn't say anything however, allowing their leader to say.

"Shall we get started, I think Starscream's dying to get back into the air."

"Why do we have to take him?" Slingshot whined as though he had better things to do.

"Because we've never interacted with a Sparkling, especially a Seeker one," Sliverbolt said calmly. "It's a good learning experience."

"He's been flying a lot longer than us," Skydive said reasonably. "And there's no harm in taking him for a short flight."

"Fine," Slingshot huffed before activating his thrusters and shooting up into the sky.

"Just ignore him, he's stubborn," Sliverbolt said gently.

"You're really tiny," Fireflight said in wonder. "Are all Sparklings like this?"

"Yeah," Starscream said with a small nod.

"Wow," was all Fireflight could see, he really seemed fascinated by Starscream.

"Let's get going then," Sliverbolt now said briskly. "You're not bothered about any height are you?"

Starscream shook his head, as long as they were holding him securely, he'd be fine. The Airelbot leader nodded with a smile before taking off to join his team who were already in the air. They started to just fly around, getting used to the air and trying to really feel it.

Starscream whispered a few pointers to Sliverbolt as they started going through manoeuvres, he could see they didn't function as a full team quite yet. Their all had personality quirks, and they hadn't worked out how to use these to act as a proper unit. Starscream helped by saying someone needed to check on Fireflight as he got distracted easily but someone also needed to keep tabs on AirRaid as he had a habit of madly rushing into things.

Skydive seemed very interested in what Starscream had to say but the young Seeker quickly learned that Skydive was more interested in talking about battles than actually being in them. Starscream managed to tell them about little exercises they could try, to try and form a proper Bond between them all. Eventaully, the little Seeker got tired and Sliverbolt took him back down to Optimus, thanking him for all his help.

"Thank you for looking after him," Optimus said warmly, he'd enjoyed seeing Starscream have fun in his natural habitat.

"It was our pleasure," Sliverbolt said seriously and as Optimus took him, said softly.

"Look after our little brother."

And shot back into the sky to join his other brothers. Starscream stared in awe before snuggling against his daddy, feeling very contented and happy.

Elita's POV

Elita happily snuggled against whoever was holding her close, they felt so nice and warm. They had a nice Mechly smell to them and she intaked deeply, finding it very soothing. It always made her feel safe that kind of smell as it reminded her of her beloved Optimus who would protect her from any kind of harms.

The only thing spoiling her rest was a dull ache she seemed to have in her aft which was really starting to bother her. She reached down and gave it a good rub, hoping that would solve the problem but while it soothed it, it didn't make it go away completely. She groaned loudly, all she wanted was so enjoy her snuggled but the ache was so distracting.

"Mmm," she grumbled, giving her rear another good rub, desperately trying to rid herself of the ache but it was no good.

"Looks like the message got through," a deep, slightly rasping voice said, making her jump and open her optics.

"Megatron," she gasped in shock, she'd no idea the Mech she was snuggling was her worst enemy.

He offered her a smirk, he was lying on his side with her snuggling up to the place between neck and chest. One of his hands had been supporting her, keeping her warm while they slept. Her face started to heat up as she remembered both why she was there and why her aft was sore.

This of course only caused him to smirk wider.

"Remembered little one?"

"Yes," she said, giving her aft another rub. "Why you'd have to smack so hard, it still hurts."

"It wouldn't be a proper punishment if it didn't leave a lasting impression," he said lazily, taking a tighter hold of her and rolling onto his back, taking her with him.

She clung tightly to him before relaxing when she saw he was just changing his position. She relaxed again, resting her head against his chest as he lightly stroked her back. She shifted her head so she could look at his face, his optics were closed which surprised her a little. When he'd first caught her, he'd given the impression of getting up but now he couldn't be bothered.

"Are you getting up?" she asked softly, now curious.

"When I'm ready," he muttered lifting an arm to brace the back of his head.

"Mmm," she murmured, resting her head down again.

But after a while, she got a little bored and started to take a closer look at the room she was in. It had a rather Spartan look to it but there was still a shelf filled with some data pads and cleaning equipment. It had the feel of a place which was only really used for sleeping in, something which Optimus did unless she was there. Although he also used it to get peace without doing any desk work, bots were liable to visit his office.

Since she was bored, she started to squirm a little, shifting on Megatron's body. She wanted to get up and explore, touch some things and generally examine them. But it started to irritate Megatron so he lifted her off his body, placing her next to him before relaxing again. Elita stared up at him for a moment before she started to crawl around his berth, dodging his body.

He did have a blanket but it was tossed over a stand near his berth and it looked like he didn't normally use it. Elita liked having a nice blanket to snuggle under, she enjoyed the sense of warmth and safety they gave. But it was sadly out of her reach and since she didn't want her bottom warmed again and knew Megatron wouldn't hesitate to do so.

But before she could do anything, there was a sudden shriek outside the room and the sound of a loud crash. Elita jumped and stared before guiltily realising what it must be, someone hadn't noticed the oil trail and had just slipped and fell down. But this also made her a little scared, surely Megatron would have heard that and now he'd want to punish her again.

But to her surprise, he just growled.

"Idiots."

She jumped as he suddenly grabbed hold of her scruff bar and brought her back to his chest. He cuddled her close as he said softly.

"You make a naughty Sparkling Elita One."

"I'm not that naughty," she said pouting, just as another scream was heard.

Megatron chuckled as he cuddled her against his chest, rubbing her back gently.

"I think you are my dear, it's an interesting change."

"I thought you didn't like us being naughty?" she said in confusion.

"I don't but I do appreciate the irony of the Autobot Femme Commander acting like that. You're supposed to be good at all times, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said softly with a sigh. "Mm, but you've still been nicer than normal."

Megatron just lay still, she couldn't know that he felt guilt and some sorrow over Starscream. The Mech had been abused as a Sparkling but only the Autobots seemed equipped to help him, and Megatron didn't like the idea they could do more for his SIC than he could.

"I've been thinking about things," he said softly. "Starscream is a Sparkling now and...he's experiencing some difficulties."

"What sort of difficulties?" Elita asked in concern.

"I can't tell you," he said gruffly. "It's something personal, Elita but Skywarp will know soon enough, it'll be his decision whether or not he tells you.

She looked worried but nodded, there was no point in arguing over something like that. But there was something she could ask.

"Optimus is taking good care of him, isn't he?"

"He is," Megatron assured her, but he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll tell you what Elita, why don't we go talk to him over the video com?"

"I'd love that," Elita said excitedly, hugging him around the neck.

He smiled slightly before rolling up, holding her steady with one hand. She happily cuddled into him as he exited his room to find at least three Decepticons lying in an oily heap at the end of the corridor. They had a dazed and rather bemused look on their faces as they stared up at their leader in shock.

He stared at them with contempt before backing out.

"Watch where you morons are going next time, get this mess cleaned up."

"Yes sir," they said as they miserably eyed the mess, not knowing that Elita had caused it.

Megatron strode away, and Elita only felt a little bit guilty but as a Sparkling, it was hard for her to focus on this over the excitement of seeing Optimus again. She wondered what the others were doing but figured they were at breakfast. Since they'd missed out on all the excitement, she'd have to find someone to make it up to them, maybe she could get some treats of someone. Probably not Megatron, that would be pushing her luck a bit, there was only so much niceness he could do with her.

When they got the Communication Room, they found Soundwave working at it. He turned to face them, his visor seeming to focus on Elita who buried her face against Megatron's armour. Megatron didn't comment on this, he simply told Soundwave to establish a connection with the Autobot base, in particular Prime.

They had to wait a little while but eventually Optimus answered.

"Megatron...? Elita," he exclaimed in delight at seeing her.

"Hi," she said, peering out from Megatron's arm.

"How are you darling?" Optimus asked kindly although he still managed to look curious at the fact Megatron was holding her.

"Good um," she broke off, looking up at Megatron. "I was a bit naughty earlier."

"Naughty?" Optimus repeated in amazement. "What did you do that was naughty?"

"I escape from Skywarp and created a slide using oil and wax and it was right outside Megatron's quarters."

Optimus looked both amused and horrified at this.

"I can't believe you did that," he said seriously as she smiled at him.

"Neither can I," she said with a slight giggle before turning serious.

"But Megatron had to punish me for being bad."

Optimus gave Megatron a glare that was only muted by his face mask. Unconcerned, Megatron said.

"You'd have done the same Prime, I gave her a spanking, nothing more. Does she look like I beat her?"

"No," Optimus admitted grudgingly. "But I would still prefer it if you didn't do it again."

"I'm afraid that depends on her," Megatron said smugly. "If she behaves, I won't have a reason to, will I?"

"What you been doing?" Elita quickly asked before the two could start arguing.

Optimus gave her a warm look before saying.

"Well, I took Starscream out earlier..."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Skywarp talks to Elita about what she did and the Sparklings all have some fun together. Find out how that goes next time, until then._


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's note. Sorry for not updating in so long, I got caught up with other stuff._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"That's great," Elita exclaimed as Optimus finished telling her how Starscream had been out with the Airelbots earlier.

"Yes, he enjoyed it a lot and I think our young fliers learned a lot," Optimus agreed with a smile behind his mask. "He's currently having a nap, he's very worn out."

"How has he been?" Megatron asked pointedly and Optimus knew what he was really asking. Had Starscream suffered any more flashbacks from his past?

"He's been great, he slept through the night," Optimus said positively, indicating that Starscream really was fine.

Megatron relaxed his posture ever so slightly but Elita did notice it. Maybe he did really care about his Second in Command. She wondered what difficulties he'd suffered in his past but knew better than to ask. Although she was very curious about it all, she didn't want to upset Starscream when he was having such a great time. Speaking of Starscream...

"Can we all meet up soon?" Elita piped up, shooting both Megatron and Optimus very hopeful looks. "Starscream needs other Sparklings to play with..."

"Does he, indeed?" Megatron said dryly, knowing what Elita was trying to do.

"Yeah," she said earnestly before suddenly freezing as her empty tanks gurgled.

"I'm hungry," she said plaintively. "Can we have breakfast soon?"

Optimus chuckled at the way her focus changed, just like a real Sparkling. Megatron now said.

"I will take you back to Skywarp when we're done here, he'll give you Energon."

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"We will all see each other soon," her mate quickly assured her. "I know Starscream would enjoy seeing you all."

She beamed at him as Megatron said gruffly.

"We'll see."

As she pouted, he added.

"I'll be looking for good behaviour from all of you, no more naughtiness."

She looked suitably chastised as he smirked down at her. Ruefully giving her aft a quick rub for it was still sore, she mumbled.

"I won't be naughty again."

"You better not be," Megatron said warningly while giving her aft a warning swat which made her jump and Optimus glare.

"I won't, I swear," Elita protested, rubbing her stinging bottom furiously. "And I'll tell the others too."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," the grey Mech said with a smirk before turning back to Optimus. "If they do behave, we can arrange another cycle for them all."

"Alright, call me when it's decided," Optimus said with a nod. "I know Starscream would enjoy seeing you all again. He's been very well behaved but it would do him some good to have playmates his own age."

"As I said Prime, we'll see," Megatron stated but he wasn't being hostile.

Optimus inclined his head before turning to Elita, a smile in his optics.

"Enjoy yourself today my dear; I will see you very soon."

"You will," Elita said confidently. "Look after Starscream."

"I shall, goodbye, my beloved," he said with a slight purr which made her giggle before Megatron cut the connection.

"Aww," she groaned as Megatron scooped her up. "I wanted to talk longer."

"I'm sure but now I am hungry," Megatron declared, standing up with her and nodding to Soundwave who'd remained completely silent throughout. His TIC nodded back and turned back to his computer, typing away.

Elita grumbled as she snuggled against him but she was rather hungry herself. Her poor bottom was still sore and all she wanted was to get hugs and kisses from her daddy. She also wanted to tell all her friends about her adventure, they'd be sure to love it. These things were always funnier when you retold your adventures to friends.

"Why'd you smack me?" she complained as Megatron strode along the corridor.

"I was ensuring you didn't forget your lesson," Megatron said silkily. "And you better tell your little friends what will happen if they get the urge to get up to mischief."

"We won't," Elita said indignantly. "You know I don't normally do that sort of thing and anyway, I was going to clean up afterwards."

The Decepticon leader snorted as he entered a lift.

"You'd never have managed to clean that up all on your own, Elita. And if anyone had come along and slipped while you were still there, not only might they have fallen on you but they might have been furious with you. Then you would have had a stinging aft for the rest of the cycle and night, not just a slightly sore one."

Elita's optics widened in horror as she realised Megatron was right. She knew that if _he'd _come out of his room and slipped, he would have blistered her aft good and proper. As for some of his men, they definitely would have clobbered her. The little Femme suddenly felt very grateful for how her punishment had turned out, it easily could have been a lot worse.

She cuddled against her temporary guardian's armour, feeling a little tired now as well as hungry. The Sparkling hoped that Skywarp wouldn't be too disappointed in her; it had only meant to be a bit of fun. So she tentatively asked Megatron.

"Do you think he'll be very mad?"

"Hmm, Skywarp? Perhaps, although no doubt he will have been more worried than angry."

Elita bit her lip; she didn't like the idea of worrying him. Could she do anything to make up for what she'd done? What a shame she was a Sparkling, there wasn't much she could do in this form. At least, not as much as she'd been able to do as an adult, she couldn't' really buy or make Skywarp a gift.

She was worrying over this so much, she didn't realise they'd arrived at Skywarp's quarters until Megatron knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by Skywarps who yelped at the sight of Elita and immediately grabbed her.

"Elita, my baby, where have you been? Why did you sneak away like that?"

"I'm sorry daddy," she said unhappily, hugging him back. "I was bored...and...I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it inside," Skywarp said soothing as he turned to Megatron with a bow. "Thank you sir, for finding her and bringing her back safe."

"Be sure to keep and the others in line," Megatron said gruffly. "I've already punished Elita but if there's a repeat of mischief, _you_ will be the one spanking them."

Skywarp blanched but slowly nodded. Megatron gave him a stern look and then strode away, leaving Skywarp to step back into his room, closing the door. Almost at once, he was surrounded by yelling Sparklings, all crying.

"Elita...Elita...Elita...you're back!"

"Hi guys," Elita giggled, smiling down at them as Skywarp walked over to his berth, his Sparklings closely following.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she begged as he sat down.

"Here's a cube for you, darling," Skywarp said with a smile, bringing it from sub space and handing it to her.

As she eagerly gulped it down, he said softly.

"Elita, why did you leave my room?"

All the Sparklings were quiet now, they wanted to hear Elita's story.

"I'm sorry daddy," Elita said, between sips of sweet Energon. "I woke up early this morning and I couldn't get back to recharge. I didn't want to wake anyone up but I was really bored. So I thought it would be fun to go exploring the base so I...took your key."

She looked very ashamed at this as Skywarp said.

"Elita, you know that was bad. You can't go sneaking out of my room...any of you."

He gave the other Sparklings serious looks and they quickly assured him that they wouldn't go.

"You can all get into serious trouble if you go wondering about on your own. Remember Mia when you ran into those Insecticons? It's not just running into other Cons you need to worry about, there's also dangerous equipment. Not to mention, you could easily get trapped in any of the rooms and I wouldn't know where you guys were."

Now all the Sparklings had wide optics as they were starting to understand why their daddy didn't want them going anywhere without supervision. Skywarp sighed before saying.

"Okay Elita, what happened next?"

"I...I got the idea to create a wax slide, I thought it would be a lot of fun," she said softly. "I was going to clean it up and everything but I really wanted to do it. So I went to that bit of the ship that slopes downwards so it would be loads of fun."

Ironhide was smiling slightly; he liked the sound of that. Skywarp shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Why did you pick Megatron's quarters to do that?"

"I didn't know he lived there," Elita mumbled softly. "I'd finished setting it up and I took a run and went down my slide."

She added this part with pride before saying sheepishly.

"But I was screaming cause I was having some fun and then Megatron opened his door."

"Bet you gave him a real shock," giggled Chromia and Elita nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face," Elita agreed before grimacing. "But because of the slide, I couldn't get away from him and when I stopped, he grabbed me."

"Did he spank you?" Skyfire asked with wide optics.

Elita nodded unhappily.

"My aft's still sore, he really whacked me."

"Baby, I hate you getting punished but...you did deserve it," Skywarp said gently. "You broke a lot of rules."

"I know," Elita said sadly. "Megatron said I could have gotten hurt worse if someone had come along and fallen on me."

"And they might have gotten really mad," Ratchet said shrewdly, knowing that if such a prank happened to his adult self, he would not be happy.

"That's what Megatron said," Elita said with a nod. "And they might have whacked me worse."

"He's right," Skywarp said sagely. "You would have been in massive trouble."

"What happened then?" Ironhide asked eagerly.

"He took me for a wash," she replied, she could still barely believe it. "He said I was forgiven as long as I wasn't that naughty again."

"That was very kind of him," Skywarp said with a smile, lightly stroking her head. "You see, he's not so bad after all."

Ironhide and Chromia wrinkled their noses; they still remembered when they'd been badly punished by both Megatron and Soundwave. They couldn't really imagine him being nice but at least Elita wasn't in tears. They were however, shocked at her next statement.

"Once we'd had a nap, he then took me to call Optimus."

"He did?" Ironhide exclaimed in shock. "Ah can't believe that!"

"Believe it," Elita said with a grin. "And if we all behave, he'll let us go out and see Starscream."

"Oh, I'd love that," Skyfire sighed happily. Not only did he want to see his friend again, but he missed being out in the open air.

"Hear that, my darlings?" Skywarp said with a wide smile. "If you're all good and don't play any more tricks, we can all have a day out together."

All the Sparklings beamed, they'd loved their last day out and were very eager for another. Elita finished gulping down her Energon with a sigh of content, she really needed that. She was in a really good mood, apart from the spanking, her morning had been wonderful. The slide had been brilliant fun, she'd gotten to see Optimus and now she'd just been fed.

The pink Sparkling snuggled against her daddy and said.

"I really am sorry daddy. I don't normally do stuff like that, honest."

"I know you don't," Skywarp cooed, lifting her up and giving her a hug. "Just wake me up next time and if you're bored, we can do something together."

"Okay daddy," Elita said dutifully as Skywarp now said.

"Alright my dears, I've got work to do but Thundercracker has part of the cycle off and he has agreed to watch over you guys."

"Can we explore the base?" Ratchet asked excitedly, he didn't fancy hanging about the playpen all day.

"If TC's okay with that," Skywarp said with a nod. "But make sure you stay with him, no wandering off or anything like that."

"We won't," the Sparklings chorused as Skywarp smiled.

His kids could be naughty but he wouldn't change them for the world.

_Author's note. What do the Sparklings get up to with Thundercracker? What about Starscream? Find out next time, until then._


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. With thanks to IAmStarscream for their suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

At the Ark

Starscream happily sucked a bottle of Energon as his father talked to some humans over a live feed. He still couldn't believe how well fed he was, instead of surviving on barely a cube a cycle, he'd was now giving at least three bottles of Sparkling grade Energon a cycle. He was so lucky to have a kind and generous daddy; he could still barely believe it. So far, he'd had a great day, he'd woken up in his new cot and then been taken out for a flight with the Aerialbots which had been brilliant.

He'd really missed flying and it was so nice to be in the air again, even if he wasn't properly flying. And even though he was just a little Sparkling, Sliverbolt, the Aerialbot leader had listened to his advice about how they could improve themselves as fliers. Although Starscream was a lot like his real Sparkling self, he still retained enough ego to be very proud of himself. He did enjoy giving orders as an adult, especially when they were obeyed.

Actually, life was going pretty well for him at the moment despite his small size. He had a daddy who loved him and he didn't have to put up with Megatron, everything was great. Although it would have been a bit nicer to have some Sparklings about but at least this did mean all the attention was given to him. And it was good attention, not the bad attention Sharpshooter had always given him.

"I'm finished daddy," he said brightly as Optimus paused and turned to look at him.

"Very good Starscream," his daddy said fondly, leaning down to pat his head.

Starscream grinned up at him but he was wondering what he could do now. His daddy looked like he'd be quite a while with those humans and he didn't really have anything to entertain himself with. He fidgeted with his now empty bottle, trying not to annoy his daddy but starting to become bored.

"Bumblebee is going to come and take you to the Rec Room," Optimus suddenly said down to Starscream. "I think this meeting is a bit too boring for Sparklings, isn't it?"

"A little," Starscream couldn't help but admit, he really wanted to go and do something.

Optimus chuckled, he was impressed that Starscream had lasted this long. These meetings were important but they could drag on a bit. He gave Starscream another pat before focusing again on the humans on the other side of the screen.

Starscream patiently waited and finally, he was rewarded by the sight of Bumblebee entering. He was a lot more relaxed about being with Autobots but he'd never really been afraid of the yellow bug so he was a lot friendlier to him. He giggled as Bumblebee bent down and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey there Starscream, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Starscream smiled, holding out his arms.

Bumblebee laughed and scooped Starscream up into his arms, saying to Optimus.

"I'll call you if anything happens, sir."

"Thank you Bumblebee," Optimus said warmly as the yellow Autobot exited the room.

Starscream laid his head against Bumblebee's warm armour and sighed. This was much better; they were doing something and not just sitting around. Of course, he understood his daddy had important work to do but as he couldn't really contribute to a human conference, there was no point in him hanging around.

"What are we going to do?" Starscream eagerly asked his caretaker.

"Well, we could watch something," Bumblebee suggested. "The Rec Room's got a TV; there might be some good shows. Or we could play a game, which would you prefer?"

Starscream considered the choice, what did he fancy doing?

"I wanna play a game," he said at last and Bumblebee smiled.

"Okay, we can do that."

Starscream made a slight purring noise of pleasure which made Bumblebee start and then smile. It was strange to see Starscream act like this, like he really was an innocent Sparkling. He was certainly different from his adult self who actually acted more like a spoiled brat than his Sparkling self. Bumblebee hoped that even when the Sparklings returned to their adult selves, Starscream could retain his rather sweet Sparkling demeanour.

"So," Bumblebee began. "What's it like being a Sparkling?"

"It's good," Starscream admitted. "I thought it wouldn't be but with daddy, it's been great."

"Optimus is a very caring leader," Bumblebe acknowledged with a wide smile. "He'll look after you like you're his own."

Starscream's wings fluttered with happiness that was so much more than Sharpshooter had ever done for him. While a part of him really wanted to return to his full grown body with his status intact, another part of him secretly wanted to continue like this. He never had to worry about making mistakes which would cause him to be beaten. He probably didn't even need to worry about being spanked.

Sometime later

Starscream stood with wide horrified optics as he stared at the remains of what had been a series of vials containing important looking powders and liquids. He'd had a great time with Bumblebee in the Rec Room but after they'd played a few games, quite a lot of loud Autobots had entered having finished their shifts. Bumblebee had decided that Starscream wouldn't want to remain in such a loud, intimidating environment so he'd taken him on a tour of the base.

It had gone well until Bumblebee stopped to chat to some friends of his, with Starscream steadily growing bored. He'd wandered away and into one of the science labs which had immediately captured his interest. The little Sparkling had eagerly started to examine everything in sight including a cabinet containing some very interesting items. He was drawn like a moth to a flame over to that cabinet where he gazed in awe.

"Cool," he murmured, unconsciously using a human term. As an adult, he'd been sneeringly disdainful of any bots picking up human slang but this had all changed as a Sparkling. Now, he wasn't bothered in the slightest and readily used it.

He wanted to grab everything, touching and examining it. So with this thought in mind, he reached up for a particularly interesting looking object with lots of wires and buttons just waiting to be fiddled with. Unfortunately, it was out of reach so he tried climbing up towards the objects and this meant stepping onto the lower shelves. And he discovered that this set of selves wasn't as stable as he'd first imagined.

"Eee!" he squealed as the shelf shuddered ominously. He jumped back, right off but that action was enough to shake the cabinet enough so that several things crashed to the ground.

"Oh no," he gasped as he surveyed the mess he'd unintentionally created.

What was he going to do, there was no way he could possibly clean this up. He was going to be in so much trouble when the Autobots found out about this. If he'd still been with his stepfather, he'd have been looking at a beating, no Energon and a stint in the_ box!_

He started trembling, he couldn't bare it if his daddy had to punish him, he couldn't take the disappointment. He had no idea how Optimus would actually punish him but his mind couldn't help but think it would be a spanking. No, he'd come to the Ark to avoid such a fate because he'd known that at some point or other, Megatron would spank him. And probably in front of Mechs who'd spread it all around the Nemesis and he'd never regain their respect.

He couldn't allow something like that to happen here, not when things were going so well. He'd hide the mess and by the time it was discovered, they wouldn't be able to tell who'd done it. No one knew he was in there and he'd ensure no one did discover he was in here. He could easily bluff if anyone asked him about the incident, just as long as they didn't have any solid proof. But they wouldn't, he'd make sure of that.

Quickly, he looked around and spotted a brush, labs always had cleaning equipment. He rushed over and grabbed it, as well as something to sweep the broken pieces into. Knowing time was of the essence, he started feverishly sweeping as much as he could into the shovel. He then clumsily dumped it into a nearby bin which thankfully was small. Because of his small size, he wasn't doing a great job but at least it wouldn't be as obvious if he'd left it.

"Come on," he hissed to himself, he couldn't spend too much time on this.

Finally, he decided that he'd done enough and that no one would instantly notice the mess. With a feeling of great satisfaction, he rushed out of the lab and away to find Bumblebee. To his relief, Bumblebee didn't seem to have noticed he'd gone. Maybe he hadn't been as long as he'd thought but that would be all the better. Carefully, he hid behind the yellow Autobot and waited to be acknowledged.

"...So anyway, Prime asked me to look after Starscream...uh...where is he...oh there you are," Bumblebee greeted, turning and seeing the little Sparkling standing innocently behind him. "Where you'd get to?"

"Nowhere," Starscream said with a cute grin before saying. "You talk a lot."

"Ah...yeah, I do sometimes," Bumblebee admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, you're probably bored stiff with me jabbering on."

"I'm okay," Starscream chirped with a winning smile. "Um, could we maybe go?"

"Of course, sorry for taking so long," Bumblebee apologised before saying goodbye to his friends and heading off with Starscream.

The little Seeker smiled to himself, he was pretty sure he'd gotten away with it.

Optimus's POV

Optimus paused as he examined a document from a new human supplier. Since they'd woken up on this planet, they'd formed many alliances and also contracted several human businesses. It was difficult to get supplies from Cybertron, particularly as Cybertron itself had trouble receiving supplies. So the Autobots had several agreements with governments, one being that they would help protect any country that was attacked by the Decepticons.

They often did charity events, helped with construction and other thins of that nature. That meant they could earn Earth money which they could use to buy necessary goods. And it meant Optimus could pay his soldiers a proper wage which they could use for their own, personal purchases. But this new supplier was strictly business related and was to do with mining certain minerals.

It could be tedious at times but it was essential work and Optimus willing did his share. Just as he was about to sign the new document, agreeing to the terms, Prowl entered his office. He looked up, Prowl carried several datapads with him, which undoubtedly he wanted his Prime to look over. Hopefully, he could those done quickly, he was missing Starscream.

It was odd but he never thought he'd miss the Seeker but he did. He was really becoming attached to the little Sparkling who called him daddy even if it wasn't forever. It did however make a part of his Spark long for his own Sparkling with Elita, one they could bring up together. This thought made him smile, he was definitely going to suggest it once she was back with him.

"Thank you Prowl," he said as his SIC handed him the data pads.

"There's something else, Prime," Prowl said gently and Optimus looked up curiously.

"Red Alert was going over the security cameras and he came across some footage of Starscream."

"Doing what?" Optimus questioned, suddenly worried.

"Nothing terrible," Prowl quickly assured his leader. "But according to Red Alert, Starscream caused a mess in a lab and then attempted to hide it. And I have heard nothing from Bumblebee about Starscream confessing to such a thing. Something tells me he isn't going to come clean about this."

"Hmm, you're probably right," Optimus sighed, knowing Red Alert was not normally wrong. "However, I am going to give him a chance to come clean, he may have just panicked."

"That seems fair, sir," Prowl said with a nod. "I do hope he does, it would be nice if we could teach him some Autobot values before he is returned to Megatron."

"That is my hope as well," Optimus said as he glanced back down at his work. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, the matter will be dealt with."

Prowl bowed his head slightly, he knew his leader would take care of matters. He left the office, leaving the Prime sitting pensively at his desk. So far, Starscream had behaved impeccably and he knew it wasn't natural for anyone to be perfect. Starscream needed to learn from his mistakes and it was Optimus's duty to help him realise what he did wrong and how he could avoid future mistakes.

He continued with his desk work, although his mind did wonder slightly. Why had Starscream covered up the mess, was he really worried about getting into trouble? The adult Starscream had certainly hated getting caught but he wondered if this had anything to do with Sarscream's past. The little Seeker had suffered several nightmares and flashbacks and from what little Megatron and Thundercracker had told him, had likely been abused by his stepfather.

What he needed to do was show Starscream appropriate punishment, because never punishing Starscream for being bad was _not_ a good idea. Starscream needed to learn to distinguish between a fair, justified punishment next to a harsh, unjustified one. He was not going to dole out spankings for every bit of naughtiness Starscream displayed, only for serious incidents.

With this thought in mind, he quickly finished his work; he didn't like putting this off for too long. Once done, he got up and stretched, he'd been in that chair for a while now. Not just completing data work but also holding several conferences with human allies. Thankfully, it had all gone well so he had nothing to brood over.

"_Bumblebee, how are you doing?"_ he asked over the comm.

"_Great, thanks," _Bumblebee replied cheerfully. _"We're just in my room, watching a little telly. The Rec Room was too busy for the little guy."_

"_That sounds excellent,"_ Optimus said warmly, pleased that Starscream had otherwise had a good cycle. _"I will leave it you both for now but I will collect Starscream when it's time for his Energon."_

"_Okay Prime, take your time," _Bumblebee chirped back before the connection was ended.

Optimus smiled slightly; at least Starscream was mostly a happy, well behaved Sparkling. He just needed to be taught that if he made a mistake, he didn't need to hide it. He didn't need to fear dreadful punishment for simply making a mistake. Optimus only hoped he could teach him that lesson.

Even later that day

"So, you had a good time with Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as Starscream finished telling him what he'd done to do, with an obvious omission.

"I did, Bee's nice," Starscream chirped as he snuggled against his daddy's chest.

"He is," Optimus agreed before asking. "Did anything else of note happen?"

"No," Starscream said blandly with not a trace of guilt in his tone. "Did anything happen with you?"

"Nothing exciting," Optimus said softly. "Just boring paperwork although Prowl did report an incident in one of the labs."

"Oh?" Starscream said innocently, barely flinching. It seemed he was a very good actor when he was confident of not being discovered.

"Indeed, someone had knocked over several vials in Perceptor's lab," Optimus explained. "And while they did make a good effort to clean up, they have not yet come forward to report it."

"Is...is that bad?" Starscream asked, his little wings shivering slightly.

"Well yes," Optimus said with a nod. "Things like this should always be reported, especially as others could be wrongly blamed. It also smacks of deceit and it can cause bots to mistrust each other."

"Makes sense," Starscream said quietly but though Optimus gave him a moment, Starscream didn't say anything more.

"I would hope that all those under my command would trust me enough to come to me," Optimus added.

"I'm sure they do," Starscream said, looking away and indicating he that he hoped the conversation was over.

Optimus sighed, it seemed Starscream wasn't going to tell him. So in a very gentle tone.

"Do you know most of the rooms in the Ark have cameras?"

Starscream froze as Optimus continued.

"And it so happens, they caught who made the mess and cleaned it up."

Starscream started to tremble and shake as Optimus said.

"I'm saddened you didn't feel able to tell me about this, Starscream. And a little disappointed that you felt the need to conceal this from all of us."

"I'm sorry!" Starscream burst out frantically. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'm so sorry."

"I know," Optimus said gently but firmly. "But I'm afraid I have to punish you."

"NO!" howled Starscream, his little face screwed up with anguish. "No...Please daddy, don't whack me! Please!"

"I'm not going to whack you," Optimus said calmly even as Starscream started to dissolve into tears. "I will never whack you and I will certainly never spank you for no good reason."

But Starscream barely seemed to be listening, he was sobbing loudly as Optimus lifted him against his shoulder. Rubbing the Sparkling's back, he said.

"If you had admitted to what you'd done, I would have simply put you in the corner for ten minutes but for lying, I'm afraid it's a spanking. But it won't be a big one and afterwards, you'll be forgiven and you can have your Energon."

Starscream shook his head, he didn't seem to believe his guardian. So with a heavy sigh, Optimus gently laid him across his lap, making sure his adoptive son was fairly comfortable and raising a hand. As he'd promised, it wasn't a big spanking, only ten smacks but Starscream still cried his Spark out as though he was being whipped.

Once he was done, Optimus lifted Starscream up again and laid him against his chest, making soothing noises.

"There, you're all forgiven now," Optimus said kindly. "You made a mistake but it's all in the past now."

As he rubbed Starscream's back, the little Sparkling slowly calmed down enough to say.

"T-that's it?"

"That's it," Optimus confirmed. "You're not going to get anymore punishment, Starscream."

"Y-you mean it?" the Sparkling hiccupped in question.

"I do," Optimus said firmly. "You'll only be punished with a spanking if you lie, put yourself in danger or deliberately cause harm to someone who means you no harm. Those are my rules Starscream, do they sound reasonable?"

The Sparkling thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding, although looking rather astonished. After a few moments, he said.

"You won't whack me?"

"No."

"Lock me up in a box?"

"No."

"Starve me?"

"No," Optimus said for the third tone, putting a very firm tone into his voice. "I will never do any of those things Starscream. If you make a mistake or be naughty, I might put you in the corner for a little while. And you might not receive any Energon goodies if you've been naughty but you will never be denied actual Energon. Do you understand, Starscream?"

Starscream nodded, his lips trembling. And then suddenly, he burst into tears again, clinging tightly to Optimus's neck.

"I'm sorry daddy; I'm sorry I was bad and didn't trust you. You're the best daddy in the whole universe and I love you!"

"I love you too, Starcream," Optimus said reassuringly as he hugged his little son back. "And I will always look after and protect you, no matter what."

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Thundercracker is looking after the Sparklings on the Nemesis but how does that go? Find out next time, until next time._


End file.
